L'alliance, prologue
by Lirriel
Summary: Bobby envoie Sam et Dean se faire soigner chez une certaine Emily. Elle habite seule dans une grande maison et cache plusieurs secrets. Les frères débarquent avec leurs histoires et leurs malchance, ils ont tout à apprendre les uns des autres. (Attention, histoire longue, très). spoilers saisons 1 à 8
1. Chapter 1

_Hello et bienvenu!_

 _Alors voilà, ceci est ma première fanfic, et elle est... beaucoup trop longue. Mais je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire, alors tant pis, je continue. Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je n'avais jamais dépassé la quinzaine de pages sur des petites fictions que j'écrivais juste pour moi. Sauf que là, sûrement l'inspiration inimitable de Supernatural, je suis partie en live. Et comme je débute, ben elle a plein de défauts, par exemple de ne pas avancer très vite. Du coup, j'en ai bien conscience, ça manque d'action. Même si des fois, y'en a un petit peu quand même (surtout dans la seconde partie, mais je n'y suis pas encore dans ma publication. J'essaie aussi de rester réaliste (et oui, j'ai conscience que SPN n'est pas l'univers le plus réaliste du monde hein), et donc, le quotidien est très présent, parce qu'on est pas toujours en train de décapiter des vampires, des fois, faut bien faire la lessive aussi (sans forcément repasser les chemises à la bière, n'est-ce pas Dean...)._

 _Mon autre défaut, c'est que je ne suis pas douée du tout en réseaux sociaux. J'ai découvert le site fanfiction grâce à youtube, parce que je regarde Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet et que je suis forcément tombée un jour sur du Matoine (les vrais savent) que j'ai cherché ce que c'était et... que mes yeux ont brillé en découvrant l'univers dingue des fanfics._

 _Mais voilà, même si j'ai lu (et lis encore) des fics, je fais très peu de rewiews (oui, je sais, c'est nul) et avant, je n'avais même pas de compte pour pouvoir facilement suivre mes favorites._

 _Donc, je suis Lirriel et je débarque ici, je connais personne et je suis pas très forte pour faire connaissance. Mais promis, je répondrai à toutes les rewiews, sans exceptions, même si elles disent TLDR (too long, didn't read)._

 _ **Pour ce qui est de cette histoire maintenant:**_

 _ **Spoilers : alors, déjà, ça s'appuie sur les saisons 1 à 8, mais ça s'éloigne complètement du canon à la fin de la saison 6, parce que perso, j'ai pas aimé les léviathans.**_

 _ **Yaoi pas yaoi : Sorry, pas de Destiel, Sabriel ou Wincest ici. Non que je n'aime pas ça (je suis arrivée ici par du yaoi), juste que c'est pas parti comme ça dans ma tête.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : comme on dit ici, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en fais rien de commercial, tout ça tout ça.**_

 _ **Rating : J'ai été obligée de le mettre en M, parce que bon, on y est vite, mais l'histoire est assez soft.**_

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _ **Les frères rencontrent une femme médecin qui vit seule dans une grande maison. C'est Bobby qui les a envoyé là, mais visiblement, il ne leur a pas tout dit. D'abord méfiants, ils apprendront à la connaître, et découvriront qu'elle peut les aider sur certains de leurs cas. Et puis, c'est bien pratique de connaître un médecin quand on finit souvent avec des cicatrices partout.**_

 ** _Cette histoire est celle de leur découverte mutuelle, et de l'apprentissage de la confiance, même quand il faut pour ça passer sur certains préjugés. Et peut-être, un jour, devenir un membre de la famille. Bien sûr la famille, c'est aussi les gens avec qui on s'embrouille des fois... Mais rien ne vaut une fin du monde pour resserrer les liens._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

Une sonnerie retentit dans la maison, insistante. Elle sursauta et, quittant son écran des yeux, tourna la tête vers celui de la caméra extérieure. Une voiture noire, calandre agressive, d'allure ancienne, se tenait devant le haut portail qui fermait l'entrée de la propriété. Bizarre, elle n'attendait personne pourtant. D'un doigt, elle activa l'interphone.

\- "Résidence Le Fort, que puis-je pour vous?

\- Dean et Sam Winchester, on vient de la part de Bobby Singer.

\- Bobby? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé celui-là?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer, mon frère est blessé et on nous a dit qu'on pourrait nous aider ici, mais là ça urge, alors bougez-vous, l'hosto le plus proche est pas vraiment dans le coin, alors si je suis pas au bon endroit…"

Il allait continuer mais la grille massive s'ouvrait déjà et il eut juste le temps d'entendre un "je vous attends".

Il remonta une belle allée pavée et gara l'Impala devant le porche du grand manoir qui le fit un peu penser à la maison de Scarlett dans Autant en emporte le vent, même s'il n'aurait pas avoué à grand monde qu'il l'avait vu, ou alors juste parce que c'était un classique.

Faisant rapidement le tour de la voiture, il alla ouvrir la portière passager et, moitié portant, moitié tirant, il aida Sam à monter les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte de la maison.

Une femme se tenait déjà sur le seuil. Dans les 1m70, Châtain, les cheveux très courts, la trentaine, les traits banals et un peu trop de lourdeur autour de la taille et des hanches, elle portait un simple jean avec un t-shirt et était pied nus. Bref, elle ressemblait à n'importe quel mère de famille comme on en trouve derrière chaque caddie de supermarchés les samedis d'affluence, en train de surveiller deux ou trois gosses braillards et d'argumenter avec un mari au moins aussi inintéressant qu'elle sur la marque de céréales à acheter. S'il n'y avait eu tout de même deux grands yeux gris, vifs et brillants, qui relevaient un peu l'ensemble.

\- "Je suis Emily, suivez-moi, c'est la première porte à gauche."

Dean vit d'abord ce qui semblait être une sorte de vestiaire menant à un grand hall. Malgré le stress lié à l'état de son frère et la dose d'adrénaline qui circulait encore dans son système, il eut quand même le temps de se dire que c'était bizarre comme agencement pour ce type de maison, et dieu sait qu'il en avait visité un paquet, surtout en ruine cela dit. Mais l'heure n'était pas exactement aux considérations architecturales et il la suivi donc, traversant le vestibule puis un coin du hall avant d'entrer… dans une chambre d'hôpital, ou en tout cas, quelque chose qui y ressemblait furieusement.

\- "Allongez-le sur le lit."

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à fourrager dans un placard, sortant du matériel et le posant sur une table roulante à côté d'elle.

Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et en voyant le visage de Sam en pleine lumière, il eut un frisson de peur. Son petit frère était quasi inconscient et surtout blanc comme un linge. Il semblait souffrir pas mal aussi.

\- "Sam, oh, Sammy, tu m'entends!?

\- Dean?"

La voix était faible et hésitante.

\- "Reste avec moi Sam ok, ça va aller, on va te retaper en moins de deux.

\- J'ai mal…"

Déjà, elle était à côté d'eux, masquée et finissant d'enfiler une paire de gants chirurgicaux. Elle regarda un court instant les deux frères, puis attrapa la main de Sam. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était accroché à une perfusion et elle préparait déjà une seringue qu'elle injecta vite fait dans le tube.

\- "Hola, mollo ma belle, tu lui fais quoi à mon frère là?" Lui dit Dean.

Déjà, sa main avait volé jusqu'à la crosse de son Beretta, et il commençait à le sortir de sa ceinture.

\- "Je lui donne de la morphine, puisqu'il vient de dire qu'il a mal. Et seulement une demi-dose, histoire qu'il reste conscient. Je déteste faire de la couture sous la menace d'une arme.

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins?

\- Je suis médecin urgentiste Dean, alors oui, je sais ce que je fais. Maintenant, aide moi au lieu de râler, y'a des ciseaux à fringues sur le plateau à coté de toi, si tu veux bien dégager ses plaies, je pourrais finir de préparer le nécessaire."

Le ton était sec et surtout, sans appel. Peu habitué à ce que des inconnues lui parlent comme ça, il se surprit quand même à lâcher son arme et à faire ce qu'on lui disait sans plus réfléchir.

Il commença donc à découper d'abord la chemise puis le pantalon, et en voyant clairement pour la première fois les longues griffures profondes qui partaient du haut du bras, labouraient une partie du flanc et se terminaient sur la cuisse, il eut un discret haut le cœur. Ce putain de monstre ne l'avait pas raté et il regretta presque de l'avoir tué rapidement au lieu de le faire souffrir un peu vu ce qu'il avait infligé à Sam. Parce que bordel, personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son petit frère!

Il libéra de son mieux les coupures béantes, puis recula pour laisser la place à Emily, qui revenait à la charge. Elle lui jeta un regard acéré et lui assena :

\- "Si tu veux, tu peux t'asseoir sur le tabouret, ou mieux encore, tu devrais t'allonger sur le lit d'à côté, je vais être un peu trop occupée pour te retenir si tu tournes de l'œil."

Il lui répondit par un regard noir et plaça le haut tabouret de l'autre côté du lit, histoire de pouvoir surveiller son frère et ce qu'elle lui faisait. Elle lui retourna son regard et il devina une sorte de sourire derrière le masque, puis elle ajouta :

\- "Ok, comme tu veux. Au fait, tu as été blessé toi aussi?

\- Non, juste des bleus, et une belle bosse quand ce… gars… m'a balancé une droite.

\- Tu es tombé?

\- Ouais…"

Il se revoyait voler à travers la pièce et s'assommer contre le mur quand cette saloperie l'avait envoyé valser comme de rien après avoir reçu son poing dans la figure, ou ce qui lui en tenait lieu.

\- "T'as perdu connaissance?

\- Je sais pas, pourquoi?

\- Commotion cérébrale, tu connais?

\- Ouais, mais je parle, je tiens debout, alors ça attendra, occupes-toi de Sam plutôt. "

Elle répondit d'un grognement et se pencha sur son frère.

\- "Sam? Je vais te faire une anesthésie locale, puis je vais enlever le garrot que tu as la cuisse d'accord? J'ai besoin de voir ce qui saigne, mais malgré la locale, ça risque de faire mal quand le sang recommencera à circuler."

Dean croyait son frère inconscient, mais celui-ci ouvrit un œil et acquiesça d'une grimace.

\- "C'est parti alors." Dit-elle en enfonçant l'aiguille une première fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Après plusieurs injections autour des lésions, elle finit de préparer le matériel nécessaire en attendant que ça agisse. Puis elle saisit des ciseaux et trancha la ceinture qui entourait le haut de la cuisse du jeune homme, qui grogna. Aussitôt, elle vit les plaies se remplir d'encore plus de sang, mais ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était surtout les signes d'une rupture artérielle, et elle en vit une dans la plaie la plus profonde, et une autre dans sa voisine, de moindre calibre, même si toutes les deux n'étaient que des petits vaisseaux relativement superficiels. Mais les clamps étaient déjà prêts et elle trouva vite fait l'origine des saignements pour les stopper. Elle nettoya un peu le reste pour y voir plus clair, mais même si ça suintait encore de partout, ça semblait plus impressionnant que vraiment grave, heureusement. Par contre, le muscle était bien lacéré, et elle savait que la guérison serait douloureuse.

La plaie la plus grave vérifiée, elle passa aux griffures du flanc, qui elles non plus n'étaient pas assez profondes pour être vraiment dangereuses, même si elle trouva un faible épanchement qui prouvait que la cavité abdominale était quand même touchée, heureusement sans que les intestins ne soient abimés. Par contre, il faudrait recoudre ça avec beaucoup de minutie pour ne pas qu'il se fasse une hernie pendant sa convalescence, le muscle ayant été proprement découpé à certains endroits. Et surtout, il allait falloir lui coller des antibiotiques large spectre, et fissa.

Elle remonta enfin jusqu'au bras, mais là, c'était presque superficiel, à peine assez méchant pour mériter des points, hormis vu la longueur des griffures, qui couvraient tous le membre, de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet, et même si avec la quantité de sang, à moitié coagulé, qui avait coulé jusqu'à la main, le résultat faisait un peu peur à voir.

Satisfaite de son examen, elle quitta le bord du lit pour aller préparer une poche de plaquettes et surtout, une dose d'antibiotiques et les ajouta rapidement à la potence et à la perfusion. Tout en s'affairant, elle s'adressa au blessé :

\- "Sam, est-ce que tu as encore mal?"

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et articula un oui.

\- "Dean? Tu me donnes l'autorisation de sédater ton frangin, j'ai horreur de faire souffrir les gens si je peux l'éviter, et si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, j'ai des scalpels partout et je n'ai pas arrêté de vous tourner autour, donc ce serait fait depuis longtemps, ok?"

Il la regarda d'un air encore soupçonneux, mais après un coup d'œil sur le visage de Sam, encore grimaçant, il finit par hocher la tête.

\- "Vas-y, mais sache que je ne bouge pas d'ici."

\- Pas de problème, tu pourras me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je bosserai. "

Seul un grognement lui répondit, mais déjà, elle préparait et injectait le produit avec l'efficacité qu'elle avait montré depuis le début. Elle ajouta encore une sorte de pince au bout du doigt de Sam, posa deux électrodes sur son torse et des lunettes à oxygène sur son nez. Puis elle régla les machines et un trait vert commença à parcourir un écran, marquant chaque battement du blessé d'un pic et d'un bip discret.

\- "Il est parti pour dormir et je le monitore, mais tant qu'à faire et puisque tu ne veux pas bouger, surveille sa respiration tu veux? Et fais-moi savoir si quelque chose change."

Revenant vers les plaies, elle inspira un grand coup et commença à déballer d'abord le matériel pour la suture artérielle, puis celui pour la couture plus basique. Enfin, elle changea de gants et se mit au travail.

Ses doigts agiles explorant la chair, nettoyant et désinfectant d'abord puis recousant minutieusement ce qui devait tenir ensemble, elle inspira et s'attaqua à l'éléphant blanc dans la pièce :

\- "Bon, Dean, crois-moi, j'ai beau être une crack en sutures, vu comment il est amoché, j'en ai pour un moment à le raccommoder, alors, racontes, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et qui vous a fait ça?

\- Ils étaient deux, un des gars avait un couteau et…

\- Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre! on ne fait pas des griffures avec un couteau, alors épargnes-moi les conneries et dis-moi si le monstre qui a failli écorcher ton frère possède du venin ou non, parce que si c'est le cas, on pourrait vite être dans la merde."

Tout en disant ça, elle recousait à petits point précis et rapides le muscle de la cuisse.

\- "Heu… je sais pas, je crois pas non.

\- Tu sais ce que c'était au moins?"

Il y avait de l'ironie dans le ton. Non mais vraiment, elle le prenait pour qui? Un amateur ou quoi?

\- "Un wendigo.

\- Bon, ça écarte le poison. Et il a eu le temps de commencer à manger, ou c'est durant la première rencontre qu'il a fait ça?

\- On l'avait traqué jusqu'à sa planque, l'entrée d'une vieille mine vers west creak. Mais ce salopard s'était caché dans un début de galerie annexe, et il nous est tombé dessus sans prévenir. J'ai réussi à lui balancer un crochet, mais il m'a projeté contre le mur. Le temps que je me relève, il se battait avec Sam. Je l'ai vu l'acculer dans un coin, et quand Sam lui a lancé la torche qu'il tenait encore à la tête, c'est là qu'il l'a griffé. Et puis, il l'a attrapé et commençait à l'étrangler quand je lui ai coupé la tête par derrière.

\- Couper la tête? À un Wendigo?

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est pas la bonne méthode, mais là, y'avait un peu urgence et ça a eu le mérite de nettement le ralentir. Alors j'ai tiré ce qu'il en restait loin de mon frère et je lui ai foutu le feu avec ce qu'on avait préparé pour ça. puis j'ai empoigné Sam et je l'ai conduit ici aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Vu les dégâts qu'il a fait, vous avez eu du bol de vous en tirer, ton frère a bien failli saigner à mort sur le chemin. Sans compter que quelques centimètres de plus, et il chantait soprano pour le reste de sa vie."

Elle leva les yeux et vit la colère se dessiner sur les traits de Dean, mais aussi, fugace, une immense culpabilité.

\- "En même temps, t'es qui pour nous traiter comme des gamins, on a fait ce qu'on avait à faire, cette saloperie avait déjà tué 5 campeurs, on ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer quand même!

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire que vous n'aviez pas eu raison de le faire, mais visiblement, la technique demande à être encore un peu raffinée, tu ne trouves pas? L'artère fémorale n'est pas loin, et si le wendigo l'avait touchée, bye bye Sammy.

\- Putain! j'aimerais bien t'y voir! Et puis, décidément, t'es qui pour critiquer? Parce que si c'est pour se faire insulter, j'aurais mieux fait d'aller ailleurs!

\- T'as raison, je suis personne, et j'ai pas demandé à ce que vous débarquiez pour foutre du sang partout.

\- Bobby nous a dit de venir ici, il aurait pu me prévenir que j'allais tomber sur une emmerdeuse.

\- C'est vrai que c'est étonnant, Bobby est tellement bavard d'habitude… "

Le ton était d'une ironie mordante, et Dean releva un sourcil.

\- "Il dit ce qu'i dire, c'est tout.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit justement ce cher Bobby quand il vous a proposé de passer me voir?

\- Heu… il a dit "si vous êtes blessés, allez là-bas et on vous soignera, à défaut d'autre chose".

\- Je me disais aussi, il n'a pas changé…

\- Et il voulait dire quoi par là?

\- Longue histoire, vieux désaccord, et tu connais Bobby quand il désapprouve quelque chose.

\- Il te le dit en face et t'engueule jusqu'à te faire changer d'avis?"

Elle eut un bref rire et un grand sourire sous le masque et le gratifia d'un regard brillant. Et Dean sentit l'atmosphère, très tendue jusque-là, se relâcher d'un coup.

\- "Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, sauf que là, il est tombé sur plus têtu que lui.

\- Ça existe ça?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps donc?

\- C'était un vieil ami de mon père, le genre à s'engueuler tout le temps et à finir par se taper dans le dos après beaucoup de bières. Ils ont chassés ensemble quelques fois.

\- Ton père était chasseur?

\- Oui… il est mort il y a quatre ans, tué par un monstre quelconque, dans la cave d'une baraque pourrie au fond de nulle part.

\- Désolé…"

Visiblement, l'événement était encore douloureux et il vit le regard, si lumineux quelques minutes auparavant, se ternir et se fixer sur le mouvement des doigts qui recousaient toujours les plaies.

\- "Il n'aurait jamais dû y aller seul, c'était idiot et il le savait.

\- Et toi alors, tu es une chasseuse?

\- Non, je suis médecin. Enfin…

\- Enfin quoi?

\- Longue histoire ça aussi, et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler là tout de suite."

Il y avait de la douleur dans le ton, et Dean comprit que la conversation sur le sujet n'irait pas plus loin ce jour-là.

\- "Comme tu veux, après tout, là, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que tu saches soigner mon frère."


	3. Chapter 3

La plus méchante coupure était maintenant refermée bien proprement, et elle s'attaquait déjà à la voisine. Les gestes étaient toujours vifs, précis, et Dean senti que s'il restait des zones d'ombre dans cette histoire et que Bobby avait quelque chose contre cette femme, pour ce qui était des soins, on pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Comme en attestait aussi d'ailleurs l'équipement dernier cri de la chambre dont elle savait manifestement se servir.

\- "Bon, vu que tu en as encore visiblement pour un moment, je pourrais peut-être…

\- Il y a une chambre juste à côté, avec une salle de bains si tu veux prendre une douche, dit-elle en lorgnant sur son t-shirt imbibé du sang de son frère. La cuisine est en face en sortant d'ici, tu peux te servir comme tu veux dans le frigo ou dans les placards si tu as faim.

\- Merci."

Il se leva et après un dernier regard sur Sam, qui faisait décidément très jeune endormi comme ça, il sorti.

Suivant les instructions de son hôtesse, il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte voisine et découvrit une grande chambre, avec un immense lit et un canapé qui était probablement convertible. La porte au fond devait donner sur la salle de bain. Il fit demi-tour et traversa le grand hall, passant devant un escalier de bonne dimension qui donnait sur une galerie au premier. Du coup, la pièce était vraiment haute de plafond et une petite verrière centrale éclairait le tout. Une double porte, grande ouverte, lui faisait face et derrière se trouvait une immense cuisine, claire et chaleureuse, le genre faite pour accueillir une famille nombreuse. Pourtant, Emily n'avait mentionné personne d'autre, est-ce que vraiment elle habitait seule dans cette grande baraque?

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le frigo et sourit quand il vit qu'il contenait effectivement plusieurs bouteilles de bières bien fraîches. Il en ouvrit une avec un soupir de contentement et s'appuya contre le plan de travail pour la déguster. Son regard tomba alors sur un plat plein de cookies, et il ne put résister à l'envie d'en prendre un. Il croqua dedans avec délice et senti une partie de la tension des dernières heures comme s'écouler hors de lui. Il se sentait étrangement bien dans cette maison. Bien sûr, il ne savait rien de celle qui les accueillait, mais elle leur avait ouvert sans poser de questions, s'occupait bien de Sam et savait ce qu'étais un Wendigo. Bon, il aurait pu se passer des critiques, mais du coup, c'était presque comme être chez Bobby, la présence réconfortante du vieux grognon et la crasse en moins. Lui qui avait appris toute sa vie à ne faire confiance qu'à la famille (ce qui incluait bien évidemment "oncle" Bobby), il se sentait bizarrement chez lui ici.

Il attrapa un second cookie, puis un troisième en finissant sa bière. La maison était calme, il entendait le tictac d'une grande horloge dans le hall et même le bip lointain du moniteur de Sam. Enfin, il posa la bouteille vide sur la table et sorti chercher leurs affaires dans la voiture. De toute façon, vu l'état de Sam, ils ne repartiraient pas aujourd'hui, et Emily lui avait indirectement proposé de les héberger en lui désignant la chambre, non?

Une fois douché, et débarrassé du sang du wendigo et de celui de son frère, il se sentit mieux. Il se rhabilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de soin pour voir comment allait Sam. Il passa la porte, pieds nus, sans faire de bruit, et cru entendre un murmure, comme si Emily racontait quelque chose à mi-voix à son frère endormi. Il avança encore un peu et cru saisir… un mot en latin? Non, il avait sûrement mal entendu. Il s'était néanmoins figé sous la surprise. Malgré tout, elle dut sentir sa présence et se tourna vers lui, le visage toujours à moitié dissimulé par le masque chirurgical. Ses yeux étaient clairs mais… est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ou avait-il vu un éclair de culpabilité quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés? Aussitôt, il regarda en direction de la tête de son frère, mais en dehors du fait qu'il dormait toujours, tout semblait normal et le moniteur cardiaque égrenait les pulsations régulières, sans un frémissement.

\- "Comment va Sam?" Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- "J'aurai bientôt fini, et il devrait se réveiller dans une petite heure normalement. Et toi? Toujours pas de mal de crâne ou de vertiges?

\- Ça va, juste un gros bleu sur le flanc et une bosse, c'est tout.

\- Si tu veux bien, je jetterai un œil tout à l'heure, histoire d'être sûr que tu ne t'es pas fracturé une côte.

\- Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour mettre les mains sur mon corps de rêve hein…"

Il fut gratifié d'un nouveau regard brillant et d'un sourire qui fit bouger le masque.

\- "Comment t'as deviné? Ton frère n'est plus en état, alors je me rabats sur ce qu'il reste.

\- Hé! Mais!"

Cette fois, elle éclata franchement de rire et il l'imita rapidement. Puis il retourna se percher sur son tabouret et voir où en était le travail de couture.

La cuisse était maintenant entièrement refermée et nettoyée, et sans les points qui se détachaient, noirs sur la peau blanche, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Les plaies semblaient saines et il fut rassuré par l'aspect des blessures. Ce n'était pas si moche finalement. Elle était en train de finir les derniers nœuds sur les blessures du flanc, et après avoir posé son aiguille, elle se mit à nettoyer le tout, éliminant les dernières traces de sang. Puis elle saisit une sorte de grosse seringue et commença à rincer le plus gros des coupures du bras avant de désinfecter le tout, comme elle l'avait fait avant pour les autres plaies. Enfin, elle reprit une aiguille et se remit à suturer, toujours en silence. Maintenant plus calme et plus détendu, il la regarda faire avec une sorte de fascination. Ça avait l'air si facile comme ça. Pourtant, il avait déjà recousu des blessures, et savait que ce n'était pas aussi évident que ça en avait l'air. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de lui dire :

\- "C'est pas la première fois que je vois quelqu'un recoudre des gens, mais tu fais vraiment du beau boulot, merci pour mon frère."

Nouveau sourire, accompagné d'un regard amusé.

\- "De rien, je te l'ai dit, je suis urgentiste, alors les sutures, je pourrais presque faire ça en dormant. Ceci dit, c'est vrai que même dans mon hôpital, j'étais la plus douée à ce jeu-là. Je gagnais systématiquement les concours de vitesse, sans perdre en qualité, j'ai même arrêté de participer pour laisser une chance aux autres. On m'a aussi proposé de m'orienter vers la chirurgie plastique à cause de ça à l'époque. Et j'avoue, j'ai hésité.

\- Toute une carrière à refaire des poitrines et à gagner des tas de fric, qu'est-ce qui t'as retenue?

\- Ça justement. J'ai fait médecine pour aider les gens, pas pour permettre à des papis pervers de payer des gros seins à leur nouvelle conquête. Et puis, j'aimais trop l'ambiance des urgences, la diversité des gens et des problèmes, l'infinie variété des motifs de consultation pour me retrouver à faire un boulot répétitifs entourée de gens uniquement préoccupés de leur apparence.

\- C'est sûr qu'abandonner le plaisir de passer deux heures à recoudre un inconnu qui se pointe chez toi sans prévenir, ça aurait été dommage."

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, et à nouveau, le regard sembla se figer par-dessus le masque, et elle rata même le nœud qu'elle était en train de faire, le recommençant d'un air las soudainement. Il sentit qu'il avait gaffé alors changea de sujet.

\- "Belle maison au fait, tu vis seule ici?

\- … Oui… "

Cette fois, les mains s'étaient carrément immobilisées et si les yeux était brillants, c'était parce qu'ils étaient en train de se remplir de larmes. Il la vit avaler sa salive avec difficultés et l'entendit respirer profondément, sûrement pour tenter de refouler son chagrin.

\- "Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner… "

La voix était encore étranglée, mais les mains se remirent en mouvement, même si le rythme s'était un peu ralenti. Il hésita, mais préféra ne pas tenter de relancer la conversation. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, alors il se voyait mal lui en demander plus pour l'instant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je voulais mettre les épisodes en lignes depuis ma tablette puisque j'étais à l'étranger (et donc sans mon ordi) mais impossible de me connecter. Et depuis mon téléphone impossible d'accéder à la mise en ligne des chapitres déjà prêts. Y'a encore quelques trucs que je ne comprends pas sur ce site ;). Donc, je rattrape le retard aujourd'hui._  
-

...

Le silence était un peu pesant, mais elle finit par achever les sutures et après un dernier nettoyage, attaqua les pansements. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam était aussi réparé que possible, il ne lui manquait plus que quelques jours de récupération et d'antidouleurs avant qu'ils ne puissent repartir en chasse ensemble. Elle enleva enfin son masque et le jeta à la poubelle, juste avant les gants qui subirent le même sort.

\- "Bon, maintenant qu'il est pansé, tu veux bien m'aider un peu, j'aimerais virer ce qu'il reste de ses habits et changer le draps sous lui, c'est plein de sang et de sérum phy, pas l'idéal pour une bonne nuit de sommeil." Dit-elle enfin.

\- "Ok, dis-moi quoi faire."

Elle réfléchit un instant puis attrapa les ciseaux que Dean avait utilisés plus tôt et en quelques coups précis, découpa le reste de la chemise et du pantalon de Sam, avant de lui enlever chaussures et chaussettes et de les poser plus loin. Puis, s'assurant rapidement que les restes de tissus n'allaient pas coller au corps du jeune homme après, elle dit à son grand frère :

\- "Bon, on va rapprocher le lit d'à côté et mettre Sam dedans."

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle éloigna les deux lit du mur, déplaça le pied de perfusion et prépara le terrain.

\- "Prends le par les épaules et fait gaffe à sa perf, on va le faire glisser simplement."

Après quelques grognement et malgré la position peu pratique, Sam fut très vite installé dans un lit tout propre et Emily pris un drap et une couverture dans une armoire dont elle le recouvrit en un tournemain. Ensuite, elle vérifia la perf, les moniteurs et lui souleva les paupières pour vérifier que ses pupilles soient réactives. Satisfaite, elle se tourna alors vers Dean, qui la regardait faire sans un mot.

\- "À nous deux maintenant, je vois bien que ça à l'air d'aller, mais j'aimerais quand même vérifier ton bleu au côté, assied toi sur le brancard derrière toi, tu veux bien?

\- Arrête, ça va, je me sens bien et…

\- C'est moi le toubib et ça prendra une minute, alors ne fait pas ta chochotte et assieds-toi!"

Il s'exécuta en grommelant et avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire un mouvement, il se retrouva avec une lumière vive dans les yeux.

\- "Arrête avec ça, je te dis que ça va.

\- Tellement bien que tu as la pupille droite légèrement dilatée et… "

Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur son crâne et il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur quand elle toucha la grosse bosse qu'il avait à l'arrière de la tête. Elle en explora les contours avec doigté, mais ça faisait mal quand même et il ne manqua pas de le lui faire savoir.

\- "Tsss, douillet va, ça supporte les bagarres avec des monstres, mais ça piaille dès qu'on touche à ses bobos.

\- Aïe!

\- Bon, pas de fracture du crâne, je m'en doutais, t'as la tête dure, décidément. Lève ton t-shirt maintenant tu veux?

\- Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez enfin!"

Mais il souleva d'un geste le vêtement, et elle vit l'énorme bleu qui lui couvrait tout le flanc. Ça devait lui faire un mal de chien, le pauvre. Il sentit ses mains, étonnamment douces et chaudes parcourir ses contusions, et même s'il sursauta une ou deux fois alors qu'elle appuyait un peu plus fort sur l'un ou l'autre point sensible, il trouva le tout pas si déplaisant. Elle travaillait avec assurance et portait un parfum frais très agréable. Et même si elle n'était pas vraiment son genre, il y avait chez elle une évidence simple qui rendait somme toute le contact plutôt apaisant. Quelque part entre la tendresse d'une mère, la douceur d'une amante et le toucher précis d'un médecin bienveillant qui prend soin de vous.

\- "Rien de cassé, on dirait que tu n'as pas que la tête dure, t'as un squelette en adamantium ou quoi?

\- Pas que je sache, mais ce serait bien pratique des fois, soupira-t-il.

\- Ouais, imagine, tu pourrais chasser le vampire rien qu'avec tes griffes. Sans parler du facteur de guérison qui t'éviterait les gros bleus."

Elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire en disant ça, et il remit en place son t-shirt.

\- "Est-ce que tu veux des antidouleurs, ou ça va pour le moment?

\- T'as quelque chose pour les maux de tête?

\- Évidemment, c'te question."

Elle se tourna vers un des placards qui occupaient tous le mur du fond et presque sans regarder en sorti une boîte blanche pleine de cachets.

\- "Tiens, prends-en deux maintenant et un avant de te coucher, mais pas plus, c'est assez costaud d'accord?

\- Ok toubib, c'est toi le chef!"

Ça la fit sourire à nouveau et il décida qu'il aimait ce sourire. Mais déjà, elle lui tournait le dos et commença à ranger le plateau qu'elle avait utilisé avant, puis elle défit le lit, roula les draps en boule et sortit de la pièce avec la boule sous le bras.

\- "Je pose ça à la buanderie et je reviens. Tu peux surveiller ton frère une minute s'il te plait?

\- Pas de problème."

Il reprit le tabouret et s'installa au chevet de Sam, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais qui avait nettement repris des couleurs depuis tout à l'heure. Dean remarqua une nouvelle poche sur la potence, et compris que son frère avait eu carrément besoin d'une transfusion, il frissonna rétrospectivement, si elle n'avait pas pu les aider…

Il leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, mais ce n'était qu'Emily, qui trainait de quoi nettoyer le sol. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de la quantité de sang qu'il y avait par terre, à côté du lit où elle avait recousu Sam. Elle surprit son regard et ses sourcils levés et lui dit :

\- "Ça a l'air d'un sol d'abattoir un jour de boulot, je sais, mais en fait, c'est très dilué, j'ai utilisé par mal de physio pour nettoyer ton frère, et le sang colore l'eau même en petite quantité.

\- J'ai vu que tu lui fais une transfusion quand même.

\- Oui, sa pression artérielle était très basse malgré la perf. Et puis, il se remettra plus vite comme ça.

\- Merci…

\- De rien, je suis toujours contente de pouvoir aider les beaux jeunes hommes qu'on dépose à ma porte."

Nouveau sourire en coin, il lui sourit en retour.

Le sol fut bientôt propre et les instruments installés dans l'autoclave, elle le lancerait plus tard, ça faisait du bruit et pour l'instant, Sam avait besoin de calme. Donnant un dernier coup de désinfectant sur la table en inox, elle interrompit la rêverie de Dean :

\- "Ton frère ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, je vais aller me chercher à boire, tu veux quelque chose?

\- Une bière, volontiers.

\- Et une bière pour le jeune homme, une!"

Elle s'éclipsa et laissa les deux frères en tête à tête. Une fois à la cuisine, elle lança la bouilloire électrique, prépara le nécessaire pour une grande tasse de thé et s'assit à la table en soupirant. La journée ne s'était pas exactement déroulée comme prévu, mais elle se sentait bien, utile, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et si ce n'était pas les premiers chasseurs à passer sa porte en mettant du sang partout, ces deux-là… ils avaient un truc en plus. Même sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient assez beau l'un et l'autre pour provoquer une émeute dans une réunion de jeunes filles en fleurs. Elle eut un nouveau soupir, elle connaissait bien les hommes comme eux, toujours sur la route, la plus jolie fille du coin juste en claquant des doigts, pas vraiment le genre à s'attacher à quelqu'un comme elle, souris grise déjà vieillie enfermée dans une grande maison vide. Tant pis, il restait toujours le plaisir des yeux.

Une grande tasse de thé bien sucré dans une main, une bière fraîche dans l'autre, elle retourna voir son patient.

Qui l'accueillit d'un air incertain, les yeux encore un peu vitreux.

\- "Hello, il parait que tu m'as réparé? Merci." Dit Sam d'une voix hésitante.

\- "Salut Sam, contente de voir que ça a l'air d'aller. Comment tu te sens?

\- Pâteux…

\- C'est les anesthésiques, désolée. Tu as mal?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Tu peux bouger les orteils pour voir?"

Il grimaça mais bougea les deux pieds, puis la main.

\- "Pas de vertiges ou de vision double? De sensations de fourmis dans les membres?

\- Heu, non, ça va, embrumé, c'est tout.

\- Si jamais tu as mal, n'hésites pas, j'ai toute la morphine qu'il faut, alors pas besoin de jouer les héros, souffrir n'a jamais fait guérir personne plus vite, ok?

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, dernières questions : tu as soif? Faim?

\- Heu… un peu des deux."

Déjà, elle se dirigeait vers le coin de la pièce muni d'un évier et en revint rapidement avec un grand verre d'eau qu'elle passa à Sam qui réussit à le boire sans même en renverser.

\- "Et toi Dean? Faim?

\- Ben… ouais, un peu.

\- Ok, alors bouillon de poule pour Sam et tourte à la viande pour toi Dean, ça vous va?

-Super!" Répondirent les deux frères de concert.

\- "Bon, je vais aller préparer tout ça, mais avant, maintenant que vous êtes réveillés tous les deux, je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes les bienvenus ici, aujourd'hui, demain et quand vous voulez, d'accord?

\- D'acc doc, merci lui dit Dean avec un sourire."

Elle sortit, sa tasse de thé dans les mains.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Sam demanda à son frère:

\- "Bon, raconte, j'étais dans les vapes, c'est qui elle en fait?

\- Elle s'appelle Emily, elle est médecin urgentiste, son père était chasseur et connaissait bien Bobby.

\- Et?

\- Elle recoud les plaies plus vite que son ombre et elle s'est bien occupée de toi.

\- Et?

\- Ben… pour l'instant c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais.

\- Tu lui fais confiance?

\- C'est bizarre mais… oui

\- T'es sur de ça? je veux dire, on ne la connaît pas.

\- Nous non, mais Bobby oui, et il ne nous aurait pas envoyé chez elle s'il ne pensait pas qu'on peut se fier à elle.

\- T'as raison mais…

\- Mais quoi?

\- Je sais pas, y'a quelque chose d'étrange ici, je me sens mal à l'aise.

\- Tu viens d'être salement blessé et tu te réveilles tout juste d'une anesthésie Sam.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Écoutes, je suis sûre que ça ira mieux demain et que tu pourras te rendre compte par toi-même qu'on a rien à craindre d'Emily.

\- Ouais, j'espère…"


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant ce temps, elle s'affairait en cuisine. Elle aimait bien faire à manger, ça la détendait toujours, alors que la médecine la stimulait. Elle chantonnait donc comme à son habitude en préparant les choses dont elle avait besoin. Elle mettait la dernière main à la tourte quand Dean arriva et s'assit à sa table après avoir pris une nouvelle bière dans le frigo.

\- "Comment va Sam?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- "Ça va, il somnolait quand je suis sorti de la chambre.

\- Tu me donneras un coup de main tout à l'heure? j'aimerais mettre mon fauteuil dans la chambre. Quitte à veiller, autant le faire confortablement.

\- Veiller? Pourquoi faire, il va bien.

\- Parce qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il était en choc hypovolémique tout à l'heure, et que je préfère le surveiller plutôt que d'avoir une mauvaise surprise demain matin.

\- En choc quoi?

\- Pas assez de liquide, pas assez de pression dans les artères, le cœur rame pour faire tourner le bouzin et il y a quelques complications pas cool possibles dans les heures qui suivent.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Dean, à l'hôpital, on aurait pas quelqu'un dans sa chambre pour le surveiller, c'est vrai, mais là, je n'ai pas non plus les alarmes qu'on aurait là-bas et ma chambre est trop loin pour que j'entende le moniteur en cas de problème.

\- Oh…

\- Et puis, ce ne sera pas ma première nuit de garde, j'ai l'habitude, t'en fais pas.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean, tu n'as pas confiance en moi? Tu as peur que je lui fasse du mal?

\- Non mais…

\- Écoute, je sais qu'on se connaît peu et je comprends que vu ton boulot, tu ne fasses pas confiance à grand monde. Donc, si tu veux, je peux refaire le deuxième lit pour que tu dormes à côté de ton frère. Mais je prendrai quand même ma garde, que tu le veuille ou non.

\- C'est juste que…

\- Quoi?

\- Sam…

\- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup hein…

\- Il te connaît encore moins que moi.

\- Et du coup, il ne me fait pas confiance.

\- Ben… il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien ici…"

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda pourquoi grand dieu il lui racontait tout ça. Il se confiait à elle beaucoup trop facilement, ok, elle avait recousu son frangin, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre à poil, figurativement, devant elle comme ça.

\- "Je suis désolée que ton frère ne se sente pas à l'aise, j'espère que ça passera, mais en attendant, je ferai mon boulot de toubib jusqu'au bout, alors si tu peux m'aider à le convaincre que je ne vous ferais jamais de mal, ce serait cool."

Dean baissa la tête et murmura juste un "je vais essayer" qui mit fin une fois de plus à la conversation. Il resta assis à la table, et la regarda s'affairer, remarquant que si elle était douée pour recoudre une plaie, elle savait également désosser un poulet en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il se sentait bizarre dans cette cuisine. Un peu comme un gamin qui regarde sa mère préparer le repas, confiant dans le fait que ce sera bon et que tout se passera bien. Alors que pourtant, vu son enfance, l'habitude était plutôt à la bouffe industrielle dans un motel miteux qu'aux petits plats maison autour d'une grande table familiale. Oui, décidément, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ici.

Après quelques minutes à ressasser cette sensation, il eut un coup au cœur en réalisant tout à coup qu'il devait lui-même être passablement tordu pour se méfier instinctivement parce qu'il se sentait bien quelque part. Comme si c'était normal de ne jamais se sentir vraiment à sa place, jamais vraiment détendu. Un peu gêné par ce constat, il se leva et grommela un "je vais aller voir si Sam va bien" avant de sortir dans ce qui ressemblait surtout à une fuite.

Elle n'avait pas bougé quand Dean était sorti et n'avait rien dit. Elle continua mécaniquement à préparer la soupe, mais l'impression de détente s'était envolée. C'était évident qu'elle aimait bien les deux frères, mais sentir leurs réticences et leur méfiance n'était pas agréable. Merde, après tout, c'est eux qui avaient débarqué sans prévenir, et elle était chez elle, elle ne devrait pas avoir besoin de marcher sur des œufs comme ça.

Sauf que… sauf que si des sutures, ça rapproche (dans plein de sens du terme), si elle regardait les choses en face, ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Certes, elle connaissait leur père, mais finalement pas très bien, et même si Dean lui ressemblait beaucoup dans le côté bourru, ils n'étaient pas leur père non plus. Et puis surtout… elle comprenait leur méfiance, même si elle avait du mal à s'y faire, elle savait que c'était eux qui avaient raison, et elle qui avait tort. Dans un monde pareil, la prudence était une vertu, et la méfiance une qualité plus qu'un défaut. Sauf que… elle détestait l'idée de devoir vivre dans la méfiance perpétuelle. Elle avait beau savoir que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, elle n'en détestait pas moins les mensonges obligatoires pour arrondir les angles… ou éviter les catastrophes.

En soupirant, elle ouvrit un placard, sélectionna trois flacons et ajouta un peu de ce qu'ils contenaient à ses plats. Puis, laissant cuire le tout, elle passa par la chambre de Sam, les prévint qu'elle serait dans son bureau, première pièce en haut de l'escalier, et que le repas serait bientôt prêt. Et elle retourna à la revue d'articles sur laquelle elle travaillait quand ils avaient sonné à sa porte. Enfin, elle essaya au moins, mais sans grand succès vu tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean somnolait à moitié et Sam dormait carrément quand elle franchit à nouveau le seuil de la salle de soin, un grand plateau chargé dans les mains. L'ainé sursauta et se réveilla tout à fait au bruit qu'elle fit en posant le tout sur une table. Elle se tourna vers lui et par reflexe quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais avec une pointe de tristesse qu'il n'y avait pas vue avant.

\- "Je vois que tu es réveillé. Le repas est prêt, et comme Sam ferait bien de rester couché encore un peu, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait tous manger ici.

\- Bonne idée, merci.

\- Réveille ton frère, je vais chercher le reste."

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis tous les trois devant des assiettes bien remplies qui sentaient merveilleusement bon. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, et elle vit qu'ils hésitaient visiblement à manger. La méfiance, encore… Alors sans plus de commentaire, elle piqua un bout de la tourte de Dean et un peu de la soupe de Sam et les avala, le regard chargé d'ironie. Puis, retournant à son assiette, elle commença tranquillement à manger. Dean soupira, regarda une fois de plus son frère et, sans avoir encore touché à quoi que ce soit, osa un :

\- "Désolé, l'habitude…

\- C'est rien, je comprends, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais recousu Sam si c'était pour vous empoissonner après."

Cette fois, ce fut Sam qui prit la parole :

\- "Pardon d'être prudent, mais c'est ce qui nous a permis de rester en vie jusqu'ici, alors…"

Le ton était sec, et rendait le tout presque insultant. Elle entendit Dean ravaler son air et regarder son frère d'un air un peu choqué. Le gentil Sam, celui qui s'enflammait pour toutes les justes causes et marchait à l'empathie avec n'importe qui? Y'avait vraiment un truc qui ne tournait pas rond.

Elle regarda le cadet d'un air plus surpris que vexé et soutint son regard un moment. Sam la vit étrécir un tout petit peu les yeux, le regard se fit plus pénétrant, comme si elle voyait à travers lui, et le combat de pupilles s'acheva par un minuscule hochement de tête de Emily, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose tout à coup. Décidément, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- "Sam, je suis désolée que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, mais je ne peux que te promettre que jamais je ne vous ferai de mal à toi et à ton frère. Ne serait-ce que parce que je n'ai pas envie que Bobby et votre père se pointent en cœur pour me mettre une fessée déculottée si je touchais à un seul de vos cheveux."

Dean intervint immédiatement à la mention de John.

\- "Tu connais notre père?

\- Oui, je l'ai rencontré deux ou trois fois ces trois dernières années. La plupart du temps, il venait pour se faire soigner, mais la dernière fois, il est juste passé prendre un café parce qu'il passait dans le coin. Et pour voir ma mère…

\- Ta mère?"

A nouveau, les yeux gris se remplirent de larmes, dont une cette fois coula sur sa joue.

\- "Elle est morte il y a six mois, cancer… Et j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire."

Les deux frangins la regardèrent avec compassion cette fois. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce genre de perte, c'était bien eux après tout.

\- "Mais bon, assez parlé de tout ça, on ferait mieux de manger pendant que c'est chaud!"

L'air de rien, la conversation glissa sur des sujets moins difficiles, comme les résultats de la dernière saison de base-ball (il y avait une bonne équipe dans la ville voisine) ou les dernières nouvelles de la météo. Et puis, ils se lancèrent dans un long débat sur les changements de cap de l'industrie hollywoodienne, Dean défendant les films d'époque, Sam et Emily unis temporairement dans le soutien des nouvelles façons de raconter les histoires. Ils passèrent un agréable moment, comme on en vit en bonne compagnie et en mangeant bien. Mais la conversation finit par se calmer, faute d'arguments nouveaux de part et d'autre et le silence retomba, plus léger que les précédents, presque complice.

Emily se leva alors, rassembla la vaisselle et emporta le tout à la cuisine pour ranger les reliefs du repas.

\- "Alors Sam, toujours mal à l'aise avec elle?" Demanda Dean.

\- "Je sais pas, une partie de moi la trouve super et ne demande qu'à lui faire confiance, mais…" Lui répondit son frère.

\- "Mais quoi?

\- C'est vraiment difficile à dire, je rigole avec elle et tout à coup, quand je la regarde, je sens une colère et une douleur qui me serre la poitrine monter en moi. Et puis ça passe, et je vois juste une chouette personne, qui nous accueille et nous traite comme des rois.

\- Dieu, cette tourte à la viande…

\- Oui, et la soupe était succulente aussi

\- Je me demande s'il y a un dessert…

\- Dean!

\- Quoi? T'as pas goûté ses cookies, sinon tu aurais envie de savoir si elle fait de la pâtisserie aussi.

\- Bon sang Dean, on est où là, chez la sorcière d'Ansel et Gretel ou quoi?!

\- C'est gentil pour mes talents de cuisinière, mais j'espère que je ne ressemble pas trop à la vieille femme bossue et aigrie du conte quand même." Ajouta Emily.

C'était dit avec le sourire, mais pas mal d'ironie. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendue revenir et ils baissèrent la tête, comme deux gamins pris en faute qu'ils étaient.

\- "Bon les garçons, comme Sam à l'air plus en forme que je ne pouvais l'espérer tout à l'heure, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de veille finalement. À une condition tout de même.

\- Laquelle?" Demanda l'aîné.

\- "Dean, ça ne t'ennuie pas de dormir ici? Je sais que le bip du moniteur est agaçant, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser Sam tout seul pour cette nuit. Même si je suis à peu près certaine que ce n'est que pure paranoïa de ma part, j'ai appris à respecter les avertissements de mes tripes à l'hôpital.

\- Bien sûr que je peux dormir ici, aucun problème.

\- Bon, je vais te refaire le lit alors, je reviens."

Elle sortit une fois de plus, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard interrogatif à son frère.

\- "Elle voulait dire quoi par-là?

\- Ben elle pensait te veiller toute la nuit parce que vu ton état de tout à l'heure, elle craignait qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose pendant ton sommeil.

\- Oh."

Il eut l'air soulagé du coup de savoir que ça ne se ferait pas, la perspective d'avoir cette femme à côté de lui toute la nuit, à manigancer dieu savait quoi lui collait un frisson désagréable.

Mais elle revenait déjà, les bras chargés de draps propres. Le lit fut fait en quelques instants, et elle indiqua ensuite aux deux frères quels étaient les signes qui devaient les alerter, et quand ils devaient l'appeler impérativement. Elle redonna un peu de morphine et un somnifère léger à Sam pour l'aider à passer une bonne nuit et enfin, elle indiqua à Dean où trouver sa chambre, lui dit de vérifier dans le bureau si jamais, parce qu'elle avait une tendance à bosser très tard, et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de se retirer.

Les deux frères se préparèrent alors pour la nuit, et après cette journée riche en rebondissement, s'endormirent assez rapidement, lourdement pour Sam, l'oreille aux aguets pour Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Il faisait nuit noire et on entendait que le bip insistant du moniteur quand Dean ouvrit un œil tout à coup. Il y avait quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un! Il glissa immédiatement la main sous son oreiller, à la recherche de son Beretta. Mais au moment où il allait le sortir et braquer la silhouette penchée sur son frère, celle-ci tourna la tête et dans la faible lumière de l'écran, il reconnut le profil d'Emily. Il se figea aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réveillé? Pourquoi elle se faufilait comme ça dans la chambre pendant leur sommeil? Aucune alarme n'avait sonné, et dans le calme de la chambre, il entendait même le léger ronflement régulier de Sam, alors quoi?

Elle resta plantée encore quelques instants au bord du lit, puis fit un drôle de geste au-dessus de son frère, avant de lui caresser doucement la joue. La respiration de Sam changea, et le ronflement se fit un peu plus fort et plus lent, comme s'il s'était endormi plus profondément. Alors, sur la pointe des pieds et sans un regard vers le lit de Dean, elle reparti.

Après cette drôle de scène, il n'arriva pas à retrouver le sommeil, écoutant encore et encore le bip régulier du moniteur et la respiration profonde de son frère pour se rassurer. Il aurait dû se lever. Réveiller Sam, vérifier qu'il allait bien. Voire même l'embarquer dans la voiture et se tirer d'ici peut-être. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Au fond de lui, il sentait que si tout ça était bizarre, il ne risquait pourtant rien, et Sam non plus. Finalement, il réussit plus ou moins à se persuader qu'elle n'avait fait que venir voir son patient, un contrôle de plus, et il se rendormit.

Une odeur de café chaud et de gaufres le tira du sommeil. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et il brillait d'un éclat bienvenu à travers la fenêtre. Un coup d'œil au lit de Sam le tranquillisa tout de suite, son frère dormait encore, les cheveux en bataille mais le teint frais, surtout par rapport à la veille. Dean se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains de la chambre d'à côté. Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte de la cuisine, les yeux brillants à la vue de la table bien garnie, avec même, oh joie, une tarte posée bien en évidence.

\- "Dean! Bien dormi?"

Emily se tenait près du frigo, en train de fouiller dedans.

\- "Comme un loir, et toi?

\- Pas assez, mais du coup, j'ai eu le temps de faire de la pâtisserie et même des gaufres ce matin. J'espère que ce n'est pas le bruit qui t'as réveillé d'ailleurs, j'ai essayé d'être discrète.

\- Non, plutôt l'odeur du café en fait.

\- Ah, j'avais deviné juste, comme tous les chasseurs, tu aimes le café alors?

\- Oui, pas toi?

\- Je suis plus thé, un reste de mes origines anglaises je suppose.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

\- Ouais, on me l'a souvent dit à l'hôpital. C'est tellement la patrie du café là-bas que je passais pour une extra-terrestre."

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais fit le signe des visiteurs en la regardant avec un sourire en coin, et elle lui tira la langue en réponse, amusée.

\- "Bon, comme tu es levé et que le petit déjeuner est prêt, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller réveiller ton frère. Vu que la nuit s'est apparemment bien passée, je devrais pouvoir le débrancher, et j'espère qu'il pourra se joindre à nous.

\- Cool, enfin une bonne nouvelle!

\- Vas-y, je dois surveiller les dernières gaufres, je vous rejoins dans un instant."

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et parti voir Sam, hésitant entre un réveil sympa et une petite blague comme ils en faisaient souvent, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cette matinée. Mais arrivée au pied du lit, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder dormir un moment. Il retrouvait vraiment son Sammy à cet instant. Pas le chasseur, dangereux, contestataire, en colère contre beaucoup de choses, méfiant ou triste. Juste son adorable petit frère, celui qui se tournait toujours vers lui durant leur enfance et qui était capable de le faire se sentir fort en un seul sourire. Alors plutôt que de lui balancer un verre d'eau à la figure comme il l'envisageait, il se contenta de remonter le lit et de lui secouer doucement l'épaule.

\- "Sammy? Allez, réveille-toi mon vieux, c'est l'heure du petit déj.

\- Dean?

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- … bien. En fait, je me sens en pleine forme.

\- Contente de l'entendre Sam." Dit Emily.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la chambre et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- "Laisse-moi changer tes pansements pour vérifier l'état des plaies, et si tout va bien, comme tes constantes sont impecs, je t'enlèverai la perf et tu pourras venir déjeuner à table si ça te dit.

\- Volontiers, j'en ai marre d'être cloué au lit.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu faisais exprès de te prélasser comme ça pour nous voir courir à chacun de tes désirs, tsss." Ajouta Dean d'un ton de reproches.

Sam lança un regard faussement agacé à son grand frère qui, fier de sa blague nulle, souriait d'un air idiot. Emily enfilait déjà des gants et soulevait le drap pour commencer à décoller délicatement le premier pansement. En voyant les balafres cousues de noir sur sa cuisse, le jeune homme pâlit en réalisant la gravité de ses blessures. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment l'étendue des dégâts depuis qu'il avait senti les griffes du Wendigo s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il ravala son air et avala péniblement sa salive.

\- "T'inquiète Sam, c'est plus impressionnant que vraiment grave. En dehors de la perte de sang, ce ne sont que des coupures, étonnamment propres même si on excepte le fait que le monstre ne s'était sûrement pas curé les ongles depuis longtemps." Lui expliqua la jeune femme.

\- "Si tu le dis…

\- Oui, le seul hic, c'est que j'ai dû recoudre les muscles aussi, donc tu risques d'avoir mal en bougeant pendant quelques temps. Et surtout, interdit de courir pendant en tout cas deux semaines, sinon tu risques une vilaine déchirure en sous-cutanée, pigé!

\- Oui doc.

\- Pigé, je le surveillerai, promis." Dit Dean.

Il ajouta à sa phrase un long regard d'avertissement à son frère, qui lui adressa une moue agacée en retour. Toujours à le surprotéger celui-là, il n'avait plus huit ans bon sang, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Une fois les plaies vérifiées et les pansements refaits, elle tourna autour du lit et un instant plus tard, il ne restait de l'aiguille de la perfusion qu'un tout petit sparadrap. Puis le bip insistant s'éteignit juste avant qu'elle ne lui enlève les électrodes.

\- "Bon, Sam, vas-y doucement, mais essaye de te lever pour voir."

Elle fit un geste en direction de Dean, qui alla rapidement se placer de manière à pouvoir soutenir son frère en cas de pépin. Celui-ci se mit debout, un peu chancelant, mais trouva vite un équilibre, légèrement penché du côté sain quand même. Il grimaça, sentant les tissus tirer désagréablement, mais il était content d'être sur ses deux pieds.

\- "Impec. Sam, je te laisse t'habiller, je vous attends dans la cuisine."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean le materna tout le long du chemin d'abord vers la salle-de-bains, puis vers la cuisine, et même si ça lui faisait plaisir que son frère veille sur lui, ça pourrait devenir très vite agaçant de se faire traiter comme une petite chose fragile à ce point. Du coup, il préféra se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, et découvrit, comme son frère la veille, la grande maison qui les abritait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis les trois autour de la table, à se régaler de gaufres encore tièdes, de tarte et de café bien fort (ou de thé, pour celles qui préfèrent) dans une ambiance joyeuse et bonne enfant. Et si Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir encore une touche de malaise, une bonne partie de son appréhension de la veille semblait s'être envolée, à son grand soulagement. Dean et Emily plaisantaient sur la crème fouettée et le sirop d'érable à grand coup de sous-entendus douteux et tous les trois avaient déjà éclaté de rire une fois ou deux suite à une blague particulièrement nulle ou corsée. Un petit déjeuner de rêve pour deux enfants perdus comme eux en quelque sorte. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être même un peu déçu quand leur hôtesse se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Une fois le reste des victuailles rangées, elle se rassit et, chauffant ses mains autour de sa tasse à moitié vide, elle lança la discussion sur un thème plus sérieux.

\- "Bon, alors les garçons, maintenant que Sam est à peu près retapé et tient en tout cas debout, c'est quoi votre programme?"

Ils échangèrent un regard, mais comme souvent, c'est Dean qui prit en main la conversation :

\- "Pour l'instant, notre but, c'est de retrouver notre père, mais on a pas tellement d'indice sur l'endroit où il se cache.

\- Oh? Et le Wendigo du coup?

\- Disons qu'on s'occupe en attendant d'avoir une nouvelle piste.

\- Je vois, vous êtes entre deux jobs quoi.

\- Oui.

\- Et là, c'est quoi le prochain?

\- Aucune idée, soit on recevra une info, soit on en dénichera un par nous-même.

\- Donc, ici ou ailleurs, ça ne fait pas de différence pour vous, c'est ça?

\- Oui, on peut le dire comme ça.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, vous êtes ici chez vous. J'ai une bonne connexion internet et quelques vieux grimoires si vous avez besoin de faire des recherches.

\- Merci mais on ne veut pas te déranger…

\- Me déranger? C'est la première fois depuis… "

Elle déglutit et ajouta, la voix un peu assourdie :

\- "La première fois en six mois que je me sens moins seule, alors ne parlez pas de dérangement."

Nouvel échange de regard entre les deux frères, désolé cette fois. Puis ce fut Sam qui reprit la parole.

\- "Tu parlais de connexion internet, tu crois que je pourrais brancher mon portable, j'aimerais bien voir les dernières nouvelles du monde.

\- Bien sûr, tu préfères retourner sur ton lit, ou t'installer au salon? Le canapé est confortable." Lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- "Va pour le salon, j'aurai moins l'impression d'être à l'hôpital.

\- Alors c'est la porte juste à ta droite en sortant."

Ils se levèrent, laissant Emily finir de nettoyer la cuisine et Dean en tête, allèrent ouvrir la porte donnant sur un immense salon qui parvenait pourtant à avoir l'air confortable et accueillant, malgré les dimensions de la pièce. Une grande cheminée, encadrée de deux baies vitrées donnant sur un parc, était surmontée du portrait d'un couple de deux beaux jeunes gens souriants. Constatant une certaine ressemblance entre l'homme et leur hôtesse, ainsi que voyant les grands yeux gris de la femme du tableau qui rappelaient terriblement ceux d'Emily, ils devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de feu le chasseur et de sa femme, les parents de leur toubib d'un jour. Mais délaissant la déco, Sam trouva une place confortable dans un des fauteuils assez grand pour loger même sa haute taille, les pieds posés sur un pouf et Dean alla lui chercher son ordinateur, histoire de lui épargner le déplacement. Une vraie petite infirmière dévouée ce Dean.

Quand la maitresse de maison entra dans le salon un moment plus tard, les deux frères étaient plongés dans leurs activités respectives, Sam sur son portable et Dean se régalant devant un film mis en valeur par la taille et la qualité de l'écran géant qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se demanda un instant comment le plus jeune arrivait à se concentrer dans ces conditions, mais décida que c'était sûrement une question d'habitude. Elle failli dire quelque chose, mais adressant juste un sourire à Sam qui avait levé le nez de son clavier, elle lui indiqua l'étage et reparti s'occuper de ses affaires.

Quand elle redescendit en fin d'après-midi, reposée et rafraîchie, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bougés, à ceci près que le film n'était évidemment plus le même et que Sam avait refermé son ordinateur, maintenant posé à côté de lui, et regardait la télévision avec son frère. Une des baies vitrées était ouverte et l'air doux et chaud de ce mois de juin bruissait paresseusement dans la pièce. Elle les observa un peu sans les déranger, s'attardant un instant sur leurs visages, détendus, et s'étonna de leurs différences malgré un air de famille indéniable dans leur façon de bouger et surtout, de rire. Des frangins quoi. Et elle retint un soupir d'envie, elle qui était enfant unique. Elle vit aussi plusieurs bières qui traînaient sur la table basse et songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle en rachète, elle avait beau elle-même ne pas en boire, avec ces deux-là à la maison, son petit stock pour les invités allait disparaître rapidement à ce rythme. Avec un sourire, elle se joignit à eux pour regarder la fin du film, puis leur proposa de profiter de la douceur du soir pour se faire un barbecue sur la terrasse. On aurait dit une vraie petite famille américaine moyenne.

Le lendemain, les deux frères commençaient déjà à tourner comme des lions en cage, Dean finissant par se décider à passer la journée à nettoyer de fond en comble son bébé qui avait été "souillée" par le sang de son frère et Sam ne cessant de soupirer en surfant d'un site à l'autre, coincé dans son fauteuil par ses blessures encore sensibles. A les voir ainsi, elle sentit que la parenthèse s'achèverait bientôt. Et en effet, le troisième matin, après le petit déjeuner, ce fut Dean qui se lança :

\- "Sam est tombé sur quelque chose hier soir, c'est à deux jours d'ici et…

\- Et vous voulez aller voir ça sur place.

\- C'est peut-être rien, mais vu d'ici, ça pourrait bien être une histoire de fantôme.

\- Ok, promettez-moi juste que Sam ne creusera pas la tombe s'il faut chercher des ossements, il risquerait de se faire péter des sutures."

Le plus jeune regarda son grand frère d'un air amusé et osa un :

\- "Tu vois, c'est pas ma faute si je peux pas, ordre du docteur.

\- Faignant va, comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui vais encore me taper tout le boulot alors.

\- Hé! Comme si je ne t'aidais jamais!

\- Toi? Tu te caches derrière moi dès qu'il y a un peu de grabuge et tu cries comme une fillette quand tu vois un monstre.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui a hurlé la dernière fois qu'on a croisé un fantôme parce qu'il..

\- Les garçons!"

Ils se tournèrent vers elle en même temps, et elle leur souris, amusée comme toujours par leurs chamailleries bon enfant.

\- "Sam, tu seras bon pour le service dans quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas. Tu cicatrises étonnamment vite, alors tu vas bientôt pouvoir courir à nouveau après des fantômes, vampires ou Wendigo tant que tu veux.

\- Cool, parce que là, j'ai l'impression de commencer à rouiller. Au fait, pour les points, comment ça se passe?

\- Pas de soucis, c'est des fils résorbables. Je n'ai rien d'autre, vu que je retape en général des chasseurs plus préoccupés par leur prochain travail que par la visite de contrôle dans les dix jours.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire oui.

\- Bon, ben les gars, le moment est venu de se dire au revoir je pense…"

Elle fut étrangement réconfortée par l'expression de regrets fugitive qui passa sur leurs visages à ce moment-là.

\- "Attendez-moi une seconde, j'ai juste un truc que je voudrais vous donner avant que vous partiez."

Elle fut vite de retour et leur tendit deux tous petits pendentifs qui avaient vaguement une forme d'étoile.

\- "Ma mère aimait bien les porte-bonheurs, et même si mon père et moi, on se moquait souvent d'elle à cause de ça, j'aimerais vous offrir ces deux-là. Vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligés de les porter mais… disons que c'est en souvenir de ces trois jours."

Ils la remercièrent, et lui demandèrent un lacet en cuir, pour le mettre en bracelet.

Une fois leurs affaires rassemblées, ils se dirent au revoir sur le seuil. Elle les serra tous les deux dans ses bras et leur fit promettre de revenir, avec ou sans plaies sanglantes, la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient dans le coin. Ils promirent, la gorge un brin serrée, et remontèrent dans l'impala, qui les attendaient sagement, nettoyée de frais, au pied des marches. Elle les regarda partir en retenant une larme et leur fit des grands signes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière la grille.


	9. Chapter 9

Quelques mois plus tard

Emily finissait de ranger les restes de son repas du soir quand la sonnette retenti. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant l'Impala noire qui se trouvait devant la grille. Elle activa tout de même l'interphone et lança joyeusement:

\- "Sam, Dean, quel plaisir de vous voir par ici.

\- Emily? Ouvre s'il te plait, Dean est blessé et je…

\- Fais vite alors, je vous attends!

\- On arrive."

Elle crût presque à une redite de leur première rencontre, sauf que cette fois, c'est Sam qui soutenait son frère, qui tremblait et tenait à peine sur ses jambes, en jurant tout bas. Elle remarqua que Sam n'utilisait pas son bras gauche et le vit grimacer quand il le bougea sans faire exprès. Mais pour l'instant, c'était l'état de Dean qui l'inquiétait. Il avait la chemise déchirée et tout le torse en sang. Elle se dépêcha d'aider Sam à le soutenir, et les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

\- "Hé ben les gars, je vous l'avait dit, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être en lambeaux pour passer dire bonjour hein.

\- On fait pas exprès, promis. En fait, on était même assez loin, mais on a eu quelques soucis avec les forces de l'ordre ces derniers temps alors on s'est dit… "expliqua Sam.

\- "Qu'ici personne ne vous poserait de questions sur l'origine de vos blessures et personne ne viendrait vous sortir du lit pour vous coller en cellule?

\- Quelque chose comme ça oui.

\- Et c'était quoi cette fois la bestiole?

\- Un loup garou…

\- Et de ce que je vois, il a bien failli réussir à arracher le cœur de Dean

\- C'est pas passé loin ouais."

La dernière phrase venait du blessé, qui grimaça en bougeant un peu dans le lit où ils l'avaient déjà étendu.

\- "Dean, contente de te savoir parmi nous, tu as mal ailleurs qu'à la poitrine?

\- …

\- Il s'est plaint de la tête sur le trajet." Répondit Sam à sa place.

\- "Cafteur." Grommela Dean.

Mais déjà, elle explorait son crâne du bout des doigts et les retira trempés de sang, l'air consternée d'avoir pu rater un truc pareil, elle perdait la main ou quoi?

\- "Ok, tu as une plaie ouverte du cuir chevelu et tu pisses le sang. Il va falloir que je vérifie si tu n'as rien de cassé et ça risque d'être désagréable vu que je n'ai pas d'appareil radio ici, alors désolée Dean, serre les dents, je vais faire vite."

Elle le fit mettre en position assise, soutenu par Sam, passa derrière lui et explora la plaie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'était assez moche, avec un lambeau qui laissait voir l'os à nu derrière, mais heureusement, il avait décidément la tête dure. Par contre, en vérifiant ses pupilles un instant plus tard, elle vit quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas et lui fit passer quelques tests supplémentaires.

\- "Cette fois, c'est vraiment une commotion, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir un trop gros hématome, mais tu vas avoir sacrément mal au crâne. Et surtout, surtout, préviens-moi si tu as des nausées, des mouches devant les yeux ou quoi que ce soit qui te semble bizarre Dean, tu m'entends?

\- Ouais…

\- Je n'ose pas trop t'anesthésier vu qu'il faut que je puisse suivre ton état de conscience, alors je vais te recoudre sous locale, avec juste une dose de morphine minimale. Dis-moi si tu as vraiment trop mal, j'augmenterai un peu la dose si je peux, d'accord?

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, je tiendrai le coup.

\- Sam, je sais que tu ne pète pas la forme non plus, mais j'ai besoin que tu le surveilles et que tu le fasses parler ok?

\- Ok."

Il s'installa face à son frère, positionna son bras avec précaution et, soupirant un grand coup, commença à parler à Dean. Pendant ce temps, elle branchait celui-ci à une perf, en se disant que décidément, ça allait finir par devenir une habitude, mais il avait besoin d'antibios, et c'était le plus simple.

\- "Dean, tu m'entends?

\- Bien sûr crétin, je suis pas sourd…

\- Des insultes, tout de suite.

\- Je t'insulte si je veux, t'étais où d'ailleurs pendant que ce foutu truc enfonçait ses ongles dans mon torse hein?

\- Je suis désolé Dean, on avait dit qu'on se retrouvait au motel, mais tu n'étais pas là quand je suis revenu et…

\- Et t'as pas eu envie de me chercher!?

\- Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi, un bowling! Mais si tu m'avais dit où tu allais, ou laissé un mot, ou si tu répondais à ton putain de téléphone, j'aurais pu arriver plus vite!

\- Ouais, bien sûr, c'est ma faute si Monsieur m'a laissé en plan toute la journée pour aller draguer la première jupette qui passait par là.

\- Jeannie. N'est. Pas. La. Première. Jupette. Qui. Passait. Par. Là!

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Et puis, je n'étais pas qu'avec elle, je suis passé chez le shérif pour récupérer la liste d'adresses des suspects, comme on en avait parlé.

\- N'empêche, t'étais pas là et j'avais besoin de toi.

\- Donc, tu m'engueules quand je suis là et j'ai tort si je ne suis pas là, c'est ça?

\- Les garçons!"

Ils se turent tous les deux, surpris du ton d'Emily, agacé et impératif.

\- "Sam, je t'ai demandé de faire parler ton frère, pas de lancer une dispute.

\- Mais c'est lui qui… tenta de se justifier le plus jeune.

\- Suffit, Dean, raconte lui les derniers films que tu as vu tu veux bien, ça vous évitera de vous engueuler j'espère."

Elle finit de s'occuper de la tête de Dean avec le son monotone de sa voix qui s'embrouillait dans le scénario d'un film d'horreur quelconque, une histoire de St-Valentin qui tournait mal apparemment. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda comment les producteurs de films d'épouvante arrivaient à transformer même la fête des amoureux en truc terrifiant, puis elle réalisa que dans le fond, c'était assez logique, l'amour fait peur à plein de gens après tout.

Enfin, elle mit une dernière main à l'espèce de turban qui tenait en place le pansement et pu faire s'allonger son patient, pour de bon cette fois. Elle avait rapidement changé l'oreiller, encrouté de sang par la première tentative, et elle l'installa le plus confortablement possible.

Vu l'état de son torse, impossible par contre de lui poser un moniteur, elle n'avait tout simplement pas la place de coller les électrodes entre les griffures. La bestiole s'était vraiment acharnée apparemment, on aurait dit qu'elle avait cherché à faire souffrir plus qu'à manger.

\- "Fichtre, il t'as mis dans un sale état ce loup, il t'en voulait ou quoi?

\- Elle… "répondit Sam derrière elle.

\- "Oh… je comprends mieux alors."

Elle eut un sourire en coin, puis commença à explorer les plaies. L'une d'elle était assez méchante et une griffe avait même raclé une côte, mais heureusement, elle savait quoi faire pour le remettre sur pied.

\- "Sam, j'en ai pour un moment à recoudre ton frère, tu peux t'allonger maintenant si tu veux, je regarderai ton bras tout à l'heure.

\- Merci"

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder le cadet, il avait l'air à la fois fatigué et triste et la douleur se voyait aussi bien sur son visage que dans son attitude. Elle le vit s'asseoir puis se coucher sur le lit, et revint à ses moutons, ou plutôt, à ses sutures.

Elle travaillait vite, en silence cette fois, mais surveillait son patient attentivement. Elle n'aimait pas trop les commotions cérébrales, parce qu'on ne sait jamais trop quels en seront les symptômes, ni comment ça pouvait tourner. La majorité ne donnait qu'un mal de crâne, mais c'était la minorité qui l'inquiétait. Un léger ronflement derrière elle lui apprit que Sam avait réussi à s'endormir malgré la douleur, et elle ne se réjouissait pas de devoir le réveiller, devinant qu'il avait probablement un bras cassé et espérant que ce ne serait qu'une fracture simple.

Une fois toutes les plaies refermées et le torse convenablement nettoyé, elle constata que Dean allait avoir un réseau de cicatrices intéressant à l'avenir, un peu comme des rayons de soleil partant du cœur. Elle avait tout fait pour que les griffures laissent le moins de traces possible, mais vu l'état de certaines parties, ou les lambeaux de peau tenaient à peine, elle savait que ça laisserait des marques permanentes

Après une dernière vérification de l'état de conscience de son patient, un peu rassurée, elle lui injecta une nouvelle petite dose de morphine.

\- "Tu peux essayer de dormir si tu y arrives, mais sache que je serai obligée de te réveiller régulièrement pour vérifier l'état de ton cerveau, ok?

\- j'ai le choix?" Grommela Dean sur un ton agacé et grognon.

\- "Franchement? Non.

\- Alors fais ce que tu as à faire.

\- Hé bé, tu es charmant comme patient dis-moi, c'est un plaisir de te soigner.

\- …

\- En attendant, tu crois que tu pourrais t'asseoir sur le tabouret juste le temps que je change le lit?

\- Ouais…"

Il chancela un peu, mais réussi à tenir assis quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle remplace les draps imbibés de sang. Puis elle l'aida à se rallonger après lui avoir enlevé chaussures et chaussettes.

Il lui adressa un nouveau grognement, et, fermant les yeux, essaya de trouver une position confortable sur le lit.


	10. Chapter 10

Elle se tourna alors vers Sam, qui somnolait effectivement, des mèches de cheveux en travers des yeux et du sang partout sur ses vêtements, ses mains et son visage. Elle eut un petit soupir à l'idée de le réveiller, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda où il était, mais la douleur qu'il sentit dans son bras gauche suite à son mouvement de surprise le ramena vite à la réalité.

\- "Emily?

\- En chair et en os, comment tu te sens?

\- Mon bras…

\- Oui, je sais, je vais regarder ça. tu crois que tu vas pouvoir enlever ta veste si je t'aide? Ça m'ennuierait de te la découper, mais si je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Je… "

Il imagina un instant la douleur occasionnée, et secoua la tête.

\- "On découpe alors?

\- Oui."

Quelques instant plus tard, il était torse nu, assis sur le lit.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste?

\- Quand je suis arrivé sur place, la louve était en train de s'acharner sur Dean. J'ai cru qu'il était mort, et je me suis précipité pour virer cette chose de là. Sauf qu'elle m'a repoussé violement et mon bras a tapé contre un coin de mur, j'ai entendu un crac et…

\- Et tu as vu des étincelles je suppose.

\- Ouais, ça fait mal, mais avec l'adrénaline, j'ai réussi à sortir mon arme et à l'abattre quand même, heureusement que c'était le bras gauche.

\- Ton frère te doit une fière chandelle donc."

Il ne répondit pas mais le doute se voyait sur son visage, probablement vu l'état du frère en question, vivant mais bien amoché.

\- "Pas d'autres bobos?

\- Un ou deux bleus, mais rien de grave.

\- Je vois que les griffures de l'autre fois ont bien cicatrisées au moins

\- Oui, même si tu avais raison, ça a fait mal un moment.

\- Pour ton bras, ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que sans radio, je ne pourrai pas être sûre de ne pas louper une micro fracture ou un déplacement, donc on va devoir le faire à l'ancienne, pour s'assurer que tu n'auras pas de problèmes de mobilité par la suite.

\- En clair, ça donne quoi?

\- Je vais devoir te manipuler un peu et te demander de bouger les doigts et ça va faire mal.

\- Ah…

\- Tu veux un peu de morphine avant de commencer?

\- Non, vas-y, qu'on en finisse."

L'examen fut effectivement très désagréable et il transpirait à grosses gouttes quand elle lui lâcha enfin le poignet. Mais elle était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé, hormis une fracture simple à peine déplacée des deux os de l'avant-bras, le reste avait l'air de fonctionner.

\- "Ok, je vais te faire un genre d'anesthésie locale qui va endormir tout ton bras et je vais réaligner les os avant d'immobiliser le tout, ça te va?"

Il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "tout pour ne plus avoir mal" et il hocha la tête.

Dès que le produit commença à faire effet, elle put voir ses épaules se décontracter et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne sentirait plus rien, elle lui prit le bras et commença à le manipuler pour vérifier une dernière fois ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- "Maintenant, Sam, je vais devoir tirer assez fort sur ta main, alors résiste à la traction tant que tu peux ok?

\- Oui"

Elle commença à tirer, et très vite, sentit l'espèce de déclic de la remise en place, et le bras repris une forme complétement normale.

\- "Bon, je vais d'abord te mettre une attelle qui permettra de stabiliser la fracture sans que le gonflement des tissus ne pose problème, et je te ferais un plâtre définitif demain, quand l'enflure aura diminuée."

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à demi couché dans le lit, le bras comme un poids mort sur sa poitrine, mais au moins, il ne souffrait plus. Emily l'avait aidé à nettoyer le sang sur ses mains et son visage, et après avoir vérifié l'état de Dean, et s'être faite insulter un peu au passage parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dormir tranquille dans cette baraque, elle était sortie chercher des couvertures et un fauteuil, bien décidée cette fois à ne pas quitter leur chevet de la nuit.

\- "Au fait Sam, tu as faim, soif? Tu veux quelque chose?

\- Si tu as une bouteille d'eau et peut-être un sandwich, je ne dis pas non…

\- Je t'amène ça, pas de problème."

Elle revint avec tout ce qu'il fallait, et il croqua avec délice dans l'épais montage de viande, salade et pain. Comme toujours chez Emily, la nourriture était délicieuse et il se détendit enfin, il se sentait presque bien si on exceptait son bras qui commençait à se réveiller et son frère qui dormait à côté dans un état encore incertain.

\- "Je vais te redonner un antidouleur et un somnifère, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer.

\- D'acc doc, pour être honnête, je ne demande pas mieux.

\- Faut toujours faire ce que dit le docteur."

Elle lui sourit en disant ça, puis le borda une fois qu'il eut trouvé une position à peu près confortable après avoir avalé son somnifère. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait du sommeil du juste.

Elle rangea le matériel qu'elle avait utilisé en faisant le moins de bruit possible et une fois satisfaite, ressorti le temps de se préparer une grande tasse de thé et de prendre son bouquin. La nuit allait être longue, mais même s'ils étaient à nouveau bien amochés, elle était contente de les revoir, ils lui avaient manqué ces derniers mois. Certes ils avaient appelé une fois ou deux pour prendre des nouvelles, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lovée dans son fauteuil, elle regarda un long moment ses deux beaux endormis, l'air si vulnérables avec leurs pansements et leurs visages creusés de fatigue, puis elle se secoua et tenta de s'intéresser à sa lecture.


	11. Chapter 11

Vers le milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle allait réveiller Dean pour un énième contrôle, elle remarqua qu'il frissonnait un peu. Touchant son front, elle le trouva brûlant. Tout de suite, elle prépara de quoi faire baisser la fièvre et y ajouta un petit coup de pouce de son cru, espérant que ça suffirait.

Alors que le jour se levait, un bruit la sortit de son demi-sommeil et elle vérifia par reflexe l'état de ses patients. Pour voir que Sam venait de se lever et se dirigeait à petits pas vers la porte. Il lui sourit en voyant qu'elle était réveillée mais continua son chemin, probablement en direction de la salle-de-bains qu'il connaissait bien. A son retour, elle était debout à côté du lit de Dean, un stéthoscope sur les oreilles, en train d'écouter quelque chose d'un air concentré.

Elle finit par poser l'instrument et, regardant Sam, lui indiqua la direction de la cuisine en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il comprit le message et la précéda pour aller s'asseoir à la grande table.

\- "Alors Sam, comment tu te sens?

\- Mon bras me fait mal, mais ça va.

\- Tu peux bouger les doigts pour voir?"

Il grimaça en le faisant, mais tout semblait fonctionner normalement.

\- "Ton frère m'inquiète un peu, il a de la fièvre depuis cette nuit et sa respiration est un peu trop laborieuse pour être honnête.

\- C'est grave?

\- Pas encore non, mais si ça ne s'améliore pas dans les heures qui viennent, ça pourrait le devenir oui.

\- Mais tu peux le soigner?"

Il y avait de l'angoisse dans le ton, et presque de la panique dans ses yeux quand il lui posa la question.

\- "Evidemment que je peux le soigner, mais vu comment il est gracieux en ce moment, je doute qu'il apprécie d'être coincé au lit quelques jours.

\- Il est comme ça depuis la mort de papa…

\- J'ai appris oui, je suis désolée Sam, vraiment…"

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, ils entendirent un grand bruit venant de la chambre et sans réfléchir, se précipitèrent pour voir.

Dean était étalé par terre. Visiblement, il avait voulu se lever, mais n'était pas en état de le faire, il avait même arraché sa perfusion en tombant. Aussitôt, Emily alla l'aider, et il l'insulta pendant qu'elle le redressait. Finalement, même Sam, malgré son bras cassé, dû mettre la main à la pâte pour remettre son frère au lit. Puis elle reprit une nouvelle tubulure et lui réinstalla la perf en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

\- "Putain Dean, tu pensais à quoi en te levant comme ça, t'as pas senti que tu n'étais pas en état?

\- Besoin de pisser…

\- Oh…"

Elle réussit à se retenir de rire, et ouvrant un placard, sorti un engin allongé fait pour ce genre de problèmes.

\- "Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé au lieu de prendre le risque de t'assommer à nouveau ou de rouvrir toutes tes plaies, hein?"

Il ne répondit rien, mais la toisa d'un regard furieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par comprendre le message et, laissant l'urinal sur le lit, sorte de la pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Elle revint un moment plus tard, et fut soulagée de constater que la fièvre avait légèrement baissé et que sa chute n'avait pas eu d'autres conséquences fâcheuses qu'un accroc dans son égo. Au moins, elle avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

\- "Bon, Dean, si ça continue à ce rythme, tu devrais pouvoir te lever un peu ce soir. Genre pour venir manger à table. Mais entre ta fièvre et ta commotion, ne t'étonnes pas si on te surveille comme le lait sur le feu. Et surtout, interdiction de sortir de ce lit jusqu'à mon feu vert ok?

\- Ça va, j'ai pas besoin de deux nounous, je vais très bien."Grommela Dean.

\- "Non, tu ne vas pas très bien comme tu dis, alors prends ton mal en patience et crois bien que vu ton humeur, on te laissera jouer les grognons dans ton coin autant que possible."

Il ne répondit même pas et lui tourna le dos, sûrement pour commencer d'ores et déjà à bouder. Elle soupira, entre amusement et exaspération, et se tourna vers Sam.

\- "Bon, fais voir ton bras Sam, si tout va bien, je vais pouvoir te faire le plâtre."

Il ne dit rien non plus, mais contrairement à son frère, lui sourit et s'assit sur son lit, son bras déjà tendu devant lui.

\- "Tu veux encore un peu de morphine?

\- Je veux bien oui, j'ai pas très envie de recommencer la séance de torture d'hier."

Elle lui fit donc une injection, puis s'attaqua à la préparation du nécessaire. Dès que l'antidouleur commença à agir, elle enleva l'attelle, vérifia le gonflement des tissus et, satisfaite, se mis en devoir de lui réaliser un beau plâtre tout blanc, non sans lui avoir demandé s'il le voulait en rose, juste pour le voir sourire encore et entendre le ricanement de Dean derrière elle.

La journée s'écoula lentement, rythmée par les contrôles de l'état de Dean, qui oscillait entre insultant et mutique, mais dont heureusement la santé s'améliorait petit à petit. Emily finit par s'attaquer à la confection d'un bon gros ragoût pour le repas du soir, en puisant largement dans ses réserves d'épices et de simples. Ça avait le mérite de la garder occupée.

Mais en fin de journée, la fièvre remonta, et elle décida qu'ils mangeraient tous autour du lit de Dean, comme la première fois. Il ne parvint pas à finir son assiette, mais manger lui redonna quelques couleurs, ce qui était rassurant.

La seconde nuit fut heureusement meilleure que la première, et au matin, la fièvre était vraiment tombée. Dean put même sortir du lit et participer, toujours un peu grognon, au petit déjeuner. Même la vue de la tarte ne lui rendit pas totalement le sourire, mais on sentait quand même une certaine détente arriver petit-à-petit.

Ils restèrent cinq jours cette fois, puis finirent par partir suite à un appel de Bobby pour éclaircir une histoire de disparition inexpliquée d'enfants. Quand ils quittèrent le Fort, Dean était presque complétement remis, et semblait même être plus en paix avec lui-même, ayant troqué un peu de sa colère contre une certaine acceptation de la disparition de leur père. Bien sûr, il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour qu'il s'y fasse, mais il était sur le bon chemin. Décidément, les séjours au manoir ressemblaient de plus en plus à des moments de répit pour les deux frères, même s'ils y étaient toujours arrivés dans des circonstances désagréables.


	12. Chapter 12

Ils étaient revenus, deux fois, profitant qu'ils passaient dans le coin, en route pour un job ou de retour d'un autre, sans même être blessés. Il y avait eu des rires, de la bonne cuisine et le plaisir de se retrouver et de passer un peu de temps ensemble, comme des amis.

Et puis… Bobby lui avait appris la mort de Dean. Une histoire de pacte avec un démon des croisements pour sauver Sam. En fait, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, il avait déjà cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, mais ils n'en avaient rien dit. Elle avait pleuré, longuement, à cette nouvelle, et n'avait plus entendu parler ni de Sam, ni même de Bobby depuis. Jusqu'à ce coup de sonnette, jusqu'à cette Impala reconnaissable entre mille qui était en train de se garer devant chez elle.

Et elle failli tomber dans les pommes en voyant Dean sortir par la portière du passager. Vivant? Comment? Pourquoi? Pourquoi on ne lui avait rien dit?

Il s'avança vers elle et elle recula, franchissant la porte en marche arrière, et ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois le vestibule traversé. Sa surprise et sa peur devaient se voir clairement sur son visage, parce que Dean, dès qu'il vit sa réaction, se hâta d'essayer de la rassurer.

\- "Emily, calme toi, c'est bien moi, je t'assure

\- Mais tu es… tu étais…

\- Mort, oui, mais je ne le suis plus

\- C'est impossible!

\- Non, juste très difficile apparemment."

Il avait fini par franchir le vestibule à sa suite, et il se tenait devant elle, l'air un peu inquiet de sa réaction. Mais après un coup d'œil à Sam qui hocha la tête derrière, souriant, et un regard tout autour d'elle avant de ramener son attention sur Dean, elle ajouta juste un "Merci mon dieu" et lui tomba dans les bras. Il la tint un moment contre lui, puis la repoussant avec douceur, lui dit dans un sourire :

\- "Je n'irais pas jusqu'à prétendre que c'est ta tourte à la viande qui m'a servi de phare dans la nuit mais…"

Elle éclata de rire et lui répondit du tac au tac :

\- "S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, devine ce qu'il y aura au menu ce soir!"

Et elle partit en direction de la cuisine, les deux frères sur ses talons.

Un cri de rage et de douleur la fit se retourner brusquement. Sam était planté presque au milieu du vestibule et on aurait dit qu'il était rentré dans un mur ou quelque chose.

\- "Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

L'ainée avait un ton agacé, comme si tout ce que le cadet faisait ne visait qu'à le contrarier.

\- "J'en sais rien, c'est comme si quelque chose m'empêchait d'entrer, je n'arrive plus à bouger." Lui répondit son frère.

Ils se tournèrent alors tous les deux vers Emily, qui avait l'air à la fois consternée et effrayée.

\- "Emily, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, c'est quoi cette connerie?" La questionna Dean.

Elle soupira puis répondit, le ton désolé.

\- "Il est bloqué par le piège à démon qui se trouve dans le sol de l'entrée.

\- N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas possédé enfin!" Dit Sam

\- "Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas sortir de cette pièce si ce n'est pas le cas?" Lui demanda Emily.

\- "J'en sais rien, mais je sais que je ne peux pas être possédé, ou alors c'est que le tatouage ne fonctionne pas!"

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, puis les deux frères, presque du même geste, dénudèrent le haut de leur poitrine pour lui montrer le tatouage de protection qui devait justement leur éviter ce genre de mauvaise surprise. Observant de près le dessin, elle haussa un sourcil surpris. Effectivement, ça aurait dû protéger Sam, alors que se passait-il?

Puis elle vit Dean serrer les poings et fusiller son frère du regard.

\- "Tu as recommencé hein…

\- Dean, je…

\- Inutile de mentir, je sais que tu as recommencé, c'est le sang de démon qui t'empêche de sortir de ce piège!

\- Le sang de démon?" Demanda Emily.

Elle était complétement perdue, de quoi parlaient-ils enfin?

\- "Il boit du sang de démon pour devenir plus puissant, il sait qu'il ne doit pas, mais c'est comme un drogué, il ne peut pas se retenir!

\- Dean! Tu sais très bien que je fais ça pour pouvoir affronter Lilith, on a pas le choix et si tu l'acceptait…

\- L'accepter mon cul, tu ne vois même plus le mal que ce truc te fait!"

Cette fois, elle commençait à comprendre. Il allait falloir mettre carte sur table et ça l'effrayait plus qu'un peu. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et tenta de se calmer malgré les deux qui continuaient à s'engueuler juste à côté d'elle.

\- "Les garçons, ça suffit!"

Elle avait parlé d'une voix forte et calme, et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle, surpris comme s'ils avaient oubliés qu'elle était dans la pièce.

\- "Il va falloir qu'on cause tous les trois.

\- De quoi?

\- De beaucoup de choses apparemment. Mais d'abord, je vais libérer Sam, on sera mieux assis, j'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé, et vous d'un verre. Et même, vu les évènements, je me demande presque si je ne vais pas me mettre au whisky moi aussi…

\- On ferait mieux de le laisser pourrir ici, ça lui apprendrait!" Dit l'ainé.

\- "Dean!"

Sam et Emily avaient parlé en même temps et Dean se tut, fulminant dans son coin. Emily sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et se piqua le bout du doigt. Elle chercha ensuite quelque chose dans les motifs du parquet au sol, puis traça un signe à un endroit précis avec le sang qui perlait.

Sam, fait le tour de la maison et retrouves-nous sur la terrasse tu veux bien? Tu ne peux pas entrer pour le moment, tu resterais coincé tous les trois mètres. Heureusement, il fait bon à cette saison.

Ils la regardèrent d'un air surpris, mais firent ce qu'elle disait. Sam repassa la porte et Dean la suivit à l'intérieur, traversant le salon pour rejoindre la table extérieure.

\- "Je préférerais la cuisine, mais le piège y est encore plus puissant. En plus, il est dans le plafond, alors c'est plus dur de le débloquer. Installez-vous, je vais chercher les verres."


	13. Chapter 13

Les deux frères prirent place et attendirent le retour d'Emily en silence. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de thé fumante dans une main et une bouteille de vieux whisky et deux verres dans l'autre.

\- "Bon, je crois que je vous dois des explications, presque autant que j'aimerais les vôtres pour mieux comprendre toute cette histoire de résurrection et de sang de démon. Qui veut commencer?" Dit-elle.

Ils la regardèrent, gardant le silence.

\- "Ok, j'ai compris. Je vais tout vous raconter, mais avant, j'aimerais que vous me promettiez de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, et de ne pas m'abattre sans sommation si quelque chose ne vous plait pas, d'accord?"

Il y avait de la surprise mais surtout de la méfiance dans leurs regards, et elle détesta ça. Mais ils acquiescèrent lentement et elle soupira, avant de se lancer :

\- "Commençons par le commencement. Je m'appelle Emily Sarah Jarvis Colt, et je suis l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de Samuel Colt.

\- Tu es quoi!" Hurla Dean.

\- "La descendante de celui qui a créé le colt oui… "

\- "Mais alors tu… "commença-t-il.

\- "Dean, si tu ne me laisse pas parler, on y arrivera jamais…"

Il referma la bouche, et Sam, qui avait commencé à l'ouvrir, également. Mais ils étaient maintenant suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- "Comme vous le savez, mon ancêtre était un chasseur, et un bon. Il a néanmoins connu quelques revers dans sa vie, et a fini par construire cette maison au milieu de pas grand-chose à l'époque pour se sentir en sécurité quelque part et tenir à l'écart les démons qui pouvaient lui en vouloir pour l'ensemble de son œuvre. Ce manoir est donc construit comme une immense panic room, option piège à démons et autres bestioles, les murs sont doublés de fer trempé dans de l'eau bénite, le mortier est fait à base de sel et d'eau bénite et même les croisillons des fenêtres sont gravés de symboles protecteurs. Oh, et si vous regardez attentivement le portail de fer forgé à l'entrée, vous verrez que caché dans le décor, c'est un immense symbole pour chasser les démons aussi."

Les deux Winchester affichaient un air idiot tellement ils tombaient des nues, et ça la fit sourire un peu.

\- "Dans la famille, on est chasseur de père en fils, ou disons qu'on l'était, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Déjà, parce que je suis fille unique, mais surtout, à cause de ma mère. L'histoire de mes parents est à la fois belle et improbable, mais pour résumer, l'improbable, c'est surtout que ma mère était une sorcière, une puissante sorcière."

À ces mots, elle les vit se crisper, et la main de Dean fit même un mouvement en direction de son dos, où était probablement cachée son arme.

\- "Tout doux, elle venait en fait d'une longue lignée de prêtresses de la magie blanche. Nos spécialités sont : protection, guérison, désenvoutement. Mais interdiction totale de toucher à la magie noire ou de faire du mal aux autres. Si je m'étais demandé pourquoi je faisais médecine, maintenant, je sais, aider les autres, c'est dans mes gènes. Par le passé, on les craignait pour leurs pouvoirs, mais elles ont aidés des milliers de personnes, en proie à des démons, des fantômes ou juste des maladies. Sauf qu'au moyen-âge, comme vous le savez, on brûlait d'abord et on causait après, et leur ordre fut décimé. Il ne restait que quelques familles, qui peinaient à maintenir la tradition, obligées de rester cachées pour ne pas être prises pour cible par tous les trucs pas sympa qui trainent à la surface de la terre et manquant de puissance pour s'en défendre. Il y a eu depuis quelques flambées de persécutions sporadiques, quand l'occultisme était à la mode ou quand certains ont cru que les pactes démoniaques étaient une bonne idée pour accéder au pouvoir."

\- Dans la plus forte des familles restantes, la dernière-née en a eu marre un jour de tous ces secrets et de toutes ces peurs et a décidé de claquer la porte à ce fatras et de quitter son Angleterre natale pour les Etats-Unis, pour repartir à zéro. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré mon père… et apprit avec horreur que l'homme qu'elle aimait était autant qu'elle enfermé jusqu'au cou dans ce monde parallèle peuplé de monstres et de magie. Mais après tout, dans un sens, ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer non?"

Elle fit une pause, la suite n'allait pas être facile, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle irait jusqu'au bout.

\- "Je suis arrivée un peu par accident presque dix ans après le mariage de mes parents. Compte tenu de ce que mon père faisait, il ne voulait pas d'enfant, malgré la pression familiale pour qu'il ait un héritier, mais je crois que ma mère en rêvait un peu trop et qu'elle a fini par craquer. A sa décharge, mon père m'adorait et il m'a toujours protégée. Mais c'est surtout ma mère qui a décidé que je ne serais pas mêlée à tout ça si elle pouvait l'empêcher, alors… elle m'a lancé un sort. Un truc compliqué, un genre qu'on pourrait classer dans la magie grise tant il frôle certaines limites. A cause de ce sort, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance et jusqu'à la mort de mon père dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il se passait. Je voyais tout, j'entendais tout, mais il y avait une sorte de biais, un filtre de perception, qui m'empêchait de relier les faits et de les comprendre. Du coup, j'ai pu quitter la maison, aller à la fac et même finir mes études de médecine en toute innocence. Et ma mère était fière de moi. Elle m'a bien sûr couverte de grigris protecteurs pour me soustraire à la vue des démons et de toutes les bestioles qu'elle pouvait tenir à distance, et espérait qu'ainsi, je puisse vivre ma vie, femme normale dans un monde normal, ou presque."

Elle reprit sa respiration, soupira puis continua :

\- "Mais il y a cinq ans, mon père s'est fait tuer et je suis revenue pour ses funérailles. Et à la sortie de la cérémonie, les yeux de mon fiancé ont tourné au noir et il a essayé de nous tuer, ma mère et moi."

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle dû se taire un moment, le souvenir de cet horrible moment encore terriblement douloureux.

\- "On vivait ensemble depuis 8 ans, notre couple avait même résisté à nos études de médecine et voilà qu'il tenait un couteau sous ma gorge et parlait de m'écorcher lentement en souriant…

\- Ma mère nous a sorti de là de justesse, mais a été obligée de tuer Mat, c'était lui ou moi. Et elle a compris que malgré tous ses efforts pour me protéger, ça ne suffirait jamais. Certains démons en veulent à tous les descendants des Colts, d'autres n'ont jamais pardonné aux prêtresses de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et je suis l'unique descendante des deux lignées à la fois. On ne lutte pas si facilement contre le destin.

\- Alors, la mort dans l'âme, elle a fait la seule chose possible, et a levé le sort. Et croyez bien que si la plupart des gens qui se retrouvent confrontés au surnaturel ont de la peine à l'accepter, se prendre dans la tronche le fait que non seulement ça existe, mais qu'en fait, vous l'avez côtoyé toute votre vie, ça fait un sacré choc.

\- Après ça, j'ai démissionné de mon poste aux urgences, prétextant que la mort de Matthew était trop dure à supporter, ce qui n'était pas complétement faux d'ailleurs et je suis restée ici, où ma mère m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait et m'a fait passer mon initiation finale, débloquant tous mes pouvoirs, rattrapant les années perdues, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt d'un cancer fulgurant que toute la magie et la médecine du monde n'ont pas réussi à faire lâcher prise."

Elle se tut, le temps de ravaler un sanglot et de reprendre son souffle. Puis conclut :

\- "Depuis, je vis enfermée ici ou presque, parce que les dernières fois que j'ai tenté de voyager, je n'ai pas cessé de tomber sur des trucs qui voulaient ma peau, si possible pour s'en faire un tapis. Comme si l'activation de mes pouvoirs me transformait tout à coup en enseigne à néon pour démons, malgré les sorts de protection."

Elle leva les yeux, qui fixaient sa tasse pendant tout son récit, et se retrouva confrontée aux regards encore incrédules des deux frères, qui ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de cette histoire inattendue. C'est Dean qui reprit contenance en premier :

\- "Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit la première fois!?

\- Parce que je sais que la plupart des chasseurs détestent les sorcières, et que vous ne me connaissiez pas. Du coup, je n'avais pas envie d'un remake du moyen âge. Et après… je crois que j'avais peur de votre jugement.

\- Et c'était quoi le problème avec Bobby.

\- Déjà, mon père avait exigé de lui que jamais il ne dise à qui que soit qu'il connaissait la famille Colt, et ça, compte tenu du bien qu'il pensait que nous pourrions faire, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Mais surtout il n'a jamais approuvé le choix de ma mère, répétant sur tous les tons que c'était idiot et dangereux. Et enfin quand j'ai… pris possession de mon héritage, il n'a pas apprécié non plus que je refuse catégoriquement de reprendre le flambeau de mon père.

\- Il n'a pas complétement tort, avec tes connaissances tu pourrais…

\- Je pourrais rien du tout! Je suis médecin Dean, je soigne les gens, je ne les descends pas à coup de flingue ou de machette! Et puis… sûrement à cause de mon enfance un peu bizarre, j'ai développé deux tares qui font que mon espérance de vie de chasseuse serait sans aucun doute extrêmement réduite, même sans mon problème de visibilité chez les démons, et je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaire!

\- Des tares?

\- Primo, je tire comme un pied, limite à rater un éléphant dans un couloir, et j'ai horreur des armes à feu, un comble pour une Colt, croyez-moi. Et deuxio je suis froussarde, terriblement froussarde, le genre à paniquer très vite quand un monstre veut me faire la peau.

\- Mais tu es médecin! Tu as vu des trucs horribles sûrement, alors pourquoi avoir plus peur d'un fantôme que de la maladie ou de la mort?

\- Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas raisonné, je sais juste que voir un monstre, ça me donne envie de fuir en courant en poussant des cris de fillette, c'est tout.

\- Alors les murmures, et le geste que je t'ai vu faire au-dessus de Sam à notre première rencontre?...

\- Un sort de guérison, avec une touche de "fais-moi confiance, je suis là pour t'aider".

\- Et mon malaise quand j'étais ici?"

Cette fois, c'était Sam qui posait la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il connaissait Emily.

\- "Sûrement une réaction à toute la magie de protection qui imprègne les lieux… et moi. En gros, ce n'était pas toi mais la petite part de démon en toi qui me détestait et détestait cet endroit. Et vu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, cette part de toi n'avait pas complétement tort de ne pas aimer cette maison.

\- On peut y faire quelque chose?" Lui demanda-t-il.

\- "Dans ton état, je ne sais pas… mais j'ai deux ou trois idées pour essayer. Ou sinon, il faudra que tu dormes dans la dépendance. Il y a des pièges dans toutes les pièces, alors je ne veux pas saigner à mort à force de te libérer, ni lever les protections de toute la maison au risque de voir débarquer je ne sais quoi. En admettant que je le puisse de toute façon. Mais avant ça, à votre tour de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, qui est cette Lilith et pourquoi Sam joue les vampires."


	14. Chapter 14

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Sam commença:

\- "Le démon aux yeux jaunes qui a tué notre mère, il m'a fait boire de son sang quand j'étais bébé pour une raison qui n'est pas encore très claire. Mais ça m'a donné des pouvoirs psychiques, qui entre autres me liaient avec les autres enfants

\- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres?" S'étonna-t-elle.

Alors ils lui expliquèrent tout. Azazel, les autres enfants, la mort de Sam dans ce combat à la Highlander qui la fit sursauter, le pacte, la mort de Dean qui la fit grimacer, elle était terriblement contente de le revoir, mais elle n'avait pas encore vraiment eu le temps de se faire à sa résurrection. Enfin, leurs rencontres avec des anges puis leur combat pour protéger les sceaux et trouver Lilith pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne libère Lucifer.

\- "Whow…

\- Oui, ça fait pas mal de choses à encaisser." Dit Dean.

\- "Vous êtes morts, l'un et l'autre, et vous êtes revenus, l'un comme l'autre. Et apparemment, vous êtes liés à des anges et au diable, d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors oui, ça fait pas mal.

\- On a beau l'avoir vécu, nous aussi quand on y pense, on a du mal à s'y faire." Avoua Sam.

\- Et maintenant, Sam est en partie démon…

\- Non! Je me sers de mes pouvoirs pour renvoyer des démons en enfer, c'est pas la même chose!"

Dean le regarda avec colère et un peu de ce qui ressemblait à du mépris, mais préféra changer de sujet :

\- "Mais dis-moi, tu as eu l'air plus surprise par nos résurrections que par le débarquement des anges et de Lucifer…"

Elle hésita un instant. Réponde que ce n'était qu'un truc de plus dans la longue liste de l'improbable? Mais on avait dit carte sur table, alors…

\- "Parce que ce n'est pas une surprise. Je vous l'ai dit, je descends d'un ordre de prêtresses millénaire, et ce n'est pas tout à fait la première fois que les anges se mêlent des histoires des hommes. La bible, vous connaissez?

\- Ouais, sauf que les anges ne sont pas comme… commença Dean.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est plus une bande d'enfoirés égocentriques que de gentils emplumés passant leur éternité à jouer de la harpe le cul sur un nuage.

\- Ah, t'es au courant?

\- Oui, simplement parce que certaines de notre ordre étaient à Bethléem, et l'une d'elle a été mêlée à un combat entre une petite armée menée par un archange et quelques saletés bien décidées à faire la peau à un certain nouveau-né. Elle a survécu par miracle et l'a raconté en détail à sa fille, qui l'a raconté à sa fille et cætera. Depuis, les sorcières blanches ont surveillé les signes et appris tout ce qu'elles pouvaient autant sur ceux d'en bas que sur ceux d'en haut. Et même si pour les anges, le temps passe vite, en deux mille ans, on finit par accumuler quelques casseroles.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça non plus…

\- Ah bon?

\- Non, on en a rencontré un qui… bon, d'accord, il ne comprend pas toujours tout, il ignore l'ironie et même l'humour, mais il m'a tiré de l'enfer alors…

\- C'est un ange qui t'as ressuscité?!

\- Ordre du patron apparemment, mais oui, il s'appelle Castiel et il est plutôt sympa pour un emplumé.

\- Tu m'as appelé Dean?"

L'ange se tenait au bout de la table. Enfin, l'ange… S'il n'était pas apparu comme ça, d'un seul coup, avec juste comme un bruit de froissement de plume, elle aurait presque pu croire que ce n'était qu'un comptable, ou un employé de la poste, bref, un type banal qui faisait un job banal derrière un bureau banal. Sauf qu'elle sentait la puissance sous-jacente comme on sent la chaleur du soleil sur la peau. Et son aura était… perturbante, pour le moins. Pas de doute, la grâce était perceptible, comme l'avaient dit les ancêtres.

\- "Cass, putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?

\- Tu m'as appelé non?

\- Non! J'étais en train de raconter à Emily nos derniers mois et j'ai mentionné ton nom, c'est pas pour autant que je t'ai prié d'apparaître bon sang."

En citant le nom d'Emily, Dean l'avait désignée du geste, et l'ange avait tourné le regard vers elle, et s'était figé. Il resta quelques secondes à la dévisager, et elle lui rendit son regard avec circonspection, prise dans le feu de ses yeux intensément bleus. Puis il prononça un seul mot :

\- "Phytonissam…"

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise, puis acquiesça.

\- "Ça et un peu plus en fait, mais oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" Demanda Sam.

C'était au tour des deux frères d'être perdu cette fois. Castiel enchaîna:

\- "C'est une sorcière, héritière d'une longue lignée de magiciennes.

\- Oui, c'est précisément ce que je viens de leur expliquer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici sorcière!

\- Écoute Castiel, tu sais que je ne veux aucun mal à Dean et à Sam, et si tu connais mon ordre, tu sais que je ne PEUX pas leur faire du mal, alors lâche moi. Et puis, pour info, tu es ici chez moi, alors tu n'as pas à me dire que je ne dois pas être là.

\- Ton ordre à disparu et…

\- Et c'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez plus nous voir sans nous chercher soigneusement qu'on a disparu, on a juste appris à se faire toutes petites, parce que la dernière fois que tes frangins ont rappliqués, on ne peut pas dire que ça a été la fête pour nous.

\- Il fallait que nous…

\- Ok, vous deux, on peut savoir de quoi vous causez!?"

Dean les regardait l'air agacé et impatient.

\- "Vieille querelle, longue histoire, et pas franchement en relation avec le problème actuel, alors laisse tomber Dean, je te raconterai ça un jour si on a le temps, promis. Pour le moment, on a des sceaux, Lilith, Lucifer et un camé au sang de démon sur le feu, ce qui est légèrement plus urgent non?"

Les trois hommes la regardèrent presque comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, mais ne dirent rien de plus.

\- "Moi je débarque dans cette histoire, mais en gros, c'est quoi le plan?" Finit-elle par demander.

\- "Arrêter Lilith pour éviter qu'elle ne brise le dernier sceaux et libère Lucifer." Lui répondit Dean.

\- "Ok, et on fait ça comment?

\- C'est un démon, puissant, mais ça reste un démon. Donc on le tue, ou on l'exorcise en admettant qu'on arrive à l'immobiliser.

\- Et c'est pour ça que Sam, tu joues au mutant de bas étage avec tes amphétamines maison?

\- Oui, je pense que je suis le seul à pouvoir la tuer. On l'a déjà affrontée et son attaque favorite n'a pas d'effets sur moi."

Dean se renfrogna et continua:

\- "Si on s'y met ensemble, je suis sûr qu'on peut très bien y arriver sans que tu aies besoin de te transformer en je ne sais quoi à force de boire cette saleté.

\- Dean, on en a déjà parlé, je sais que je dois le faire, je sais que c'est le seul moyen, alors fais-moi un peu confiance!

\- Confiance? Tu m'as menti Sam, pendant des semaines, tu m'as caché ta petite histoire avec Ruby, et maintenant, tu veux que je te fasse confiance alors que tu te comportes comme un junky quand tu es en manque, tu rigoles!

\- Les garçons!" Les interrompit Emily.

Ils réagirent comme d'habitude devant l'autorité naturelle qu'elle avait dans ces moment-là et se turent, fulminants chacun de leur côté.

\- "Bien, on s'entend de nouveau réfléchir… Castiel, qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent de tout ça là-haut et est-ce que tu peux nous donner des informations qui pourraient nous aider?

\- Notre père a enfermé Lucifer pour l'empêcher de nuire, et je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite que celui-ci se libère, mais certains au paradis regrettent notre frère. Tous n'aiment pas les humains, et quelques-uns seraient contents que le diable se salisse les mains à leur place pour les éliminer.

\- Charmant…

\- Mais la plupart des anges se battent pour préserver les sceaux.

\- Mouais, et combien ont été brisés aujourd'hui?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Super, donc on ne sait pas non plus de combien de temps on dispose avant que le gros méchant rapplique.

\- Non.

\- Bon… "

Il y eut un silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Puis Emily finit par reprendre :

\- "Ok, ça fait un peu trop pour moi d'un seul coup, et je manque de vue d'ensemble, il va falloir que je creuse un peu dans les grimoires et que je demande l'avis de mon clan, mais j'espère que je vais pouvoir vous aider dans cette histoire.

\- Nous aider?" Lui demanda Dean.

\- "Oui, rappelez-vous, protection, guérison, tout ça. Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous fournir d'armes ou d'armures, encore que, faut que je me renseigne, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas tenter quelques trucs quand même. Vu le merdier, j'imagine que toute aide est bonne à prendre non?

\- Oui… "murmura Sam.

Castiel les regarda puis dit:

\- "Je dois partir, je reviendrai."

Un battement d'aile plus tard, il n'était plus là.


	15. Chapter 15

\- "En attendant, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de manger un truc? Je sais pas vous mais j'ai la dalle, et puis, vous ne devriez pas boire autant le ventre vide."

Les deux frères répondirent en cœur qu'ils étaient pour, au moins ça, ça ne changeait pas, ils aimaient toujours autant sa cuisine. Elle les laissa donc là, en leur faisant promettre de ne pas s'entretuer en son absence, et partit préparer le repas.

Dean la rejoignit un moment plus tard et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, la regardant travailler.

\- "Alors, tu as réussis à garder ton calme, Sam est encore vivant?

\- Je le tuerais bien si je le pouvais ces derniers temps, crois-moi.

\- Et moi?

\- Quoi toi?

\- Je suis une sorcière Dean.

\- Mais tu l'as dit, tu es une bonne sorcière, je devrais t'appeler Glinda.

\- Ben tiens, on nous l'a jamais faite celle-là."

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard et un sourire ironique, et fut soulagée de le voir sourire en retour.

\- "Je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal Emily.

\- Me voilà rassurée alors.

\- Tiens au fait, le porte-bonheur que tu nous avais offert la dernière fois...?

\- C'était juste ce que j'appelle un sort vitamine. Ça booste la santé et la concentration, mais ça ne fait pas de miracles non plus. ça aide aussi à cicatriser plus vite, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous être utile.

\- Ça, vu le nombre de fois où on se prend des coups…

\- Bon, je ne vous ai pas donné le plus puissant non plus, il est trop gros et vous vous seriez posé des questions, alors que celui-là était assez discret pour passer juste pour un grigri ridicule.

\- Et si on ne l'avait pas porté.

\- Vous auriez fait comme avant. Encore une fois, c'est un coup de pouce, pas un miracle.

\- Je vois."

Il la regarda un moment s'affairer en silence, puis repris :

\- "Et le fait que je me sentais bien ici?

\- Tu en parles au passé, ce n'est plus le cas?

\- Si mais…

\- Ma mère, d'abord seule puis avec mon aide, a petit à petit amélioré les défenses mises en place par mon ancêtre, y ajoutant par exemple des sigles anti-anges qui font que normalement, Castiel ne peut ni entrer, ni nous voir ou nous entendre dans la maison.

\- Ça n'explique pas le bien-être.

\- Oui et non, l'endroit est complétement protégé, et quelque part, tu dois le sentir parce qu'il est débarrassé de toutes les "mauvaises ondes" du monde d'en haut et d'en bas dans lesquelles tu baignes presque en permanence vu ton boulot. Donc c'est un peu comme si tu avais un bruit irritant dans les oreilles et qu'on coupe le son, tu apprécies le silence. Mais c'est vrai, on y ajouté quelque chose.

\- Quoi?

\- Quand j'ai découvert que ma mère avait le cancer, j'ai voulu qu'elle se sente le mieux possible ici, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir. J'étais loin de me douter que ça me servirait par la suite, moi qui suis virtuellement prisonnière ici. J'ai donc ajouté ce qu'on pourrait appeler des sorts de paix, de confort et de détente un peu partout dans la maison. C'est ce qui fait que normalement, les gens se sentent bien ici, moi y compris.

\- Pourtant, on a pu s'y engueuler avec Sam plus d'une fois. Et quand le loup-garou m'a blessé, je n'étais ni calme ni détendu après.

\- J'aurais pu te forcer à te détendre, ou empêcher tout conflit dans l'enceinte de la maison, mais ce sont des sorts de contraintes, qui sont essentiellement du contrôle mental, et ça, j'ai intérêt à avoir une sacrément bonne raison de le faire, parce qu'éthiquement, c'est assez indéfendable. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est en quelque sorte amplifier les bonnes ondes, comme le ferait le bruit des vagues par exemple. Si tu es en colère, ça ne fera aucune différence, mais si tu es prêt à l'entendre, tu le trouveras agréable et ça te détendra. Et à force d'y être soumis, ça tend à éroder les émotions négatives.

\- En gros, il y a une musique zen version sorcière en fond, c'est ça?

\- Oui, c'est l'idée. Sans le côté irritant de ces trucs passés en boucle."

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence à l'idée de ces musiques new-âges bas de gamme entendues un peu partout.

\- "Bon, j'admets, tes prouesses en cuisine m'ont aussi aidé à trouver l'accueil chaleureux." Continua Dean en louchant sur ce qu'elle préparait.

\- "Ah, là, il y a avait des talents de départ, j'ai toujours aimé ça. Mais entre la sorcellerie et la médecine, j'ai acquis une vraie connaissance des plantes, alors il m'arrive d'ajouter quelques herbes de mon cru, pour relever un peu le plat."

Il regarda du coup d'un air légèrement méfiant la tourte qu'elle allait justement glisser au four, et qui même avant cuisson semblait très appétissante.

\- "Rassures-toi Dean, il n'y a là-dedans que des herbes qui doivent y être pour que ça ait bon goût. Aucun additif. À moins que tu ne m'autorises à mettre quelque chose dans l'accompagnement pour que Sam puisse se détendre un peu, il est terriblement sur les nerfs, et il ne peut pas profiter des sorts de calme puisqu'il ne peut pas entrer."

Il se rembrunit à la mention de son frère et de son problème et elle regretta d'avoir abordé la question. Mais c'était un peu comme de ne pas penser à un ours blanc quand on vous dit de ne pas le faire.

\- "Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec Sam, il m'avait promis de ne plus toucher à cette saleté, mais il a replongé presque tout de suite apparemment.

\- Un vrai camé, décidément.

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas laisser mon frère comme ça bon sang!

\- Je sais Dean… maintenant, ne m'en veux pas de faire l'avocat du diable, mais est-ce que vu les circonstances, ses pouvoirs ne sont pas un avantage à ne pas négliger dans cette histoire de libération de Lucifer?

\- Et si ça ne nous aide pas? Et si ça le transforme lentement en démon? Non, je ne laisserai pas Sam se détruire pour un avantage hypothétique! Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il m'a menti plus d'une fois, alors dieu sait ce qu'il est encore capable de me cacher!

\- Très bien, je vais voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t'aider à le sortir de là alors.

\- Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, toute aide est bonne à prendre."

Il l'a regarda d'un air reconnaissant, et se tût, les laissant tous les deux à leurs réflexions.

Une fois le repas en route, elle proposa de "passer le temps" en faisant quelques recherches. Elle savait que Bobby était certainement sur le coup, et qu'il avait déjà dû éplucher le plus de livres possible, mais elle avait un ou deux atout dans sa manche grâce à sa famille anglaise. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour leur envoyer un message, des fois que quelqu'un ait une idée. Mais surtout, 4 ou 5 mille ans d'histoire, ça laisse des traces, et des traces écrites. Elle descendit donc dans son labo chercher quelques ouvrages et ils se mirent tous les trois au travail, toujours sur la terrasse à cause de Sam. Ils firent une pause pour manger, mais s'ils trouvèrent plusieurs textes intéressants sur Lucifer et sa prison, ainsi que sur les sceaux, il n'y avait rien, ou presque, sur la consommation de sang de démon comme vecteur de pouvoir. Ils firent quand même un essai de sort pour libérer Sam grâce au piège de l'entrée, mais s'il put passer le premier, le second le retint, et il eut une migraine monumentale en prime. Ils arrêtèrent donc les frais et elle lui montra la chambre située dans une sorte de grange, et qui servait apparemment de logement de secours ou pour des ouvriers de passage. Et qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis un moment vu la couche de poussière présente. Mais on était au Fort tout de même, alors malgré la poussière, il disposait de tout le confort et Sam serait sans doute nettement mieux installé que dans la plupart des motels où ils avaient dormi ces dernières années. Puis, Emily et Dean lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, et, rassemblant les livres encore éparpillés sur la table, rentrèrent dans la maison, le laissant seul dehors, l'air triste et résigné.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean suivit Emily dans la maison, les bras chargés, pour l'aider à remettre en place les ouvrages qu'ils avaient déjà compulsés, plus ou moins inutilement. Et il ne put retenir un sifflement en pénétrant dans la pièce du sous-sol qui servait de bibliothèque mais également de laboratoire. Des immenses étagères bourrées à craquer d'ouvrages divers couvraient entièrement deux murs, du sol au plafond pourtant haut. Un troisième mur était occupé par de grandes armoires vitrées remplies de bocaux, herbes et cristaux divers, dans le plus pur style sorcière new-age. Et enfin, le dernier mur dans lequel s'ouvrait la lourde porte de métal, façon coffre-fort, comportait le plan de travail, avec évier, cuisinière et même un truc qui ressemblait à une petite forge. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une grande table, avec quelques chaises et beaucoup de placards bas glissés dessous, sans doute pour ranger encore plus de pots et de potions d'après ce qu'on apercevait par une porte entre-ouverte. La lumière du jour n'entrait pas dans la salle et aurait pu rendre l'ensemble oppressant, mais l'éclairage était doux et agréable et de toute évidence, l'endroit était bien ventilé, bref, comme partout ailleurs dans la maison, on s'y sentait bien.

\- "Dis donc, c'est le parfait laboratoire de la sorcière moderne ici.

\- Oui, cadeau de ma mère. Du temps de mes grands-parents, c'était juste une cave, version panic room ultime, qui contenait les quelques bouquins utilisés pour chasser et des réserves de nourriture. Et tout de même, les journaux de tous mes ancêtres, ce qui n'est pas sans intérêt quand on aime les bonnes histoires comme moi.

\- Décidément, on dirait que les chasseurs ont tous cette manie de tenir des journaux.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais lire le tien un jour?"

Il ne lui répondit pas mais rougi, l'air gêné.

\- "Pardon, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

\- Ben c'est surtout que je n'ai pas.. je n'ai jamais…

\- Tu ne respectes pas la tradition?

\- Non, je préfère compter sur ma mémoire que de perdre du temps à écrire. ça m'est arrivé de compléter les notes de mon père, mais c'est tout.

\- Et Sam?

\- Le nerd? faudrait fouiller dans son ordi, il a peut-être fait quelque chose, mais en tout cas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- Franchement, je l'espère, ce serait dommage que vous ne racontiez pas vos exploits, en donnant votre point de vue surtout.

\- Notre exploit jusqu'à maintenant, c'est surtout d'avoir réussi à rester en vie, pour le reste, on a fait comme on pouvait au quotidien.

\- Rester en vie? C'est relatif quand même non?"

Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, il sourit, l'air un peu triste.

\- "C'est vrai que même ça, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Sans Castiel, je serais toujours en enfer à subir…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et elle comprit qu'il préférait ne pas se souvenir trop souvent de tout ça. Alors elle dit juste, avec un sourire très doux:

\- "Fais-moi penser à remercier Castiel la prochaine fois que je le verrai alors."

Il se secoua, lui sourit en retour et ils remontèrent à l'étage.

Elle finit de ranger la cuisine en continuant à penser à tout ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de la journée, cherchant une idée pour aider Sam, ou pour le désintoxiquer sans risques. Et alors qu'elle remettait en place un pot de millepertuis, elle se rappela tout à coup un vieux rite de purification dont sa tante lui avait parlé une fois qui en contenait justement. Le truc était compliqué, et d'après les quelques ingrédients qu'elle avait retenus, devait être assez dégueulasse, mais peut-être…

Tentant de se souvenirs du maximum de détails, elle traversa le hall et alla frapper à la porte de Dean pour lui demander s'ils avaient pensé à des purifications rituelles couplées à des exorcismes pour sevrer Sam. Il vint lui ouvrir vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille, visiblement tout juste sorti de la douche. Elle rougit un peu et bredouilla, de surprise. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme torse nu. Ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Dean dans cette tenue, alors quoi? Mais tandis qu'elle allait s'excuser de le déranger, son cerveau enregistra deux détails surprenants. Son torse était lisse, sans autre marque que le tatouage de protection. Pourtant, elle se souvenait parfaitement des cicatrices laissées par le loup-garou, et même plusieurs années après, il devait forcément en rester quelque chose. Et son épaule portait la trace d'une main, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main et de passer le bout des doigts sur la nouvelle cicatrice puis de les faire glisser sur sa poitrine.

\- "Tes cicatrices? Tu n'as plus rien? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Oh ça? c'est Castiel, quand il m'a rendu mon corps, il me l'a refait à neuf. Plus de cicatrices ou de vieilles blessures, je suis 100% réparé.

\- Et ton épaule?

\- La trace de mon extraction de l'enfer…"

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais sa paume restait au contact de sa peau, incapable de s'en détacher.

Dean avait senti un léger frisson au contact de la main, légère et douce. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Emily, un peu gêné lui aussi, puis il vit les yeux gris s'assombrir à mesure que les pupilles se dilataient. Consciemment, il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de tout ça, n'ayant jamais envisagé cette possibilité, mais son inconscient lui, savait parfaitement ce que ça signifiait. Et son corps réagit d'instinct. Il se rapprocha d'un pas, recouvrit de sa main celle toujours posée sur sa poitrine comme pour la maintenir en place, glissa l'autre derrière le dos d'Emily et, penchant la tête, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui aurait peut-être perdu l'équilibre de surprise s'il ne l'avait maintenue fermement contre lui. La surprise laissa très vite place au plaisir et elle sentit ses genoux trembler. C'était doux, tendre, fort, elle aurait voulu que ça dure des heures. Mais déjà, la main qui se trouvait dans son dos commençait à s'égarer, en pleine découverte, et la dernière main libre remonta aussi, caressante, à l'assaut de l'épiderme offert. Le baiser se fit plus profond, et une impression d'urgence monta d'un cran.

Dans le hall, le téléphone sonna.

Ils se séparèrent, comme deux ados qui se font prendre en faute, et elle partit décrocher sans un mot, rougissante, laissant le jeune homme penaud et embarrassé sur le pas de la porte.

\- "Allo?

\- Emily? C'est Frances.

\- Oh, bonjour tantine…

\- Je te réveille?

\- Non, non, il n'est que minuit ici, je n'étais pas encore couchée.

\- Tout va bien? Tu as une drôle de voix.

\- Heu… la journée a été longue, tu as du nouveau?

\- Malheureusement non, Amy a pourtant fouillé partout, mais les signes sont brouillés.

\- Ah, dommage, une idée de piste au moins?

\- Rien du tout, on se croirait dans l'affaire de Salisbury, le noir total.

\- Tant pis, il va falloir qu'on se débrouille alors.

\- Oui, je suis désolée, j'espérais vraiment trouver quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider.

\- Bon, et bien merci quand même pour les recherches.

\- De rien ma belle, et appelle nous plus souvent, tu nous manques à tous.

\- Vous me manquez aussi, embrasse tout le monde de ma part, à bientôt.

\- Bisous ma chérie."

Elle raccrocha, se massant les tempes un instant. Puis elle griffonna quelques mots sur un bloc note. Il faudrait qu'elle explore à fond les deux nouvelles pistes que sa tante venait de lui donner, codées évidemment, allez savoir qui écoute une ligne téléphonique. Mais surtout, il faudrait qu'elle y réfléchisse à tête reposée pour être certaine de ne pas s'être mélangé les pinceaux dans les indices vu qu'elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur ce qui s'était dit, son cerveau était encore totalement en mode hormones en folie depuis le baiser.

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna. Dean se tenait au milieu de la pièce, habillé cette fois, et apparemment décidé à garder une certaine distance entre eux.

\- "Alors, du nouveau?

\- Heu… oui, sans doute, ma tante m'a orienté vers deux cas qui pourraient nous aider, mais il faudra que j'étudie ça en détail.

\- Espérons qu'on en tirera quelque chose alors.

\- Oui…"

Il y eu un silence gêné. Puis, alors qu'il hésitait visiblement à tourner les talons pour cette fois aller se coucher, elle craqua.

\- "Dean, je… je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure.

\- Ce qu'il t'a pris? C'est moi qui t'ait embrassée je crois.

\- Je… "

Elle se tut, confuse. Il n'avait pas tort, mais en même temps, la main, la première "caresse", c'était bien elle non? Elle serra les dents, puis repris.

\- "On ne va pas jouer à "la faute à qui", mais je crois que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

\- Vraiment?

\- Si tu veux m'entendre dire que j'en meure d'envie, aucun problème, mais dans la situation actuelle, je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder la tête froide.

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de faire les deux… "glissa-t-il d'un ton engageant.

\- "Ah, tu as de la chance, moi non." Dit-elle doucement.

\- "Oh…"

Il avait l'air déçu, et elle sentit son cœur chanter à cette vision. Mais non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il allait repartir, affronter dieu sait quoi, et elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas l'aimer encore plus et le perdre. Après l'avoir déjà pleuré une fois. Après Matthew…

\- "Je ferais mieux de monter me coucher, bonne nuit Dean.

\- Bonne nuit."

Il ne bougea pas, la regarda passer devant lui, les joues en feu, et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en haut des escaliers. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle avait raison et essayant de se rappeler comment il la considérait ne serait-ce que quelques heures plus tôt, soit une amie, un peu comme Ellen, plus âgée et plus sage. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas si âgée… et qu'il sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle prit une douche froide, se coucha et resta un long moment à fixer le plafond, oscillant entre la satisfaction d'avoir pris la bonne décision et l'envie viscérale d'écorcher sa tante pour son interruption inopportune. En désespoir de cause, elle eut recours à un exercice de méditation qui normalement lui permettait de s'endormir presque sur commande, mais elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à mener à bien le rituel.


	17. Chapter 17

_Un petit mot pour dire merci à mes quelques lecteur-lectrices. Comme c'est ma première fanfic, si vous avez des commentaires, ça me ferait plaisir, même si c'est pour me conseiller de me recycler plutôt dans la culture du haricot :)._

 _Mais en attendant, bonne lecture et à demain pour le prochain chapitre._

 _..._

Le lendemain au réveil, la tête plus froide, elle décida de mettre le souvenir de leur "égarement" de la veille de côté, et elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Même si sa résolution fut mise à rude épreuve quand elle vit débarquer un Dean encore tout ensommeillé et tellement sexy avec son air de petit garçon, les yeux brillants à la vue de la tarte tiède sur la table. Heureusement pour elle, Sam arriva alors qu'elle se sentait en mollir en mode "est-ce que ce serait si déraisonnable". Il avait l'air épuisé et un peu mal en point, et ça lui rappela à quel point ils étaient tous dans la mouise en ce moment, le temps n'était pas franchement à la bagatelle.

\- "Hello Sam, t'as l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi, la remise est si inconfortable?" Demanda Emily.

\- "Hein? non, j'aurais juste aimé être aussi bien dans ma tête que dans mon lit. J'ai passé la nuit à fouiller pour trouver des signes, des augures démoniaques, mais rien, on dirait qu'ils se terrent tous.

\- Ou qu'ils rassemblent leurs forces pour le prochain gros coup." Dit Dean.

Il était bien réveillé maintenant et regardait son petit frère d'un air inquiet. Il avait beau lui hurler dessus et lui en vouloir de toute cette histoire de sang de démons, voir Sam avec cet air de chiot triste et malade ne le laissait jamais indifférent.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, Emily descendit dans son antre pour creuser les pistes données par sa tante la veille. L'une concernait un rituel de purification pour affronter les démons avec la puissance d'une âme sans taches qui avait servi à une ancêtre qui s'appelait Amy et qui avait été confrontée à un démon de la pire espèce qui avait déjà une centaine de meurtres à son actif dans la région, l'autre était l'équivalent le plus proche d'une arme de destruction massive pour les sorcières blanches, un sort qui pouvait, selon la légende en tout cas, renvoyer en enfer plusieurs démons à la fois. Et, toujours d'après les annales familiales, une sorcière nommée Sally l'avait utilisé dans sa ville natale.

Malheureusement, après des heures de recherches, il s'avéra que le premier sort ne serait pas faisable, un des ingrédients étant apparemment le cœur d'un nourrisson, et autant tous voulaient aider Sam, autant il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. D'après la chronique, Amy s'était d'ailleurs suicidée après la bataille, ne pouvant supporter l'extrémité à laquelle elle avait dû se résoudre, même en sachant que ce geste avait sans doute sauvé des milliers de personnes. Ou était-ce parce que c'était en fait un rite de magie noire? Parce que la purification à base de meurtre, c'était quand même bizarre. Si seulement les gens qui avaient écrits ces chroniques avaient été un peu plus scientifiques bon sang! Il y avait toujours tellement de flou et de manque de détails, c'était horriblement frustrant parfois.

L'autre… l'autre était plus intéressant, mais là encore, n'était ni idéal, ni simple. Et surtout, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'être sûrs que ça fonctionnerait sur un démon du calibre de Lilith. Sally avait été aux prises avec plusieurs démons certes, mais qui, d'après la description, étaient très probablement des seconds voir des troisièmes couteaux. Des sortes de démons débutants, ou peut-être même des fantômes, le texte n'était pas clair (rhaaa), qui n'avaient posé problème que parce qu'un nécromancien particulièrement avide de sang et de pouvoir avait décidé d'en rassembler un nombre impressionnant dans l'idée de soumettre la ville.

Bref, c'était un quasi retour à la case départ. Mais dans ses recherches, elle avait également mis la main sur le rituel de purification auquel elle avait pensé la veille, juste avant de… d'être distraite, hem.

Elle rassembla ses recherches et remonta pour retrouver les deux frères.

En arrivant sur la terrasse, elle ne vit que Sam, somnolant sur son portable, l'air crevé.

\- "Sam? Où est passé Dean?

\- Il est allé faire un tour, il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête je crois.

\- Oh…"

Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec… Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- "T'as trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda Sam.

\- "Oui et non. Une piste inutile, une probablement inefficace et une incertaine.

\- Joli score

\- Pour tout dire, j'espérais mieux oui.

\- Alors, on fait quoi?

\- Ben… l'incertaine, c'est un rituel de purification qui a pour but de chasser le mal de l'intérieur. C'est un peu ésotérique, mais une fois qu'on a trié le blabla, ça donne une potion, un symbole à peindre sur le malade et une invocation, qui semble être un équivalent de l'exorcisme, mais qui pourrait aussi traiter d'autre types d'empoisonnements démoniaques.

\- Ah, et tu penses que ça pourrait me désintoxiquer, c'est ça?

\- Probablement oui.

\- Et si je ne veux pas?

\- Sam, je sais que tu penses que cette force est ton meilleur atout contre Lilith, mais je comprends les craintes de Dean, imagine que ce truc te transforme lentement en démon et dis-moi qu'on a tort de chercher un remède?

\- …

\- Et puis, disons que ça marche et que tu dégommes Lilith, tu ne vas passer le reste de ta vie comme un junkie, à traquer les démons pour les saigner et à souffrir le martyre quand tu n'en trouve pas?

\- Mais imagine tous ceux que je pourrais combattre, sans plus mettre en danger personne!

\- Sauf toi-même. Je suis médecin Sam, des personnes en crise de manque, j'en ai vu. Et quel que soit le poison, personne de sensé ne veut vivre ça."

Elle vit sur son visage que malgré ses certitudes et son entêtement, l'argument avait porté.

\- "Ecoute, rien ne nous empêche de pratiquer le rituel, et de te charger de sang de démon à haute dose s'il s'avère que c'est vraiment nécessaire le moment venu. Mais savoir qu'on peut te sevrer sans te tuer, ça me semble être une information intéressante quand même. Et pardonne ma franchise, mais en ce moment, tu n'as pas l'air de taille à affronter autre chose qu'une invasion de moustique. Alors Lilith et ses démons…

\- Je… je ne peux pas renoncer, c'est sans doute notre seul chance d'empêcher la libération de Lucifer.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Je sais que je peux, que je dois le faire, fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît."

Il avait l'air résolu, même si elle sentait bien qu'il avait lui aussi quelques doutes. Mais quand même, c'était Sam… elle connaissait sa force de caractère, et, contrairement à Dean qui avait du mal à voir que son petit frère avait grandi, elle le voyait comme un adulte, intelligent, responsable et entraîné.

Dean les trouva noyés dans une marée de vieux bouquins en revenant.

\- "Du nouveau?" Demanda-t-il.

\- "Bof, les pistes d'hier soir sont décevantes, et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé est un rituel de purification qui peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, pourrait sevrer Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour essayer alors?

\- Dean…" dit Sam du ton fatigué de quelqu'un qui doit donner encore et toujours la même réponse.

\- "Non Sam, si ce truc a une chance de marcher, il faut qu'on le tente!

\- Arrête, tu ne peux pas me faire subir je ne sais quoi dans l'espoir que ça marche, ça pourrait aussi bien me tuer!

\- Plutôt te voir mort que soumis à l'influence de cette saleté!

\- Dean!"

Cette fois, Emily avait ajouté ses protestations à celles de Sam. Il se tut, mais il fulminait visiblement toujours. La jeune femme repris la parole :

\- "Franchement Sam, je crois que tout ce que tu risques, c'est un sale goût dans la bouche et peut-être un genre de gueule de bois si ça échoue. J'ai l'habitude des rituels de purification, et celui-ci ne me semble pas particulièrement dangereux. En fait, c'est un peu ce qui me fait craindre qu'il soit inefficace.

\- Je refuse de jouer au cobaye sur une intuition.

\- Très bien espèce de tête de mule, reste dans ta peau de suppôt de Satan, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te sauver quand tu seras dans la merde!"

L'aîné, fou de rage, quitta la terrasse et réussi même à claquer la porte fenêtre assez fort pour faire trembler les vitres, qui heureusement tinrent bon. Un peu stupéfaits de cette sortie tonitruante, Sam et Emily se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, se replongèrent dans leurs livres. Mieux valait lui laisser le temps de se calmer un peu.


	18. Chapter 18

Plus tard, la jeune femme alla chercher de quoi boire quelque chose, et trouva Dean dans la cuisine, l'air renfrogné.

\- "Je veux que tu prépares cette potion, tu as ce qu'il faut?

\- Quoi? Heu… oui, je pense, mais Sam…

\- Je me fous de ce qu'il dit, je veux le débarrasser de cette horreur, je veux qu'il redevienne juste Sam.

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas sûre que…

\- Tu es avec moi ou contre moi!?

\- Ok ok, mais ne m'en veux pas de ne pas être très enthousiaste à l'idée de trahir ton frère.

\- Et me trahir moi en refusant de m'aider, ça ne te dérange pas?"

Il lui adressa un regard blessé, et elle se sentit céder. Comment ne pas fondre? Mais trahir l'un ou trahir l'autre, aucune des solutions ne lui plaisait.

\- "Très bien, je vais le faire, mais comment on va s'y prendre pour lui faire boire la potion contre son gré?

\- Je m'occupe de ça, tu t'occupes de préparer ce qu'il faut. Préviens-moi quand ce sera prêt."

Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais son cerveau était automatiquement passé en mode "urgence". Et justement, aux urgences, on devait parfois maîtriser des patients récalcitrants. Et évidemment, elle avait ce qu'il fallait dans l'infirmerie. Avec un soupir, elle dit à Dean :

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour l'assommer dans ma pharmacie. Une simple injection et il ne sera plus en état de résister.

\- Tu peux faire ça?

\- Oui. C'est mieux que d'avoir à se battre avec lui non?"

Elle était mal à l'aise, mais néanmoins résolue.

\- "Tu as bien dit hier que toutes les pièces étaient piégées?" Lui demanda Dean.

\- "Oui, effectivement.

\- Et le salon?

\- Il y en a un devant chaque porte fenêtre, et un grand au-dessus de la table, au milieu.

\- Bien, une fois qu'il sera dans les vapes, il suffira qu'on le coince dans un piège, on l'attache, on lui fait boire le truc et basta."

Elle hésita, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, puis finit par prendre une décision.

\- "D'accord… par contre, ce sera demain, la potion est un peu longue à préparer et certains ingrédients doivent macérer."

Elle le laissa ruminer ses plans, embarquant la bière promise ce qui lui semblait être des heures avant et passa rapidement l'amener à Sam, espérant qu'il n'entendrait pas son angoisse quand elle lui dit qu'elle allait chercher d'autres bouquins, des fois que quelque chose lui ait échappé lors de sa première recherche.

Elle descendit dans son labo et, après avoir vérifié plusieurs points et réalisé qu'elle avait bien fait de temporiser de toute façon, vu qu'elle avait loupé une information capitale sur le sort de purification, prépara tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Une fois satisfaite, elle remonta, le ventre noué, en redoutant la soirée en face à face avec celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à trahir. Sam était une fois de plus seul sur la terrasse, toujours en train d'éplucher la documentation. Elle ajouta deux ouvrages à sa pile.

\- "Tu pourras jeter un œil là-dessus? J'ai noté des passages, mais je ne sais pas si ça colle. Et pour tout dire, après autant de recherches, je ne sais pas si je fais encore vraiment confiance à mon jugement.

\- Pas de problème, deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une."

Elle le regarda saisir le premier volume et se plonger dans sa lecture.

Ils étaient tous les deux en plein décryptage de vieux textes quand un bruit la fit lever la tête. Dean venait les rejoindre. Le lourd livre qu'elle tenait s'écrasa par terre et elle s'affaissa, manquant tomber de sa chaise, vite rattrapée par Dean qui avait heureusement de bons réflexes.

\- "Emily! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu as?" Lui demanda le jeune homme d'un ton inquiet.

Sam s'était levé également, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour croiser deux regards anxieux juste en face d'elle.

\- "C'est rien, un vertige, je dois être en hypoglycémie je pense. Dean, tu veux bien aller me chercher un verre de jus d'orange s'il-te-plait?"

Elle profita de son absence pour respirer profondément, pendant que Sam la surveillait comme si elle allait se briser en morceaux sans prévenir. Puis elle but avidement le verre que Dean venait d'amener et, toujours les yeux fermés, chercha à reprendre complétement le contrôle de son corps et de ses réactions.

\- "Ça va Emily? T'es toute pâle, tu veux encore quelque chose? Que je t'aide à t'allonger?

\- Ça va Dean, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste un étourdissement passager, ça va déjà mieux, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Si tu le dis….

\- Je le dis et je l'affirme. Laisse-moi un petit quart d'heure pour récupérer et j'irais faire à manger. Je meurs de faim, pas vous?

\- On peut s'en occuper tu sais.

\- C'est gentil, mais ça va aller, promis."

L'air dubitatif, ils la laissèrent se reprendre, tout en continuant, l'un et l'autre, à la surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Remise de son malaise autant que possible, elle finit par se lever et alla préparer des bons gros burgers, avec quand même un peu d'aide de Dean. Ils décidèrent finalement de laisser les recherches de côté après le repas, et passèrent la soirée à se raconter des anecdotes et des histoires de chasse, médicales pour elle, surnaturelles pour eux. Il y eut même quelques rires qui détendirent l'atmosphère. Quand ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher, avant de monter à sa chambre, elle glissa à Dean que tout serait prêt pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain, et qu'elle neutraliserait Sam avant qu'il ne commence à manger. Une fois dans son lit, elle repassa soigneusement tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans la journée et se surprit, avant de réussir à s'endormir, à prier d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Elle détestait ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, et elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre complétement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Si seulement les choses étaient plus manichéennes. Mais la vie ne s'écrit pas en noir et blanc, les démons pouvaient être finalement pas si méchants et les anges franchement dangereux. Quant aux humains… bref.

Comme d'habitude, elle se leva tôt pour faire le petit déjeuner, la mort dans l'âme. Le temps était gris et s'accordait assez bien à son humeur, mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prépara aussi la petite seringue dont elle avait besoin. Et une fois les deux frères assis à table, elle s'arrangea facilement pour passer derrière Sam et, sans qu'il ait rien vu venir, lui injecta le produit d'un seul geste à la base du cou.

Sam s'éveilla, attaché sur une chaise, à l'intérieur de la maison, juste devant la porte fenêtre du salon. Face à lui, Dean avait l'air résolu et Emily plutôt malheureuse.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas Sammy, mais tu ne nous laisse pas le choix, il faut qu'on te purge de cette saloperie de sang démoniaque."

Emily restait silencieuse, et semblait même un peu absente. Elle laissait les deux frères s'affronter, et semblait vouloir être n'importe où sauf là où elle se trouvait actuellement.

\- "Dean, arrête ça, on ne sait pas ce que ce truc va me faire!

\- Parce que tu crois que tu sais vraiment ce que ce que tu bois te fait?

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça!

\- Je suis ton grand frère et j'ai promis de te protéger. Te laisser boire du sang de démon ne fais pas partie du contrat, désolé Sammy.

\- Dean, libère-moi tout de suite!

\- Non.

\- Emily, bon sang, pourquoi tu l'aides? Laisse-moi partir, tu sais que je ne fais ça que pour lutter contre Lilith et l'empêcher de libérer Lucifer, tu dois me croire!"

Elle le fixa, gênée, mais s'en tint à un silence prudent.

\- "Laisse Emily en dehors de ça!

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, arrête…"

Son frère le regarda, mais ne répondit rien. D'un geste, il saisit le bol posé sur la table proche et s'avança vers lui dans le but évident de lui faire avaler le contenu. Et il eut beau tourner la tête, cracher et insulter Dean, il finit quand même par en ingurgiter un peu. Il entendait vaguement Emily réciter une incantation en boucle à côté. Puis il sentit la potion, comme un feu liquide, l'embraser de l'intérieur et il hurla, la sensation de brûlure, insupportable, se répandant dans tout son corps. Heureusement, l'impression de brûler vivant ne dura que quelques secondes, et il ne resta bientôt de ces affreux instants qu'un goût épouvantable dans sa bouche.

\- "Sam?" Appela Dean.

\- "…

\- Sam, ça va?

\- Je suis vivant, si c'est la question."

Il avait eu du mal à répondre, un peu comme s'il avait pris un violent coup dans la mâchoire et que les muscles s'étaient figés de douleur. Mais déjà, cette impression aussi disparaissait, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

\- "Comment tu te sens?

\- Trahis.

\- Mais encore?

\- J'ai un goût atroce dans la bouche et j'ai eu l'impression de brûler vif, alors à ton avis?

\- Et?

\- Et rien, je ne sens plus mes pouvoirs…"

Son grand frère le regarda, l'air encore un peu méfiant, puis il commença à détacher les contentions qui le retenaient sur la chaise. Enfin, Sam put se lever et, dominant Dean de sa haute taille, lui faire face. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant, puis il lui balança un lourd crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant bouler dans le canapé derrière lui.

\- "La prochaine fois que tu décides de me faire un coup comme ça, compte sur moi pour t'assommer avant!"

Et, furieux, il sortit.

Dean se massa la mandibule un moment, sachant qu'il aurait probablement un joli bleu. Il avait détesté infliger ça à son frère, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et franchement, il n'en voulait pas à Sam de sa réaction musclée, il aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Mais surtout, il était content de voir que le rituel avait fonctionné, puisque son cadet avait pu franchir le piège à démon sans aucune difficulté apparente. Il se tourna alors vers Emily, debout, l'air encore triste dans un coin.

-"Ça a marché, merci Emily."

Elle eut l'air encore plus abattue pendant un instant, mais se reprit rapidement.

\- "Contente d'avoir pu t'aider Dean, même si franchement, j'espère ne plus jamais avoir besoin de faire une chose pareille.

\- Et moi donc… Bon, il reste de la tarte?"

Et il sortit pour s'assoir à la table du petit déjeuner.


	19. Chapter 19

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se glissa dans la grange à la recherche de Sam, qui ne s'était pas remontré depuis la fin du rituel. Elle avait envoyé Dean faire une course en ville et elle avait un peu de temps devant elle.

\- "Sam?

\- Fiche le camp.

\- S'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle, c'est important."

Il émergea de l'ombre de la mezzanine où il s'était réfugié et se planta en haut des marches.

\- "Et pourquoi je t'écouterais?

\- Parce que les choses ne sont pas tout à fait ce qu'elles paraissent être, et qu'il faut que tu le saches."

Il la regarda sans répondre, mais qui ne dit mot consent, alors elle grimpa pour le rejoindre sur le palier, et ils s'assirent de concert sur la dernière marche.

\- "Déjà, je veux m'excuser pour t'avoir drogué ce matin. Mais ça me semblait moins barbare que l'idée de Dean qui était de t'assommer avant de t'attacher.

\- Tu m'as trahis Emily, je t'avais dit hier que je ne voulais pas de ce rituel et tu l'as fait quand même!

\- Sauf que…

\- sauf que quoi?

\- Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai trahis Sam, mais ton frère.

\- Quoi?

\- Le rituel de ce matin, ce n'était pas celui dont je vous avais parlé. D'ailleurs, si tu te souviens bien, il y avait un symbole à peindre, et nous ne t'avons pas décoré que je sache. Non, il s'agissait bien d'une sorte de purification, mais elle servait à…

\- À quoi?

\- À ce que les personnes possédées qui ne pourraient pas survivre après l'exorcisme puissent dire au revoir à leurs proches.

\- Hein?

\- Ce truc endort le démon et renforce l'humanité du possédé, ça permettait de parler à l'hôte avant que les dommages infligés au corps par le démon ne le tuent lors de l'exorcisme final.

\- Et ça m'a fait quoi alors?

\- Ça a endormi tes pouvoirs, mais l'effet ne dure que 48h maximum. C'est pour ça qu'il faudra impérativement que vous partiez demain, sinon, Dean découvrira vite que je lui ai menti.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

\- Changer de rituel? Pour deux raisons… La première, c'est qu'après tout ce que j'ai lu sur Lucifer et Lilith, je ne suis pas franchement prête à abandonner le moindre avantage qu'on peut avoir dans la lutte contre ces salauds. Et le vrai rituel t'aurait probablement purgé de tous tes pouvoirs en effaçant jusqu'à la souillure à la base de tout ça. et donc, Lilith aurait pu t'anéantir en claquant des doigts.

\- Et la seconde?"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de répondre.

\- "Parce que le seul argument qui pouvait me pousser à faire vraiment ce que ton frère voulait, c'était la crainte que ce truc te change en démon. Hors, je suis aussi certaine que possible que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Quoi! Comment?

\- Hier, j'ai utilisé un sort de double-vue, et ce que j'ai vu en toi m'a convaincu que l'argument de Dean n'était pas valide.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu au juste?

\- Ton âme.

\- C'est-à-dire?"

Il semblait à la fois perdu et fasciné. Voir l'âme? On pouvait faire ça?

\- "J'ai un don de base, très fort dans ma famille. Du coup, je vois régulièrement les auras des gens. Alors une concoction, trois versets et je peux voir les âmes durant quelques heures. C'est très fatigant et mieux éviter d'en abuser, sous peine d'être malade à en crever pendant des jours. Mais c'est aussi très utile dans pleins de cas, notamment pour les désenvoutement, tu penses bien.

\- Tu peux voir les âmes des hôtes? Et celles des démons?

\- Si on peut parler d'âme dans le cas des démons, mais oui.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu en moi?

\- J'ai vu la souillure laissée par le sang du premier démon. J'ai vu celui que tu bois maintenant comme une espèce de chancre qui s'ancre à la première souillure et obscurci une petite partie de ton âme.

\- Oh…"

Ça lui faisait bizarre d'entre parler de quelque chose de notoirement immatériel comme d'un objet réel, plus ou moins en bon état. Est-ce qu'on pouvait passer du polish sur son âme pour la rendre plus brillante?

\- "Mais surtout, j'ai vu la force et la brillance de ton être, et je l'ai vu lutter contre les sursauts du "chancre" et gagner un peu de terrain à chaque fois.

\- Lutter? C'est à dire?

\- Les livres d'hier…

\- C'était des pièges…

Non, des tests. Un peu comme le mot Christo fait réagir les démons, certaines formules que tu as lues hier devaient réveiller la part de démon qui est en toi. Mais toi, tu n'en as eu conscience à aucun moment, tu n'as même pas frémi en les lisant. Et j'ai pu voir ton âme humaine prendre le dessus à chaque fois. Donc, je ne crois pas que ce sang de démon puisse te faire virer du côté obscur. Alors, même si je reste persuadée que c'est de la saleté et que plus tôt tu pourras t'en débarrasser, mieux ça vaudra, je te crois quand tu dis que tu peux te maîtriser."

Alors qu'il appréciait le compliment, une association d'idée le poussa à poser une autre question.

\- "Ton malaise hier? C'était la fatigue causée par le sort?

\- Hein? heu… oui. Sûrement. Ça faisait un peu trop longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça et j'avais oublié le contrecoup."

Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas lui dire, c'était la vraie cause de son vertige. Ce moment où elle avait levé les yeux et vu l'âme de Dean. Une âme dont une partie avait noirci, comme carbonisée, sûrement lors de son passage en enfer. Une âme blessée, écorchée, sanglante. Et pourtant brillante, tellement, malgré les fêlures du doute, malgré les épreuves et la douleur, elle pulsait d'un amour sans failles et profond, pour son frère, sa famille et même, un tout petit peu, pour elle. Tant de facettes, tant de faux semblants à la surface, mais tant de puissance cachée… Mais ce qu'elle avait vu surtout, c'était que cette âme si torturée n'était plus capable de vraiment penser rationnellement, surtout quand il s'agissait de démons et d'enfer. Elle l'avait vue réagir lors de leur conversation à bâtons rompu dans la soirée, et elle savait que son jugement sur Sam et son état n'était pas objectif. Bien sûr, il avait toutes les raisons d'être justement subjectif dans ce cas-là, mais elle avait dû prendre une décision, et, avec une tristesse immense, elle avait placé sa confiance dans celui des deux frères qui était le moins mal en point, alors même qu'on aurait pensé le contraire en ne voyant que la surface. Tout en sachant que, d'autant plus après ce qu'il s'était passé entre Dean et elle, elle s'en voudrait toujours de l'avoir trahi, même s'il ne l'apprenait jamais. Sans parler de ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle découvrait au final qu'elle avait eu tort et que Dean avait raison de vouloir débarrasser son frère de cette souillure.

Sam ne fut pas complétement convaincu par sa réponse, mais il n'osa pas insister, tant elle avait à nouveau l'air triste.

\- "Voilà, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que l'on t'a fait subir, mais il fallait que tu saches...

\- Merci.

\- De quoi? T'avoir drogué? Exorcisé? Martyrisé?

\- Non, d'avoir confiance en moi."

Elle lui jeta un regard mouillé, et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle eut un bref sanglot, mais se maitrisa rapidement.

\- "S'il te plait, ne dis jamais à ton frère ce que j'ai fait, je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnerait…

\- C'est promis.

\- Alors tâche d'avoir l'air de m'en vouloir encore quand il sera là, et surtout, arrange-toi pour que vous partiez demain."

Il était étonné par sa voix tremblante et son air désespéré, mais il promit encore une fois. Un peu rassurée par son serment, elle se leva et reparti vers la maison.

La suite de la journée fut morose, et c'est avec des mines tristes et renfrognées qu'ils se quittèrent le lendemain matin. Le baiser entre Emily et Dean aurait pu ne jamais avoir existé et elle se demandait même si elle les reverrait un jour. En fermant la porte pour ne plus voir le nuage de poussière dégagé par le départ de l'Impala, elle douta un instant que les sorts de bien être de la maison suffisent à lui faire retrouver le sourire, ou en tout cas pas avant un long moment. Il suffisait qu'elle repense à ce qu'elle avait vu de la nature profonde de Dean, toute cette souffrance, ce manque de confiance en lui, cette force mise à rude épreuves par tout ce qu'il avait subi pour avoir envie de pleurer.


	20. Chapter 20

Quelques jours plus tard, un coup de fil de Dean lui apprit que Lucifer avait été libéré, qu'ils avaient échoués parce que le dernier sceaux était en fait la mort de Lilith, et qu'en la tuant, Sam l'avait brisé alors qu'il cherchait à le protéger. Il n'en dit pas beaucoup plus et raccrocha, la laissant avec un paquet de questions sans réponses ainsi qu'un gros, un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Elle avait fait un choix, et elle avait fait le mauvais. Et même si elle savait que ça n'aurait rien changé puisque les Winchester auraient tout de même tout fait pour tuer Lilith, et que sans ça, ils seraient probablement morts, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée que tout aurait pu tourner autrement si…

Elle pût finalement apprendre pas mal de détails de l'histoire dans une série de bouquins qu'elle découvrit presque par hasard un jour qu'elle traînait sans but sur des forums de fantasy. Certains fans les recommandaient chaudement, et elle s'était laissé tenter, pensant tomber sur un twilight style, le genre facile à lire et délassant. Sauf qu'elle avait vite compris que ce n'était pas que ça, certaines descriptions, certains détails, à commencer par les prénoms des héros, collant de beaucoup trop près avec des récits que lui avaient fait les deux Winchester. La plume était banale. Avec même quelques envolées lyriques un peu ridicules, mais pour le coup, l'histoire était, de son point de vue, absolument passionnante, elle y était même citée à quelques reprises, en rapport avec les diverses visites des frères chez elle. Elle eut d'ailleurs un gros frisson de peur en réalisant que sa trahison pouvait se trouver écrite en toute lettres, mais il n'y avait heureusement dans le dernier tome seulement distribué sous le manteau sur le web que quelques lignes qui la présentaient en train de s'excuser auprès de Sam. Rien sur la double-vue, rien sur le double jeu auquel elle avait joué ce jour-là.

La libération de Lucifer sembla être le point de départ d'une période troublée, et malgré les protections installées sur la propriété et dans la maison, elle eut la visite de pas moins de 4 démons qu'elle dut exorciser. Elle paniquait toujours à la vue des yeux tournant au noir, mais nécessité fait loi, elle avait au moins jusque-là toujours réussi à surmonter sa terreur suffisamment pour faire ce qu'il fallait, quitte à avoir besoin de plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre. Bizarrement, c'était aussi dans ces moments que l'hôpital lui manquait le plus. Sans doute parce que là-bas, on était rarement seul devant l'adversité, il y avait toujours une équipe, des collègues, voire un service de sécurité pour donner un coup de main. Mais là, il n'y avait qu'elle, sur le moment et après, pour gérer la panique, la bataille et les conséquences de celle-ci. Petit phare au milieu de toute cette peur, elle avait quand même réussi à sauver un hôte, qui avait pu repartir vivre une vie presque normale, après qu'elle lui ait donné un talisman anti-possession tout de même. Elle reprit aussi contact, petit à petit, avec Bobby, et finit même par comprendre pourquoi Sam et Dean appréciaient autant ce vieux fou. Elle pouvait entendre l'affection bourrue qu'il leur portait chaque fois qu'il parlait d'eux, et rien que pour ça, elle était prête à oublier ses vieux griefs. Quiconque aimait les Winchester avait forcément droit à toute son indulgence. Et puis, au moins, elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler de ce qu'il se passait en plus de sa famille, bien occupée elle aussi sur le vieux continent.

Un dimanche matin, alors qu'elle pensait passer une journée tranquille, pour une fois ou presque, le téléphone sonna.

\- "Allo?

\- Emily, c'est Dean.

\- Dean? Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre! Comment tu vas? Et Sam?

\- Ça va, ça va. Ecoute, j'ai pas trop le temps de t'expliquer, mais on aurait besoin des rituels de protections les plus costauds que tu connaisses.

\- Bien sûr, avec plaisir, mais une protection contre quoi?

\- Lucifer.

\- Ouch, rien que ça. Tu peux me donner un peu plus de détails quand même, un sort, ça s'adapte.

\- Le plan actuel, c'est que Sam devienne le vaisseau du diable et le force à replonger dans la cage."

Elle resta un instant muette de surprise, puis repris :

\- "Tu plaisantes là?

\- Non.

\- Ah…

\- Ecoute, on est à deux jours de chez toi, fais ce que tu peux et on le prendra au passage.

\- Heu… ok… mais je…

\- J'ai pas trop le temps-là, il faut que j'y aille, à dans deux jours."

Elle resta à écouter la tonalité un bon moment, le cerveau moulinant à toute vitesse, mais finit par raccrocher machinalement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie. Sam devenir le vaisseau de Lucifer? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois bon dieu!

Résignée, par besoin d'information, elle reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Bobby. Elle était sûre qu'il pourrait lui en dire plus, et que lui au moins comprendrait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lancer dans la confection d'une protection quelconque sans savoir exactement de quoi il retournait.

Quelques heures plus tard, encore effarée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle se plongea dans ses livres, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait aider ces deux cinglés de Winchester à mener à bien leur plan. Le tout en repoussant du mieux possible toutes les questions qui avaient trait au fait que même pour lutter contre les cavaliers de l'apocalypse, ils n'avaient pas pensé (pas voulu?) faire appel à elle. Alors que quand même, la maladie et la faim, c'était un peu le cœur de son expertise, entre les siècles de lutte chez les plus pauvres de son ordre et sa propre formation de médecin. Elle aurait vraiment pu les aider à ce moment-là bon sang!

Mais bon, l'heure n'était pas aux regrets, et son cerveau, comme toujours stimulé par l'urgence de trouver le bon traitement avant la mort du patient, eut soudain une idée lumineuse. Elle prépara rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin, puis se replongea dans les sorts de protection, deux précautions valant mieux qu'une.


	21. Chapter 21

Quand l'Impala se gara devant la maison, elle était prête. Stressée, avec encore des doutes, mais aussi parée que possible.

Elle regarda les deux frères sortir de la voiture et sentit son cœur se serrer. Beaucoup de sentiments se bousculaient et se mélangeaient, mais la joie et l'affection finirent par gagner quand elle les vit lui sourire. Ils arrivèrent ensemble en haut des marches et elle ne résista pas à l'impulsion de les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras, pour leur dire à sa façon combien elle était contente de les revoir.

\- "Vous m'avez manqué les garçons.

\- Tu nous as manquée aussi, mais on a été très occupé depuis la libération de Lulu." Dit Dean

\- "Ouais, Bobby m'a tout raconté, vous n'avez pas chômé, effectivement.

\- Oh, tu lui reparles?

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme on dit. Et puis, depuis que j'ai commencé à vous aider, il accepte presque le fait que je ne sorte pas de chez moi pour chasser.

\- Grand dieu, la fin du monde est proche!"

Dean avait dit ça pour rire, mais elle vit Sam pâlir un peu.

\- "Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a des choses à régler. J'ai une idée qui peut marcher, mais ça va nous prendre la nuit, ça pose un problème ou on peut le faire?

\- La nuit? Qu'est-ce que…?

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais il faut que je sache de combien de temps on dispose, c'est important.

\- Si le ciel et l'enfer nous foutent la paix, on peut repartir seulement demain je pense. Sam?

\- Oui, je suis d'accord." Acquiesça le plus jeune.

\- "Parfait, alors venez à la cuisine, j'ai préparé un ou deux trucs à grignoter pendant que je vous expliquerai ce que j'ai prévu."

Une fois tout le monde installé confortablement avec un truc à boire et quelque chose dans l'assiette, elle leur exposa son idée.

\- "Alors, déjà, j'ai eu tout juste le temps de finir, mais je vous ai préparé des talismans. Désolé si ça vous donne un air de hippies New-Age, mais ça vous renforcera mentalement et physiquement. Plus, pour Dean, ça repoussera les tentatives de possession.

\- Et pourquoi j'ai pas droit à ça moi?"

Sam avait l'air à la fois curieux et un peu vexé.

\- "Parce que si j'ai bien compris, tu dois accepter d'être possédé par Lucifer, et que ce type de sort, s'il ne pourrait sans doute pas l'empêcher de le faire vu sa puissance mixte, risquerait de le gêner voir de l'énerver, ce qui n'est franchement pas le but."

Les garçons échangèrent un regard résignés et acquiescèrent.

\- "Mais l'idée principale, c'est de te donner toute la force mentale possible pour que tu puisses résister à Lucifer le moment venu et prendre le dessus pour le renvoyer dans la cage.

\- Et on fait ça comment?" L'interrogea Sam.

\- "Par une quête initiatique qui te permettra de purger ton âme de ses doutes et de la renforcer pour la rendre imperméable à l'influence du diable.

\- Quoi!?" Dirent-ils en cœur.

\- "En gros, il pourra prendre ton corps, c'est l'idée, mais ne pourra pas s'emparer de ton âme si facilement.

\- Et ça va marcher ça?

\- Je pense que oui. Et au pire, ça te permettra d'arriver au combat en pleine possession de tous tes moyens."

Encore une fois les deux frères échangèrent un regard, gêné cette fois.

\- "Je ne sais pas si ton idée peut marcher, mais pour ce qui est de la force, Bobby est justement en train de récolter du sang de démon, Castiel nous a dit que ça fortifierait Sam avant qu'il ne devienne le costume de Lucifer." Lui dit Dean.

\- "Oui, il m'a dit ça aussi, mais je pense que justement, c'est une raison de plus pour consolider l'humanité de Sam avant qu'il ne plonge dans toute ces influences démoniaques.

\- Ok, je marche, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

Sam avait l'air finalement soulagé d'avoir une aide supplémentaire, et surtout, quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de rester humain face à tout ce qui l'attendait. Parce que bien sûr, depuis qu'il avait, involontairement, brisé le dernier sceau, il se sentait terriblement responsable de la libération de Satan. Alors accepter de devenir son vaisseau pour tenter de l'empêcher de nuire, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire quelque part. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrifié à l'idée de ne pas y arriver.

\- "En fait, il s'agit à la base d'un rituel amérindien. Une quête de soi que faisaient les meilleurs chasseurs et chamanes des tribus avant les combats difficiles. Et crois-moi, il ne s'agissait pas de chasse aux bisons. Ça implique une purification corporelle et des trucs à avaler qui déclencheront une sorte de trip sous acides qui te mènera à affronter tes regrets, tes peines et tes doutes pour ensuite pouvoir aller au combat sûr de toi et sans failles. Bon, ça, c'est la théorie, mais crois-moi, la pratique marche étonnamment bien.

\- Tu l'as fait?

\- Oui, enfin, une forme légèrement différente, mais ça faisait partie de mon initiation. Je suis donc tout à fait à même de jouer le rôle du chaman et de te guider."

Il eut l'air un peu rassuré de savoir qu'il n'allait pas affronter ça tout seul. Mais elle continua :

\- "Dean, on aura besoin de toi aussi.

\- Quoi? Moi? Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que, d'une certaine manière, vos âmes sont liées, et que donc, si quelqu'un peut soutenir Sam dans son voyage vers la paix intérieure, c'est toi."

Ils avaient l'air un peu abasourdis à vrai dire, et elle leur sourit. Puis, malicieuse, elle ajouta :

\- "Sans compter que je préfère te savoir avec nous plutôt qu'en train de faire les cents pas à te ronger les sangs au-dessus de nos têtes.

\- Touché…"

Dean prit un air vexé, mais sous les regards croisés de son frère et d'Emily, il craqua et sourit, et ils finirent tous les trois par éclater de rire, ce qui leur fit du bien. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, les frères luttaient depuis des mois pour empêcher Lucifer de ravager la terre, elle avait dû affronter quelques saletés elle aussi et les occasions de rire devenaient rares.

\- "Bon, on s'y met?

\- C'est parti, on commence par quoi?

\- Par manger mon dessert spécial. Désolé, ce ne sera pas à la hauteur de ce que je fais d'habitude, mais compte tenu des ingrédients, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit passable."

Elle leur tendit à chacun un bout de ce qui ressemblait à du pain aux herbes, dont la couleur grisâtre était effectivement peu engageante.

\- "Si jamais, avec du miel, c'est moins pire.

\- Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle tartina largement son morceau de miel coulant."

Mais même le miel ne couvrait pas totalement le goût un peu âcre et acide et ils se dépêchèrent de l'avaler, se rinçant ensuite la bouche, qui avec de la bière, qui avec du thé glacé.

\- "Beurk, c'est toujours comme ça?" La railla Dean.

\- "Non, c'est le pire, promis." Répondit-elle sans se démonter.

\- "Bon, et la suite?" Demanda Sam, impatient.

Elle se leva et alla chercher un grand bol contenant une sorte de gelée verdâtre.

\- "On se lave avec ça, cheveux compris. Et ne vous plaigniez pas, le rite de base imposait non seulement un récurage en règle avec une décoction nettement plus agressive, mais aussi une longue station dans un genre de sauna. Heureusement, après avoir testé, on s'est rendu-compte qu'une version allégée de la purification marchait aussi. Mais quand même, prenez une douche bien chaude, c'est mieux."

Dean renifla la préparation, méfiant, mais en fait, ça sentait étonnamment bon. Comme une odeur fleurs et de foin au début de l'été.

\- "Ok, et après?

\- On se retrouve au labo, j'ai tout préparé. Ah oui, mettez des habits propres en sortant de la douche, et confortables surtout, on va passer un moment dans les vapes, autant que nos corps ne soient pas garrotés ou irrités par quoi que ce soit."

Ils se séparèrent devant la chambre des garçons, et juste avant de monter l'escalier, elle leur dit encore :

\- "Et n'oubliez pas d'aller pisser avant de descendre, ça pourrait être gênant demain matin sinon, croyez-moi…"

Sur un dernier rire, elle les laissa et alla elle-même se préparer.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam et Dean arrivèrent ensemble dans le labo. Emily était déjà là, flottant dans une simple robe verte tendre, finissant d'allumer un brasero qui dégageait une odeur douceâtre un peu écœurante. On entendait déjà le battement sourd et régulier d'un tambour résonner dans la pièce, et la grande table avait été poussée contre les bibliothèques. A la place, au centre de la pièce, il y avait trois matelas, disposés en forme d'étoile. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

\- "Bien, asseyez-vous sur les matelas, dos à dos. On se couchera ensuite la tête au centre, je vous rejoins."

Elle prit quelque chose sur la cuisinière et revint bientôt vers eux et leur tendit à chacun une tasse avant d'en prendre une troisième et de s'asseoir elle aussi.

\- "Dès qu'on aura bu ça, on pourra s'allonger. L'effet est normalement assez rapide. Si jamais vous avez l'impression de sortir de votre corps, ou que vous vous retrouver à vous regarder vous-même en train de dormir, pas de panique, attendez simplement qu'on soit tous réunis avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, d'accord?

\- Entendu." Répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- "Alors, cul sec et à très vite!"

Ils levèrent leurs timbales à l'unisson, et sentirent le liquide couler dans leur gorge. Ça avait un goût de mousse et de feuilles, avec une pointe d'aiguilles de sapins acidulées, comme un goût de forêt primitive un peu, étrange mais pas désagréable.

Le temps de poser leurs tasses et de s'allonger, leurs paupières se fermaient déjà.

Sam se réveilla d'un coup. Debout. Il réalisa qu'il était dans le labo, et quand il baissa les yeux, il vit leurs trois corps reposer calmement sur les matelas, la respiration lente et régulière. Il était seul apparemment. Et il se sentait… bizarre. Comme… divisé. Et l'impression était encore plus forte quand il regardait son corps inconscient devant lui. Fermant les yeux pour essayer de faire diminuer cette sensation désagréable, il crut entendre quelque chose… son prénom? Quelqu'un l'appelait? C'était si loin… Il rouvrit les yeux, décidant de sortir de la pièce pour chercher d'où venait cette voix. Mais avant qu'il n'ait bougé, il se retrouva face à face avec quelqu'un. Une inconnue, belle, qui semblait comme briller de l'intérieur et qui lui souriait. Puis il remarqua les grands yeux gris.

\- "Emily?

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu es…

\- Différente?

\- Tellement belle…"

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- "Merci. Nos formes astrales nous ressemblent, mais sont aussi le reflet de ce que nous sommes au plus profond de nous et même de comment nous nous voyons.

\- A quoi je ressemble moi?"

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Dean apparut tout à coup à côté d'eux, l'air surpris de se retrouver là. Il regarda son frère et vit qu'effectivement, c'était indubitablement Dean, mais il avait quelque chose d'effacé, un peu éteint, et Sam réalisa qu'il lui manquait son air bravache et sûr de lui habituel. Son ainé avait l'air fort et fragile à la fois, comme s'il ignorait si on pouvait lui faire confiance alors même qu'il irradiait de puissance protectrice. Ses traits étaient aussi un peu flous, comme s'il ne savait pas bien à quoi il ressemblait ou comme le reflet d'un miroir imparfait. Puis Dean regarda Emily et eu un petit sursaut de surprise. Sam s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- "C'est Emily, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Maintenant Sam, on te suit. Ton frère et moi sommes là pour te soutenir, mais c'est à toi de découvrir ton chemin."

Il repensa à l'appel qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure, et il crût le percevoir à nouveau. Alors, sans attendre, il prit l'escalier pour remonter à l'étage, sans même réaliser qu'il venait de passer à travers la porte.

Sauf qu'à mesure qu'il montait les marches, le palier se transformait. Et quand il arriva à la dernière, il n'avait pas devant lui le hall de la résidence Colt mais… un couloir, avec quelques chambres. Il y avait de la moquette par terre et une boîte à musique jouait une berceuse derrière une porte entre-ouverte. Il continua d'avancer, attiré par le son, et poussa lentement le battant.

Sa mère se tenait dans un fauteuil à bascule, en train de bercer un bébé, une expression de tendresse absolue sur le visage. Il se figea sur le seuil et la regarda sans oser faire un bruit. Ce fut Dean derrière lui qui dit, d'une voix de petit garçon.

\- "Maman?"

Elle leva les yeux, et sourit à Sam, puis à son frère.

\- "Mes petits anges, je suis tellement contente de vous voir."

L'instant d'après, elle serrait Sam contre elle et il réalisa à quel point ça lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années.

Emportée par cette sensation nouvelle, il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir 5 ans, les genoux écorchés, se faisant consoler après s'être fait mal. Ou d'avoir huit ans, et de la voir lui sourire et rire alors qu'il soufflait ses bougies d'anniversaire. Puis dix ans, elle l'applaudissait à l'issue d'un spectacle de l'école, l'air fière de lui. Quatorze ans, et cette engueulade alors qu'il faisait la mauvaise tête, prétendant pouvoir sortir le soir puisque son frère le faisait bien lui. Seize ans, et la tendresse de son visage alors qu'il lui présentait, emprunté et maladroit, sa première petite amie.

C'était comme si le temps d'une étreinte, il vivait enfin tout ce qu'il aurait dû vivre avec elle si elle n'avait pas été assassinée, par sa faute. Cette pensée le fit reculer, et il la repoussa d'un geste un peu trop brusque.

\- "Tu n'es pas réelle, tu es morte.

\- Je sais Sam, mais j'ai une place dans ton cœur pour toujours, c'est donc normal que je sois là, non?

\- Maman… je suis tellement désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu as été tuée, ce démon me voulait et…

\- Non Sam. Rien de ce qu'un démon a fait ne peut être de ta faute, tu n'étais qu'un bébé.

\- Mais si je n'étais pas né!

\- Alors je n'aurais pas eu six mois de bonheur avec toi. Ton père n'aurait pas eu de second fils, et ton frère serait resté seul, tu crois que ça aurait été mieux?

\- Tu serais restée en vie! Dean aurait eu une mère et papa ne serait jamais devenu chasseur.

\- Sam, rien ne peux changer le passé.

-Mais j'aimerais tellement…"

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, celle d'Emily.

\- "Sam, tu es ici pour soigner tes doutes et tes blessures, pas pour changer ce qui est arrivé. Voit à quel point elle t'aimait, et accepte que tu l'aimes même si tu ne l'as presque pas connue. Fais la paix avec elle et tes sentiments pour elle."

Il regarda à nouveau sa mère. Détaillant ce visage qu'il ne connaissait presque que par des photos. Comme une étrangère, mais en même temps, il avait cette sensation quand il la regardait, cet amour inconditionnel qui gonflait comme une bulle en lui. Il connaissait cette sensation pour l'avoir ressentie une fois, lorsqu'ils avaient croisés son fantôme dans leur ancienne maison. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- "Sam, mon petit Sammy, je suis triste que tu aies dû affronter la vie sans moi. Mais je suis tellement fière de toi. De celui que tu as su devenir, malgré les difficultés.

\- Maman…

-Je t'aime mon fils."

Il sentit quelque chose de cassé se recoller en lui. Comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie d'entendre ces mots-là, si simples, mais si lourds de sens. Oui, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir, comme il regrettait d'avoir dû vivre sans elle. Mais tant qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, elle l'avait aimé, choyé, chéri. Et sa mort n'y avait rien changé.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra une nouvelle fois longuement contre lui. Respirant son parfum, s'imprégnant de sa façon de bouger, du rythme de sa respiration, de la sensation de ses bras autour lui, protecteurs, aimants. De sa force aussi, qu'il pouvait sentir comme courir sous sa peau. Elle n'était pas seulement une mère, c'était aussi une femme forte, pleine de caractère et de convictions, de passions même. Comme lui… Et il sut qu'en fait, il la connaissait, il l'avait toujours connue, elle vivait en lui, il lui ressemblait tellement après tout. Si superficiellement, la conversation avait été courte et basique, sous la surface, il sentait s'agiter de multiples émotions et pensées, comme une sorte de psychanalyse en accéléré. De plus en plus détendu, il profita du moment de son mieux.

Puis il entendit un nouvel appel. Et il sut qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Embrassant sa mère une dernière fois, il allait sortir de la pièce quand il vit le regard de son frère. Il s'arrêta alors et lui souffla au passage.

\- "Vas-y."

Emily approuva d'un grand sourire et il vit Dean se précipiter pour lui aussi serrer leur mère dans ses bras. Ils se murmurèrent quelques secrets à l'oreille et bizarrement, Sam perçut que son frère se sentait mieux également. Est-ce que, comme l'avait dit Emily, leurs âmes étaient vraiment liées? Et que ce qui faisait du bien à l'un faisait du bien à l'autre?

Puis l'appel se fit plus urgent. Dean sembla le sentir et à regret, sur un dernier sourire, il se tourna vers Sam qui n'attendait que ça pour repartir.


	23. Chapter 23

Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait trouver ensuite. Et effectivement, la porte au bout du couloir ouvrit sur ce qui ressemblait à la quintessence de tous les motels et les appartements improbables ou miteux dans lesquels ils avaient séjournés aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Et évidemment, son père l'attendait, assis à table devant une bière.

Comme toujours, il sentit monter en lui des émotions fortes et contradictoires. Bien sûr qu'il aimait son père, mais il y avait tant de ressentiments entre eux, tant d'incompréhensions.

\- "Bonjour Sam.

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Je suis content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi. Enfin, je crois."

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quand son père avait fait ce pacte pour sauver Dean, lui, Sam, avait nettement gagné au change. Et son père le regarda comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et lui murmura :

\- "C'était mon choix, et je ne le regrette absolument pas."

Mais sans s'attarder, il continua, en parlant normalement cette fois.

\- "Tu sais fils, je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné dans cette course à la vengeance toi et ton frère, mais quand votre mère est morte, je n'ai pas su comment gérer mon chagrin autrement.

\- Je sais, tu m'as déjà dit tout ça.

\- Mais si tu l'avais compris, je n'aurais pas besoin de le redire.

\- Arrête papa, j'ai compris que même le fait de devoir élever des enfants n'a pas réussi à te détourner de ton envie de tuer le responsable du meurtre de maman. Je sais que tu l'aimais plus que nous!

\- Non!"

La protestation ne venait pas de son père, dont les yeux commençaient déjà à s'assombrir sous l'effet de la colère, comme lors de toutes ces disputes qu'ils avaient eues. C'était Dean qui n'avait pas pu se retenir d'intervenir. Alors Sam le regarda. Et il vit combien les engueulades entre lui et son père le faisaient souffrir. Il le ressentit par le lien qui les unissait, comme il avait senti le plaisir de Dean à serrer leur mère dans ses bras. Et alors qu'il fixait son frère, un peu étonné, il vit celui-ci tourner les yeux vers leur père. Et il perçut l'amour et la confiance de Dean à la vue de celui qui les avait élevés. Et, presque malgré lui, cette sensation trouva un écho en lui.

\- "Papa, je ne suis pas venu me disputer avec toi, mais je crois que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu traîner deux enfants sur les routes et les exposer à tous ces dangers. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas confié à quelqu'un, quitte à poursuivre ta quête seul?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas… vous étiez tout ce que j'avais. Et vous étiez la seul chose qui me permettait de rester humain. C'est vrai qu'une de mes motivations principales toutes ces années a été la vengeance, mais la première, celle qui m'occupait le plus jour après jour, c'était de vous protéger. Même si ça impliquait de vous entraîner comme des soldats pour vous apprendre à vous défendre."

Sam savait déjà tout ça, et il ne voyait pas vers où aller pour trouver un moyen de faire vraiment la paix avec son père comme il avait pu le faire avec sa mère.

Emily sembla sentir son trouble et s'approcha de lui.

\- "Sam, regarde ton père, et pense à la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit quand tu le vois, la toute première."

Il fit ce qu'elle lui disait. Et sentit… comme toujours, la peur. Non pas qu'il craignait son père, encore que…, mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il n'était jamais assez bon, jamais assez parfait. Il faisait toujours des erreurs, il était toujours coupable en fait.

\- "J'ai toujours peur quand je pense à toi papa.

\- Peur? De moi?

\- Non, de ne pas être le fils que tu voulais. Je n'étais pas assez bon, pas assez doué, pas assez obéissant. Peur aussi que tu m'en veuilles, à cause de Maman…

\- Sam… tu es exactement le fils que je voulais. Tu es fort, regarde tout ce que vous avez accompli ton frère et toi. Et tu es capable de penser par toi-même, même si ça m'agaçait en général, j'ai toujours admiré cette force de caractère chez toi. Tu es tellement plus ce que ce j'aurais pu espérer dans mes rêves les plus fous. Et surtout, tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué, à rester humain en toutes circonstances, à te préoccuper non seulement de ta famille, mais aussi des gens, de tous ceux que tu croisais, et ça, malgré l'éducation foireuse que je vous ai donnée. Et jamais, jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme coupable de quoi que ce soit dans la mort de ta mère."

C'était presque ça, il avait toujours eu besoin d'entendre ça, mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Presque sans réfléchir, il demanda alors :

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de nous obliger à te répondre avec un " Yes Sir " quand tu nous donnais des ordres?

\- Je te l'ai dit une fois, j'ai souvent agis plus comme un instructeur que comme un père, et c'est ce que j'avais appris dans la Marine.

\- Mais nous sommes tes fils, pas des soldats.

\- Je sais Sammy, j'ai été idiot, je ne savais pas comment faire autrement et je vous ai manqué de respect en exigeant le vôtre sans réciproque."

Cette fois, cette fois c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre. Que son père avait fait des erreurs. Qu'il pensait bien faire, mais qu'il était faillible. Et qu'il admettait être parfois un idiot fini qui avait oublié de croire en eux. Comme Sam lui-même, comme Dean. Et la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, la peur que son père ne l'aime pas parce qu'il n'était pas parfait, cette peur disparu en voyant son père ressentait la même. Celle de perdre l'amour de ses fils, ce besoin d'être sans failles pour les protéger et pouvoir les aimer un jour de plus. Bien sûr, il le savait depuis longtemps, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre, de le ressentir. Et grâce entre autre au lien qu'il partageait avec Dean, et à cette sensation bizarre que des choses se dénouaient en arrière-plan, il le sentait vraiment cette fois. Ils s'embrassèrent tous les trois sous le regard bienveillant d'Emily, puis repartirent vers une nouvelle quête, le cœur allégé.

Les rencontres suivantes furent moins lourdes. Sam s'était déjà à moitié pardonné la mort de Jessica, sachant qu'il n'aurait rien pu y faire, qu'il n'aurait pas pu la sauver, même s'il l'avait prévenue, même s'il lui avait dit la vérité et même s'il avait été là. Néanmoins, de la voir là, "vivante", le fit pleurer comme il n'avait pas vraiment pu le faire quand il l'avait perdue. Puis Jess lui pardonna, et lui dit qu'elle aurait sans doute eut peur en apprenant la vérité, mais qu'elle ne l'aurait pas moins aimé pour autant. Il put alors l'embrasser une dernière fois, avec comme reste de chagrin le fait que quoi qu'il vive, elle lui manquerait toujours.

Et puis il vit les gens qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, des amis perdus de vue, ce garçon qu'il avait malmené au collège, tous les petits bleus à l'âme que l'on garde, parfois sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Les visages défilaient, et son cœur s'allégeait à mesure qu'il faisait la paix avec tout ça. Puis il y eut, comme un cadeau, le visage et les mercis de tous ceux qu'ils avaient sauvés. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait aidées, de tous les amis qu'il aimait. Il vit même passer Emily, le plaisir qu'il avait eu à partager des moments avec elle, le pardon pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait le jour où elle l'avait exorcisé avec Dean. Il la sentit frémir à ce souvenir, mais comme il lui avait déjà pardonné en réalité, le moment passa sans détails.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans un grand hall vide et gris, il crut que l'épreuve était terminée. Il se sentait à la fois épuisé et mieux dans sa peau que depuis longtemps, et il pensait être à même d'affronter Lucifer dans les meilleures conditions possible. Mais Emily s'approcha de lui avant qu'il ne demande pourquoi ils étaient encore là et comment tout cela allait se terminer.

\- "Sam, je sais que tu penses que tu as fini, mais je suis désolée de te dire que le plus dur reste à venir.

\- Quoi? Mais j'ai fait la paix avec tout le monde!

\- Vraiment?"


	24. Chapter 24

Et soudain, il se trouva face à Dean.

Alors que celui-ci était toujours derrière lui.

Emily se tourna alors vers le premier Dean et lui murmura rapidement

\- "Reste hors de vue et ne dis rien, c'est l'idée qu'il se fait de toi qu'il doit affronter, donc pas tout à fait le vrai toi, comme quand il m'a vue tout à l'heure."

Sam semblait ne rien avoir entendu de ce rapide échange, concentrée sur son frère devant lui. D'ailleurs, on pouvait voir des différences assez évidentes entre l'âme du vrai Dean, telle qu'il était et tel qu'il se voyait, et celle du Dean sorti du cœur de Sam. L'image était plus grande, plus pure en quelque sorte, idéalisée comme on peut idéaliser un grand frère protecteur.

\- "Dean…

\- Sammy…

\- Alors c'est toi ma plus grande épreuve?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ecoute, je sais qu'on a eu nos différents, mais on a toujours dit qu'on ferait n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre, alors quel est le problème?

\- C'est ton âme, c'est à toi de me le dire.

-Je…"

Après toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était déjà passé, il se sentait tout à coup confus. C'était son frère, son point fixe dans l'univers, la personne la plus proche de lui, leurs âmes mêmes étaient liées apparemment, alors quoi?

Une fois de plus, Emily vint à sa rescousse.

\- "Sam, je sais que tu ne comprends pas quel est le problème, mais s'il n'y en avait pas un, les choses seraient claires, et tu ne serais pas dans le doute justement. Alors fais comme pour ton père, comme pour ta mère, et dit la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit quand tu penses à Dean."

Il ferma les yeux, tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit et quand il réussit enfin à apaiser ses pensées, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère bien en face.

\- "Ma vie n'a pas de sens sans toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour vivre, tu as bien réussi à te débrouiller à la fac, puis quand j'étais mort.

\- Non, j'ai survécu. Mais la seule idée qui me maintenait en vie, c'était de trouver un moyen de te ramener.

\- Pas quand tu étais à la fac, tu vivais ça très bien il me semble, et tu m'en as voulu de venir te chercher.

\- C'est vrai, j'étais en colère, contre toi, contre papa, je voulais une vie normale.

\- Et je t'en ai empêché.

\- Oui.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

\- Non…

\- Hé bien Sam, quelle lyrisme, toi qui aimes tant parler, te voilà bien succinct."

Le sarcasme le fit grincer des dents, et il sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- "Je t'en ai voulu de me trainer à la recherche de papa, je t'ai détesté de m'avoir éloigné de Jess alors qu'elle était en danger.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es venu?

\- Parce que… parce que tu avais besoin de moi.

\- Tu es sérieux?

\- Oui, tu m'avais toujours protégé, et là, c'est toi qui avais besoin d'aide, comment refuser?"

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Sam reprit.

\- "Et même si ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, je ne regrette rien. Même quand je te déteste d'avoir trop souvent raison."

Il sentit une onde de chaleur dans le lien partagé, et elle lui fit du bien.

\- "Quand tu es mort, je t'en ai voulu tu sais. Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen de casser ce foutu contrat. Mais je t'en ai surtout voulu de m'abandonner, tu n'avais pas le droit!

\- Tu sais que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas en passer par là.

\- Non, pas n'importe quoi, et je t'ai détesté pour ça.

\- Tu aurais fini par réapprendre à vivre seul, tu aurais pu avoir une vie normale sans moi.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble et pas en sachant que tu étais en enfer à cause de moi. Et puis, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu as plus été mon père que papa, tu m'as protégé, aimé depuis que je suis né. Je ne sais pas qui je suis si tu n'es pas là.

\- Sam…

\- Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas compris à l'époque…

\- Compris quoi?

\- Que même quand je te hais, je t'aime quand même.

\- Tu sais Sam, moi aussi je t'en ai voulu… Toute mon enfance, j'ai dû veiller sur toi. Je me suis senti coupable tellement de fois parce que je voulais avoir juste un peu de temps pour moi. Ou parce que je le prenais et qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Quand ça arrivait, la douleur était pire que tout. Et tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'était des engueulades sans fin entre toi et papa quand tu es devenu assez grand pour t'opposer à lui. Puis j'ai dû te voir partir, et j'ai eu ce que je voulais, du temps pour moi où je n'avais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à moi-même. Mais quand je suis venu te chercher, on est redevenu des frères et malgré la merde dans laquelle on était, j'étais si heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés… Et puis, il y a eu ta trahison après ma résurrection, Ruby et tout ce qu'il s'en est suivi. Je t'ai chassé de mon cœur durant un temps, je n'arrivais plus à te faire confiance… Et je me suis senti… tellement vide, tu ne peux pas imaginer.

\- Je crois que si, tu étais mort pendant 4 mois je te rappelle, et tu ne m'a pas fait confiance tellement de fois…

\- 4 mois? Tu es partit à la fac deux ans! Et tu as déclenché l'apocalypse!

\- Je voulais…

\- Une vie normale, je sais, mais tu as pensé à moi? À combien j'avais besoin de toi?

\- Non, je voulais juste… prendre mes propres décisions.

\- Et tu m'as brisé le cœur.

\- Dean, je suis désolé.

\- Tu savais que la famille est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, tu savais que toi et papa vous étiez tout pour moi, et tu m'as laissé quand même.

\- Je voulais juste une vie sans démons, sans fantômes, sans que les gens que j'aime risquent leurs vies quotidiennement. Je voulais vivre sans avoir peur de vous perdre à chaque instant.

\- Donc tu as préféré nous perdre par choix que par obligation?

\- J'ai choisi de partir, c'est papa qui m'a interdit de revenir.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que tu lui désobéissais.

\- Je crois que j'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais quand je ne chassais pas.

\- Et tu le sais maintenant?

\- J'ai cru le savoir.

\- Et?

\- Je suis revenu chasser, et j'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais être monsieur tout le monde, pas avec tout ce que je savais, pas après avoir vu ce que j'avais vu. Pas en sachant ce que je suis.

\- Tu sais, parfois je m'en veux d'être revenu te chercher, et de t'avoir forcé à continuer, jour après jour. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de vivre comme on le fait, toujours ensemble, à se taper sur les nerfs mutuellement, à affronter des saletés pires les unes que les autres. Mais franchement, ces dernières années à tes côtés, malgré les hauts et les bas, ce sont mes plus beaux souvenirs. Mais bon, c'est surement parce que je suis complétement tordu comme gars.

\- Malgré ma trahison? Et même si tu as tout le temps peur pour moi?

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver tant que je suis là pour te protéger?"

L'air bravache était plus fort que jamais, mais Sam, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, pu voir la peur, profonde, viscérale qui rongeait Dean quand il pensait à la disparition de son frère. Et il comprit ce qu'ils devaient régler entre eux avant l'épreuve qui se profilait.

\- "Dean, je suis désolé de toutes les fois où je t'ai trahis, de toutes les fois où j'ai manqué de confiance en toi, de toutes les fois où je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et que j'ai oublié que tu te sentais responsable de moi et que ce que je faisais t'affectais forcément."

Son frère le regardait, silencieux, les yeux humides, comme sachant qu'il n'avait pas fini.

\- "Mais surtout, je suis tellement désolé de savoir que je vais te laisser seul. Que si je gagne, que si nous gagnons, ce sera grâce à ma disparition. Et je m'en veux de ne pas trouver d'autre solution que de me laisser enfermer pour te sauver la vie. Mais c'est savoir que ça te sauvera la vie qui justement me donne la force de faire ce qu'il faut."

Et enfin, Dean s'autorisa à craquer.

\- "Tu n'as pas le droit Sam, ne me laisse pas, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir!

\- Je sais Dean, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Comme toi avec le pacte. Tu sais qu'on a cherché partout et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution."

Mais alors qu'il allait s'avancer pour prendre son frère dans ses bras, il se retourna soudain et se planta devant le vrai Dean, qui avait regardé la scène la gorge serrée, pour l'étreindre. Il sentait son propre chagrin à l'idée de laisser son frère et sa peur de mourir s'additionner à la peur et au chagrin de Dean qui passait par leur lien. Et c'était trop, comment quelqu'un pouvait supporter autant de tristesse à la fois?

Parce qu'ils ne la portaient pas seuls. C'est comme ça qu'on pouvait supporter de telles épreuves. Et il sut que son frère respecterait sa promesse de ne pas chercher à le sortir de la cage. Que ce serait Dean qui réaliserait son, leur désir d'une vie normale. Et que ce qui lui permettrait de continuer, c'était de savoir que Sam avait fait ce sacrifice pour le bien de tous, mais surtout pour lui permettre à lui, Dean, de continuer à vivre, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et qu'il l'acceptait. Pas de gaîté de cœur, mais il l'acceptait, comme il avait fini par accepter que son père s'était sacrifié pour lui, parce que c'était leur destin, sauver les gens, quel qu'en soit le prix pour eux. Parce qu'ils avaient appris à accepter les conséquences de leurs actes aussi. A les combattre évidemment tant qu'il restait le moindre espoir, mais aussi à les reconnaître le moment venu.

Emily sourit en voyant la lumière qui habitait Sam se stabiliser et briller plus fort, et elle alla les prendre dans ses bras pour leur transmettre une nouvelle force, celle de voir tout le bien qu'ils avaient fait, et tout le bien qu'ils allaient faire en battant Lucifer.

Quand Sam lâcha son frère, il le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit. Et il sentit leur lien frémir, plus fort que jamais, alors que Dean réalisait enfin que si Sam avait toujours besoin de lui, il n'avait plus à le protéger comme un petit frère, mais comme un égal, et que la protection était réciproque. Ils étaient unis, ensemble contre les épreuves, mais aussi assez forts, chacun à leur manière, pour affronter la vie seuls s'il le fallait, parce que justement, ils ne seraient plus jamais vraiment seuls, chacun portant une part de l'autre.


	25. Chapter 25

\- "Il te reste une dernière épreuve à affronter Sam…

\- Laquelle?

\- Il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi-même… "

Evidemment, c'était logique.

Emily et Dean disparurent.

Il vit d'abord un globe lumineux flotter devant lui. Celui-ci sembla enfler, et il dut rapidement se cacher les yeux, ébloui. Mais la lumière était maintenant tellement forte qu'il se sentait comme traversée par elle. Et il vit, intérieurement, les zones d'ombres mises en évidences par cet éclairage sans concession. La souillure du sang démoniaque bien sûr, mais aussi toutes les erreurs, les petites lâchetés, toutes ces pensées qu'on déteste avoir, toutes les peurs et les doutes surtout, faisaient comme des taches d'huile, noires et visqueuses, sur sa peau. Il essaya de les frotter pour les faire disparaître, mais plus il appuyait dessus, plus elles s'étendaient. Plus il luttait, plus elles gagnaient du terrain et il commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Il se sentait mal, il se sentait seul, perdu, insignifiant et ridicule. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il pouvait combattre Lucifer, il n'était rien, rien qu'un homme, mesquin, égoïste, minable. Et il voulait vaincre un ange? Et l'incarnation du mal en plus? Il se prenait pour Dieu ou quoi? Il allait échouer, et mourir pour rien. Qui pouvait lui demander ça, il ne voulait pas mourir lui, alors pourquoi c'était à lui de faire ce sacrifice qui de toute façon ne servirait à rien.

Pourquoi lui? Il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Pourquoi lui, c'était tellement injuste!

Il vit les taches grandir et le submerger de plus en plus et il se sentit couler. La douleur enfla, il sentait des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfoncer dans son corps, lacérer sa gorge et ses poumons. Il ne demandait plus qu'une chose, que tout ça s'arrête. Il mourrait là, et Dean trouverait certainement une solution. Son frère n'avait pas besoin de lui, il était assez fort pour s'en sortir tout seul non? Et puis, personne n'avait le droit de lui demander de tout sacrifier aux autres, non, personne.

\- "Sauf toi-même."

La voix était faible, venue de nulle part.

Il refusa de l'écouter, le silence, la négation de tout, le calme qui l'attendait, l'absence de douleur, c'était ça qu'il voulait, il ne voulait plus rien, il ne valait plus rien, il n'était pas à la hauteur de toute façon.

\- "Vraiment?"

Oui, il avait cru lors de cette quête s'être pardonné tant de choses, mais il voyait maintenant à quel point c'était faux, comment peut-on se pardonner quoi que ce soit, le pardon n'appartenait-il pas à dieu seulement? Ben qu'il se pointe celui-là tiens, et qu'il lui explique pourquoi il s'acharnait sur lui comme ça.

\- "La faute des autres, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé?"

Non, c'est vrai, c'était sa faute à lui si Lucifer était libre, lui pauvre petit amibe humaine. Les anges et les démons avaient raisons de les regarder de hauts, ils étaient tellement insignifiants et stupides ces éphémères singes nus grouillant comme des cafards à la surface du monde.

\- "Humain oui, capable de libre arbitre."

Libre arbitre? Ben tiens, c'était ça et son entêtement à tuer Lilith qui les avait menés tout droit dans la merde dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, tu parles d'un cadeau! Si seulement quelqu'un lui avait dit quoi faire, il n'aurait sûrement pas fait tant de conneries.

\- "Parce que tu aimais suivre les ordres?"

Non, il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, il ne voulait rien, ne pouvait rien.

\- "Si, tu peux faire quelque chose."

Oui, il pouvait renoncer maintenant, se laisser dissoudre, ne jamais avoir à affronter Lucifer, ne pas finir dans une cage en enfer avec lui.

\- "Tu veux mourir pour ne pas mourir?"

Dis comme ça, c'est vrai que c'était idiot. Mais il l'était, idiot. Toutes ces choses qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait réfléchi, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé comme il aurait fallu.

\- "L'erreur est humaine."

Est-ce qu'il l'était? Humain? Avec tous ses pouvoirs, avec ce sang de démon qui coulait en lui? Pris dans le feu d'un combat entre des forces qui le dépassaient totalement, est-ce qu'il l'était encore, humain?

\- "Oui."

Oui… il était humain. Petit, insignifiant? Il avait libéré Lucifer non? Il existait, donc il valait autant que toutes les autres créatures. Les doutes? Tout le monde en avait, pour ce qu'il en savait. Les erreurs? Même Dieu en avait fait, et il n'était pas Dieu. La peur de mourir? Il l'avait touchée de près tellement de fois, est-ce que vraiment il la craignait encore cette mort qu'on lui avait promise tant et plus? Il n'était rien, donc sa mort ne comptait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait rien, à part peut-être…

\- "Le choix."

Oui il pouvait se laisser mourir maintenant, et trahir une dernière fois son frère, et l'humanité entière. Mourir pour rien. Ou alors…

Il sentit ses poumons lutter pour se remplir. Il avait le choix, et même s'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de la tâche, il pouvait choisir d'y renoncer, ou de l'accepter. Et il savait très bien quel choix il devait faire. Pour que tout le soutien, tous les pardons, toutes les épreuves traversées aient un sens. Pour que sa vie, que sa mort aient un sens. Des gens croyaient en lui. Des gens en qui il croyait lui-même. Il devait leur faire confiance. Il devait se faire confiance.

Il y eut une étincelle. La lumière, qui perçait la coque noirâtre qui l'étouffait. La souffrance diminua un peu.

\- "Tu es toi, entier, ombre et lumière, accepte-le."

Les doutes, les sentiments négatifs l'avaient construit autant que les joies et les victoires. Ils faisaient partie de lui, de son identité. Il n'était pas parfait? Seul dieu pouvait prétendre à la perfection, et vu le merdier ambiant sur terre en ce moment, même lui s'était trompé visiblement. Il échouerait peut-être? Il aurait essayé. Pourquoi s'accrocher au négatif, le laisser l'engloutir? Il ne comptait pas plus que le reste. Qui choisirait de chérir des ordures plutôt que la beauté?

Il lâcha prise.

La lumière grandit, et l'enveloppa à nouveau. Et il vit les souillures se fondre dans sa peau, et ne laisser que des traces comme des taches de rousseur. La douleur suivit le même chemin et disparut, et il respira, soulagé. Ça faisait partie de lui désormais, mais ça ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Après tout, qui avait peur de sa propre peau?

Soudain, Emily et Dean furent de nouveau devant lui. Il leur sourit et se sentit enfin entier. Il pouvait le faire, il serait à la hauteur, il s'en faisait la promesse. Et s'il échouait, il en accepterait les conséquences, personne ne pouvait faire plus que tout son possible.

\- "Tout va bien Sam?" Lui demanda Emily.

Elle le regardait avec confiance. Elle voyait la différence, son âme était plus brillante, stable, forte et unie, et elle avait légèrement changée de couleur, comme si on y avait adjoint plus de profondeur, de contrastes pour faire ressortir les teintes qui pulsaient lentement, au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Extérieurement, il avait l'air plus grand (encore!?), plus fort, plus sage aussi.

\- "Oui.

\- Je savais que tu y arriverais.

\- Merci, j'ai bien failli lâcher prise pourtant.

\- Je suis passée par là, je sais à quel point la dernière épreuve est… dure."

Dean les regarda, un peu agacé.

\- "Bon, quand vous aurez fini avec vos histoires d'anciens combattants, on pourrait peut-être se tirer d'ici?

\- Bonne idée." Appuya Sam

\- "Et comment on fait?

\- C'est simple, on fait comme Dorothy." Répondit Emily

\- "Hein?

\- En gros, visualise ton corps allongé dans le labo, et "claque des talons en disant qu'il n'y a pas de plus bel endroit que la maison"."

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, surpris, puis firent ce qu'elle avait dit et…


	26. Chapter 26

Dean ouvrit les yeux et cette fois, il vit le plafond du labo. Il remua légèrement et sentit son corps bouger, lourd, chaud, vivant. Il était de retour et pour être franc, il préférait ça. Toutes ces histoires spirituelles, ces quêtes, ces visions, ça lui rappelait un peu trop certains mauvais souvenirs. Il préférait la simplicité du monde physique.

Malgré tout, il était bien forcé d'admettre que l'expérience avait été… intense. Il avait vu Sam comme jamais auparavant, et il s'était sentit lié à lui comme il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être. Et Emily… c'était elle, et pourtant, elle était si… belle, rayonnante, sage, forte. Il se demanda alors comment les deux autres l'avaient vu, et il eut peur tout à coup qu'ils sachent. Qu'ils sachent ce qu'il voulait cacher, qu'ils connaissent toutes ces choses qu'il dissimulait si soigneusement, y compris à lui-même.

Il entendit quelqu'un bouger et tourna la tête. C'était Emily qui se redressait lentement. Elle s'assit, s'étira un instant puis se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Et dans ce sourire, il vit le reflet de ce qu'elle était "là-bas". Comment avait-il pu la trouver banale un jour?

\- "Comment tu te sens?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il s'assit lui aussi et lui sourit en retour.

-"Bien je crois, mais pour être franc, j'espère ne jamais avoir à refaire un truc pareil.

\- Oui, c'est émotionnellement assez intense.

\- C'est crevant tu veux dire."

Elle eut un petit rire et acquiesça.

Puis il se tourna vers Sam qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- "Sammy?"

Il ne réagit pas. Mais déjà, Emily était à son chevet. Elle vérifia son pouls et sa respiration puis, fermant les yeux, posa un instant le bout de ses doigts sur son front.

\- "Il est là, ne t'en fais pas Dean. Il est juste épuisé et il dort, c'est tout.

\- Sûre?

\- Oui, sûre. C'est lui qui a fait le plus gros du travail, alors il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer, mais pas de soucis, il sera en pleine forme demain matin.

\- Demain? On est pas déjà demain?"

Ils étaient descendu vers 22h dans le labo, et vu le temps qu'ils avaient passés "là-bas", l'aube n'était sans doute pas très loin.

\- "Peut-être, mais tu sais, le temps s'écoule très différemment en transe, donc je ne suis pas certaine que… "

Sans finir sa phrase, elle se leva et ouvrit un tiroir de la table, en sortant une petite pendule digitale qui indiquait… minuit trente.

\- "Tu vois, on a encore toute la nuit pour se remettre de ce qu'il s'est passé."

Il était désorienté par cette différence entre le réel et le ressenti, mais avoir le temps de dormir avant de repartir lui semblait une terriblement bonne nouvelle là tout de suite. Elle vit son trouble et reprit :

\- "J'ai soif, qu'est-ce que tu penses de laisser Sam dormir tranquille ici et d'aller boire une bière?

\- C'est l'idée du siècle je dirais. Entre le pain dégeu, le truc qu'on a bu et l'odeur du brasero, j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé un cotonnier. Avec les racines."

Il se leva et éteignit les bougies et le braséro pendant qu'elle prenait une couverture dans une armoire pour couvrir Sam. Elle le borda soigneusement, vérifiant ses signes vitaux une fois de plus. Puis elle lui enleva doucement une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et Dean sentit un pincement étrange devant la tendresse du geste.

\- "C'est bon, il est paré, on peut sortir d'ici?" Demanda-t-il plus sèchement que prévu.

\- "J'arrive."

Et sans un autre regard en arrière, elle se leva et le suivi et son soulagement le surprit lui-même.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans la cuisine et dégustaient chacun une boisson agréablement fraîche. La nuit était calme, un clair de lune brillait au dehors et toutes les histoires de diables, d'anges et de quêtes spirituelles semblaient soudain très loin.

\- "Emily, je peux te poser une question?

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

\- Quand on était "là-bas", à quoi je ressemblais?

\- Ah, question difficile."

Elle s'absorba un instant dans les reflets à la surface du liquide qui restait dans son verre. Puis elle inspira comme pour se donner du courage et le regarda.

\- "Imagine que tu doives raconter comment tu m'as perçue, ou comment tu as ressenti Sam, et du coup, soit indulgent, ce n'est pas facile à décrire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

\- Celui que tu es quand tu penses que personne ne te regarde.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire ça.

\- Vraiment?"

Il la foudroya du regard et elle ne pût retenir un sourire, avant d'enchaîner.

\- "Si tu te demandes si j'ai vu tes doutes et tes peurs, oui. Et oui, j'ai vu aussi la faiblesse étonnante de ton estime de toi."

Il baissa la tête, regrettant d'avoir demandé. Il sentit même la colère commencer à monter. Il ne voulait pas savoir, personne n'avait le droit de le juger là-dessus, c'était son problème, point barre!

\- "Dean, tout le monde à des faiblesses, tu les as senties chez Sam et chez moi non?"

Il ne répondait toujours rien et elle comprit que ce n'était pas ça le problème. Alors elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait appris en le voyant vraiment, et sût où était la faille.

\- "Dean, ce que j'ai vu de toi "là-bas" n'a rien changé à ce que je ressens pour toi tu sais."

Il y eut un éclat dans le regard, mais il s'éteignit trop vite. Elle continua.

\- "J'ai vu ta peur de ne pas être digne d'être aimé, et crois-moi, elle est totalement injustifiée. Oui, tu as vécu et fait des choses terribles. Et oui, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi en enfer. Peut-être que tu n'arriveras jamais à te les pardonner, mais tu as pu lire dans nos cœurs quand nous étions "là-bas", est-ce que tu y as trouvé la moindre marque de rejet de ma part ou de celle de Sam?"

Cette fois, il la regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre. C'est vrai, il y avait eu le lien avec Sam, et jamais il n'y avait senti de dégoût ou de rejet. Mais elle continuait.

\- "Tu as vu Sam affronter l'image qu'il a de toi. Et s'il a fait allusion à vos problèmes et à vos désaccords, je n'ai pas entendu un seul mot évoquer le fait que tu aies pu faire des choses qui l'auraient poussé à te détester comme tu te détestes. Je ne l'ai pas entendu te demander pardon de t'avoir rejeté pour ce que tu as fait en enfer. Et surtout, je l'ai vu t'accepter toi, et même pas le reflet qu'il avait de toi."

Est-ce que vraiment il pouvait y croire?

\- "Tu savais pour Alastair?

\- Oui.

\- Tu devrais me mépriser pour ça…

\- Non. Jamais!

\- Mais j'ai aimé ça!

\- Si c'était vrai, tu aurais recommencé une fois ressuscité. Tu l'as fait?

\- Non!

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas vraiment toi là-bas.

\- Mais c'est ma faute tout ce qui arrive, c'est moi qui ai brisé le premier sceau en acceptant la proposition d'Alastair.

\- Si tu remontes assez loin dans les responsabilités, c'est la faute de Lucifer qui s'est rebellé. Et en fait, c'est surtout la faute de Dieu qui a donné vie à tout ce merdier. Non Dean, nous sommes responsables de nos actes et de leurs conséquences, mais comment prendre les bonnes décisions quand on n'a pas toutes les informations en main? Est-ce qu'un aveugle doit se sentir responsable de ne pas être capable d'être photographe? Et avoir atteint tes limites ne fait pas forcément de toi un coupable. On parle de l'enfer quand même, s'il y a un endroit où l'on sait comment pousser les gens à bout, c'est bien là."

Il voulait l'accepter, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

\- "Dean, les gens qui te connaissent vraiment t'aiment comme tu es, avec tes défauts, mais surtout, toutes les qualités que tu refuses de voir. Alors à défaut de te faire confiance à toi-même, fais confiance à ceux qui t'apprécient."

Elle reprenait sans le savoir les mêmes arguments que Sam avait utilisés pour se pardonner lui-même un peu plus tôt.

Il sonda son regard, fouilla les moindres nuances de son expression, il savait qu'il devait y avoir du dégoût, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était impossible qu'il n'y en ait pas. Il en avait tellement pour lui-même, ça devait forcément contaminer les autres. Où de la pitié, ce serait normal, il inspirait inévitablement de la pitié, pauvre petit Dean torturé, incapable de résister à Alastair, pas assez bien pour chausser les bottes de son père, pas assez fort pour sauver son petit-frère, moins doué à la chasse que le premier, moins intelligent que le second. Dispensable, remplaçable, un bon petit soldat, sans plus.

Mais il avait beau chercher, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était de la franchise, du respect, de la tendresse et même… est-ce qu'il rêvait, ou l'ambiance était en train de changer?


	27. Chapter 27

Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement. Et il repensa à la sensation bizarre qu'il avait eue quand elle s'occupait de Sam un peu plus tôt. Est-ce que ça avait été de la jalousie? Il avait vu qui elle était, et savait bien ce qu'il était lui. Et il était bien trop insignifiant pour qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à lui, non?

Elle posa doucement une main sur sa joue. Il s'attendait encore à un sourire de compassion, à une parole de sagesse, à un geste maternel même peut-être. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui décroche tout à coup un sourire en coin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus allumeur, les pupilles dilatées et les yeux enjôleurs, juste avant que la main n'attire lentement sa tête vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il fut surpris, mais réagit rapidement avec un certain enthousiasme.

Et le baiser fut tout sauf chaste. Pas plus que le corps qui se pressait maintenant contre lui. En fait, il avait rarement connu une telle dose d'érotisme dans un simple contact, tous les deux debout et encore habillés.

Elle s'écarta un peu, et lui dit, le souffle court.

\- "Tu veux savoir ce que je pense vraiment de toi là tout de suite? Que ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je rêve de te faire plein de choses très immorales. Alors, si tu es d'accord… "

Il ne lui répondit pas en mots, mais reprit sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se lova contre lui et commença à faire glisser ses doigts sensuellement sur son dos, déclenchant les premiers frissons délicieux. Il trouva l'échancrure de sa robe et chercha à la faire glisser de ses épaules. Mais comme leurs jambes s'emmêlaient, elle perdit un peu l'équilibre et se cogna dans la table derrière elle. Il eut un juron étouffé en entendant son petit cri de douleur, et sans réfléchir, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta vers la chambre, où le grand lit les attendait.

Il l'avait vue lumineuse, sage et tendre, il la découvrait impatiente, ardente et passionnée. Bien sûr, il y eut quelques maladresses, la découverte n'en est jamais dépourvue, mais ça ne fit que renforcer leur complicité alors qu'ils en riaient ensemble. Et c'est vrai que contrairement à lui, elle manquait un peu de pratique, mais il en avait pour deux, et elle était visiblement ouverte à toutes les suggestions, avec enthousiasme. Ils partageaient en tout cas une chose, c'était l'impatience de sentir leurs corps se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Le moment où il entra enfin en elle fut effectivement très intense, et il s'immobilisa un instant pour savourer cette sensation incroyable. Puis, lentement, il se remit en mouvement et regarda le visage d'Emily changer sous l'effet du plaisir. Très vite, trop vite, ils arrivèrent ensemble au sommet des sensations délicieuses et se laissèrent glisser dans la jouissance, les yeux dans les yeux, l'extase visible de l'autre faisant monter la leur encore un cran plus haut.

Quand la folie qui les avait embrasés reflua, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en silence et profitèrent simplement du contact réconfortant de leurs peaux qui se touchaient partout où elles pouvaient.

Il l'entendait comme ronronner contre lui, et elle effleurait sa poitrine d'un doigt léger, traçant des arabesques sur sa peau encore sensible, tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos lentement. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais quand elle l'entendit inspirer avant d'ouvrir la bouche, elle plaça immédiatement un doigt sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire. Puis elle se redressa un peu, et le regarda bien en face en souriant. Il put voir tous les détails de ses grands yeux gris, jusqu'au léger halo jaune qui en soulignait la pupille. Elle enregistra toutes les nuances de vert, tous les éclats noisette de ses iris, se perdant un instant dans le noir profond de la prunelle. Puis, très doucement, elle se pencha vers lui et caressa ses lèvres de sa langue. Il sentit presque comme une décharge à ce contact, et, aiguillonné par le souffle qu'il sentait contre sa bouche, il leva un tout petit peu la tête pour approfondir l'échange. Les caresses se firent plus franches d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais pas moins tendres. Ils avaient tout le temps après tout, et maintenant que la première urgence était passée, ils ne demandaient pas mieux que de prolonger la communion.

Ils firent l'amour à nouveau, lentement. Profitant de chaque effleurement, de chaque soupir. D'halètements en gémissements, ils explorèrent chaque recoin, découvrant même parfois au hasard d'une étreinte ou d'une main baladeuse de nouvelles zones à titiller. Attentifs l'un comme l'autre au plaisir de leur partenaire, ils échangèrent, sans paroles mais avec tellement de sens, leur sentiments et leur respect réciproques.

Finalement, épuisés, rassasiés, c'est toujours sans un mot qu'ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les doigts enlacés.

Dean se réveilla le premier. Habitué à ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, il n'aurait de toute façon pas réussi à dormir tellement plus longtemps avec le soleil qui menaçait de lui arriver dans l'œil. Il se sentait totalement détendu, et il savoura cette impression finalement assez inédite, surtout compte tenu des circonstances. Il était couché contre le dos d'Emily qui dormait encore, pelotonnée comme un chat contre son ventre, son bras autour d'elle. Elle tenait toujours sa main qu'elle avait plaquée contre sa poitrine en bougeant, et il sentait les battements du cœur de la jeune femme sous ses doigts. Il bougea légèrement et embrassa délicatement l'épaule offerte, savourant la douceur de la peau et respirant le parfum qui s'en dégageait, mélange agréable de l'espèce de savon de la veille et de quelques chose de plus animal, reste de leurs ébats récents. Il ne put résister à l'envie de glisser jusqu'au creux du cou, sachant maintenant à quel point c'était un point sensible chez elle.

Et effectivement, la caresse la tira du sommeil, et elle se tourna pour le regarder, les yeux encore un peu vagues et un sourire ravi se dessinant sur son visage.

\- "Hello.

\- Salut. Bien dormi?

\- Merveilleusement bien oui, et toi?

\- Pareil."

Il lui sourit et céda au désir de l'embrasser. Elle ronronna à nouveau avant de lui dire :

\- "Meilleure nuit, meilleur réveil… par contre, il va falloir que je t'abandonne une minute."

Ça le fit rire et il la regarda se lever et traverser la pièce, nue, sans aucune gêne, pour disparaitre dans la salle de bains. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas le physique des filles qu'il côtoyait habituellement, mais il y avait en elle une simplicité, une acceptation de son corps et surtout un enthousiasme qui la rendait bien plus belle que la plupart.

Quand elle ressorti, elle le trouva assis sur le lit, l'air pensif.

\- "Dean, tout va bien?

\- Oui, enfin…

\- Quoi?

\- Cette nuit m'a presque fait oublier tout ce qu'il se passe, mais…

\- Oui, il va falloir que vous partiez, je sais.

\- On a pas mal de route à faire, et puis, si Sam remonte, j'aimerais autant…

\- Qu'il ne nous trouve pas ensemble?

\- Oui…"

Il était gêné et ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Ce qu'ils avaient partagés était une parenthèse enchantée, un moment parfait et délicieux. Mais le jour était levé et il était temps de sortir de la bulle. Alors, comme si la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre risquait de la faire éclater, il voulait la garder juste pour lui, juste pour eux.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste ou lui en veuille, mais elle sembla avoir suivi ses pensées et elle lui sourit.

\- "Si tu préfères, je serai discrète alors.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, surtout pas après une nuit pareille."

Et, réenfilant sa robe et ramassant le reste, elle s'approcha une dernière fois de lui, l'embrassa tendrement et sorti de la chambre.

Il se retrouva seul et se sentit un peu ridicule, mais il était aussi obscurément soulagé que Sam ne les ait pas surpris dans une position disons… intime. Et surtout, il avait clairement vu qu'Emily ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait compris, et comme elle le lui avait dit la veille, elle l'aimait comme il était. Et ça, c'était un sentiment étrange pour lui. Mais les vieux démons ont la vie dure et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il méritait vraiment qu'elle lui pardonne tout, et se sentit de nouveau incapable d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'il aurait voulu être pour elle.


	28. Chapter 28

Lorsqu'il sortit à son tour de la chambre, douché, rasé et habillé, il failli rentrer dans son frère qui arrivait tout juste du sous-sol et se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

\- "Sam? Comment tu te sens?

\- Reposé et en forme, on dirait bien que son truc a marché."

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à table, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils venaient au Fort, le petit-déjeuner n'était pas prêt et en fait, il n'y avait sur la table qu'un verre vide et une bouteille de bière qui traînait.

\- "Tiens, Emily n'est pas réveillée? C'est une première ça!" dit Sam.

Il s'étonna de voir son frère tourner la tête, l'air un peu gêné. Est-ce que c'était son imagination ou est-ce que Dean avait rougi?

\- "Tu crois qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose à cause d'hier?" Continua le cadet

\- "Arrête, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien."

Heureusement pour Dean, Emily le sauva de l'embarras en dévalant l'escalier, les cheveux encore humides, finissant d'enfiler un pull en cours de route.

\- "Désolée les garçons, la séance d'hier a été plus fatigante que prévu on dirait, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil ce matin! Café?

\- Café!"

Une paire d'yeux verts la regarda en biais alors qu'elle souriait à Sam, l'air parfaitement détendue. Puis elle sortit tout le nécessaire et ils entamèrent un de leurs habituels petit-déjeuner pantagruélique, surtout vu la longue journée qu'ils avaient devant eux. La bouche encore pleine, elle s'adressa au plus jeune :

\- "Alors Sam, comme tu te sens après hier soir.

\- J'avoue que j'étais un peu étonné de me réveiller seul en bas ce matin, mais je me sens parfaitement bien. Amenez-moi Lucifer et je le croquerai en apéritif."

Les deux autres le regardèrent, surpris, puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Effectivement, il pétait la forme.

Mais malgré l'éclat de rire, Sam avait tout de même ramené dans la cuisine tranquille l'ombre des épreuves à venir. Le plan actuel ne prévoyait pas qu'il s'en sorte, et ils savaient tous les trois qu'il s'agissait de leurs dernières heures de calme avant la tempête, et pour Emily, de la dernière fois qu'elle voyait le jeune homme. Ils réussirent néanmoins à tenir cette pensée à distance de leur mieux, et ne reparlèrent pas de l'avenir jusqu'à ce que les frères soient debout sur le palier, prêts à partir. Ils se regardèrent, un peu gênés, sans bien savoir comment se dire au revoir, d'autant plus après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés jusque-là. Ce fut Emily qui brisa le silence, et s'avança vers Sam pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- "Sam, promets-moi que s'il y a la moindre possibilité d'une autre solution, tu sauteras dessus, d'accord?

\- C'est promis. Merci pour tout.

\- De rien, c'est toujours un privilège de vous avoir à la maison, et je suis fière de toi et de ce que tu as accompli hier."

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, puis elle se recula et se tourna vers Dean, avant de l'étreindre lui aussi. Et elle lui glissa juste à l'oreille.

\- "Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi, n'importe quand, d'accord?

\- Merci."

Et il essaya de faire passer dans ce simple mot tout ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille et durant cette nuit inattendue. Et avec l'aide de ses yeux humides à l'idée de partir, il y parvint.

Elle les regarda encore monter dans l'Impala puis, sur un dernier au-revoir de la main, tourna les talons et rentra chez elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir.

Trois jours après, un téléphone de Bobby lui appris que le plan avait fonctionné, Sam avait réussi à renvoyer Lucifer en enfer, entraînant au passage l'archange Michael et son hôte. Dean, dévasté par la perte de son frère, avait choisi de disparaître pour tenter de mener désormais une vie loin de tout phénomène surnaturel. Bien sûr, elle comprenait sa décision, la maison d'une sorcière n'était pas exactement l'endroit rêvé pour couper les ponts avec son ancienne vie, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être blessée qu'il n'ait pas cherché à la contacter pour le lui annoncer lui-même.

* * *

 ** _Fin de la première partie._**

 ** _Et non, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de publier la seconde, vu que je n'ai pas vraiment de lecteurs... mais elle est déjà écrite, alors..._**

 _ **Correction :**_

 _ **Un IMMENSE merci à la personne qui m'a laissé une review adorable, la suite arrive bientôt (d'ici la fin de la semaine), je suis en train de la mettre en forme pour publication. Elle s'appellera "l'alliance, seconde partie". Et heureusement que j'ai plus d'imagination pour l'histoire que pour les titres ;)**_


End file.
